The Workings of Fate
by RosieRathbone
Summary: 10 years ago, Edward was hopelessly in love with someone he couldn't have - out-of-reach, classmate, Bella. But when his 7yr old son is the reason they meet again, will Fate help this single father and give him a second chance?
1. Laughing Hyenas

I don't. Stephenie does.

**Prologue.**

Pushing his curtain-fringe over the bold frames of his glasses, Edward adjusts the bag strap hanging from his left shoulder and plods past the growing crowd of students all leading through the gates of Hell – also known as Forks High School. As he trudged, several members of the popular crowd deliberately bashed into him from each side, making Edward drop his bag, then folder, then glasses in that order. The Laughing Hyenas (as Edward had appropriately nicknamed them) barked out their hate-filled laughs, pointed and made his morning shit before it had even properly started.

The only place in this Hell, where Edward felt most at home, was the tiny Science lab, looked after by a half-blind, half-crippled, balding man known as Mr. Banner.

"Good morning, Mr. Banner…"

The old man swung around, searching the lab with squinted eyes and cupping one ear. "Eh? Who said that…" Oh yeah, he's half-deaf as well.

"It's me, Sir, it is Edward."

"Oh! Yes, yes, yes…okay, shall we see how we got on?"

Edward nodded clumsily, his curtain-fringe bouncing off of his forehead. Due to Mr. Banner's recent hip surgery, he hobbled like Igor from _Frankenstein _over to the Agar plates which had been left since the day before. The idea was that they could calculate bacteria growth in a culture; five splodges were found on each of the three plates – some splodges bigger than the others.

A knock came from the door whilst Edward was writing up the conclusions.

"Excuse me, Mr. Banner?"

The voice, so delicate and beautiful, had Edward straighten up where he stood. His eyes practically bulged out from his head, hands began to sweat and a not-so-unfamiliar feeling tingled in his pants. Perhaps 'tingled' isn't the right word…_strained –_ that's better.

Whilst Mr. Banner did his Igor impression back to the fantasy of Edward's imagination, he did his best to get that awkward, raging boner under control.

_Um, um, think Edward, think!_

_Old, sweaty, ball sacks…like a three-day, deflated balloon…_that's better.

To be fair, he's a seventeen-year-old virgin who has been in love with the same girl ever since she grew boobs at age thirteen. Four years ago, Bella Swan started the summer holidays with a flat chest and came back to school with, well, with tits. It just took for her shirt to fall forward, Edward to peek down at the hidden treasure and the hormones went wild.

But her chest is not the only reason Edward is so irrevocably in love with her – she also is the only student in this Hell who would spare five minutes to talk to him, and if he dropped his folders (like this morning) she wouldn't join the Laughing Hyenas, she'd tell them to shut up and help him gather his things. It's just a shame Edward has fucked up all his opportunities to speak to her – it isn't very endearing to hear someone, too shy to look up from his shoes, mumbling a string of '_um-um-erm-fuck-shit…hi'_s. By the time he finished his rambles, Bella had already said '_have a good day, Edward.'_

At least she knew his name…?

_0-0_

All day Edward had been passing the practically glowing posters, informing everyone that the Summer Time Ball was quickly approaching and that everyone needs to get their partners and tickets soon!

_This is perfect, _Edward thought, _I can ask Bella to the Ball (oh, she'll look so beautiful in a dress…) and that night she'll realise how madly in love she is with me and beg me to take her to Vegas right that second and marry her! I can even wait until _after _the wedding to have sex with her! Yes, yes, yes, this is going to be great!_

With a little hop in his step (which could have easily been passed off as the way he usually walks) Edward charged down the crowded hallways to Biology, where he knew Bella would be waiting for him.

And she was.

_Oh, she's so hot…_

Edward almost tripped over his stool when taking a seat, but caught the edge of the table before falling. His clumsiness had Bella nudge against the desk in a shock, if only his hair could cover the red, embarrassed embellishment on his cheeks.

"Oh, are you okay, Edward?"

He felt like a complete idiot; not only for tripping when it isn't hard to walk and sit down without incident, but also for making Bella aware of the situation. If he can't sit on a stool properly, how the hell is meant to slow dance in a room full of love-struck Laughing Hyenas and the girl he loves?

"I am fine…thank you. How, er…how are you?"

"I am great, thanks." _You look great, too._

His palms were sweating and his glasses constantly fell down the bridge of his nose, yet he didn't give up and continued to get the right words formed before asking Bella to be his date, and whether they should book the tickets for Vegas now or later…

"Bella?"

She turned her head and smiled at him pleasantly, "yeah?"

_Great start. Just keep this up and no way could she refuse._

"There'sthatSummerTimeBall...comingupand…Iwaswonderingif...er...youwantedtobemydate?"

"Sorry, what did you say?"

_I said that plenty loud enough! Would you like me to use a microphone…you gorgeous, gorgeous girl…_

"Um…the Ball…coming up…you want to go…together…with…me?"

The look of pain and guilt flashed across her eyes and she bit her lip with nerves. "Oh, Edward…I'm so sorry, Tyler's already asked me and…I said I'd go with him. But I would have loved to have been your date…"

_Play it cool, play it cool. Don't let her see how broken you are inside. _

"Ha!" _Yeah, laugh it off, "_I meant….ha!...date? No…I…ha! I meant friends! Like…gay best friends… _Shit._"

The first rule when trying to get a girl to like you is never, _ever, _have her think that you are gay or you think she is. _Idiot!_

Edward did his best to amend his slip-up, "not that I think you're gay…or that I am gay…but…um…did you know there is a type of spider that can change its colour to blend in with the background?"

Second rule when trying to get a girl to like you: _NEVER BRING UP SPIDER FACTS!_

Bella looked a little scared, "Um…no, I didn't…that's…that's really fascinating."

Mr. Banner/Igor decided to start the class at that point; squinting around the whole room, making sure everyone was there – and that his good eye could count all the bodies.

Three weeks later, they finished school and started getting ready for Graduation. This is the time when everyone leaves and becomes doctors, brain surgeons, or Burger Flipper One in McDonalds. Bella was heading off to Phoenix and Edward never had the balls to speak to her again.

**Chapter One.  
Edward.**

"Padre, Padre, Padre, Padre, Padre, Padre, Padre…"

I groaned, rubbing my weary eyes at morning sun, "what is it, Coop?"

"Good morning, Padre, can we go and get my Python now, please?"

_Same shit, different morning. _"How many times have I told you, Coop? You're not getting a Python."

"Yes, but how many times have I told you that I can't speak Italian yet here I am saying 'father' in the language." He spoke in his usual '_I'm-so-much-better-than-you-so-get-over-it' _voice.

"Right, and what does that mean?"

"That means…well, I don't exactly know what that means, but can we still go and get my Python?"

"Cooper, for goodness sake, you are not getting a Python. You can get a Corn snake, but not a Python."

My son stamped his feet and gave me the angry Cooper Eyes, "but they're boring – they don't kill people."

"And that is exactly why I am not allowing my seven-year-old to have one."

"Urghh….Can we still go to the pet shop anyway?"

How could I say no to that face? "Of course we can, bud, but don't get your hopes up; we have enough animals already." I stretched on my bed then got up to start the morning, brushing Cooper's blonde hair with my hand as I did so.

"We don't actually have that many…just three Red Eye Tree frogs, a Leopard gecko and 2 guinea pigs."

"Yes, and that is plenty for the time being. Can I have my shower now?"

"Si si, Padre!" And with a two-fingered salute, he ran out the room.

_0-0_

"Papa, papa!" The apparently-bilingual seven-year-old had one of his many animal books clutched tight to his chest.

"You're speaking French now?"

"Oui, oui! Anyway, guess what I found out, Papa?"

"Um…your dad is the greatest person in the world?"

Cooper bent over the kitchen table when taking in a spoonful of cereal, he shook his head and smiled as milk dribbled down his chin, "nope, I knew that already! I found out that _Ball _Pythons can be known as one of the best pet-snakes and aren't venomous and can be no threat to a child. See! I can get one!"

_Oooh, shit. _"Yes, but, Coop, they are still powerful snakes and I would not be doing my job as a father if I allowed you to get something like that. Maybe when you're older, okay?"

He slumped in rejection – it broke my freaking heart – but then flicked through the pages of his book and started to smile again. "In that case how about I get a Chilean Rose Tarantula? You like spiders and they are _big and cool and furry!"_

"I'm sorry, bud, I don't think the pet shop sells them. Why don't we get some cool fish?" I even stuck my thumb up to emphasise how cool they were…but clearly not to my son.

"Fish are boring…unless we get piranhas!" _Oh, Jesus wept… _"One last thing, dad."

"Before you ask, no, we are not getting scorpions, or Rattle snakes, or anything else that could possibly kill you."

"I wasn't going to ask that…but that would be so cool! I was going to ask if I could take swimming lessons? Auntie Alice was telling Auntie Rose yesterday when you were working that their friend has started a swimming lessons class."

"Oh! Well, yeah, sure bud, that would be great."

"Awesome! They said you liked her at school and that her name was Bella…"

_Shit…_

"Re-really?" Yes, I freaking chocked. "Did they say anything else?"

"Um…oh yeah! They said you gots stiff wood for her."

_Double shit... _

_0-0_

**If you've seen RPattz in The Bad Mother's Handbook then you'll know what my nerdy Edward looked like…if you haven't, then Google that cute little muffin!**

**If you would like to read more and have fallen in love with Cooper just as much as I have, then leave me a review telling me so and I'll hope to see you next time!**


	2. Cooper Trooper

**I cannot get my head around the response to this already. Thank you all so, so much.**

I don't. Stephenie does.

**Chapter two.  
Edward.**

Cooper sat in the bubbly bath with his plastic toy leopard in one hand, walking it along the rim. In the other hand he had a plastic Bald eagle which had its wings outstretched and talons curled, almost as if it were flying. Cooper had the eagle swoop down to the leopard. "_Aaaargh, I'm going to get you, Mr. Spotty Butt." _He held the two toys together and lifted them up into the air, _"noo, don't take me! Save me, someone, save me!"_ As the toys 'flew' around and around in circles, Cooper imitated the noise of a plane, _"neeeee-ooowwww" _he then let go of the leopard so it splashed into the water – apparently exploding, according to his sound effects.

I stood with my butt against the warm radiator, watching the adorable sight. I love how he followed in my footsteps and became interested in Science and all it involves. It also makes our bond that much stronger.

"Okay, who's next?" His hand rummaged around the bath bag full of figures, "the Great White versus…ooh, a rhino! This will be fun." Just like the leopard, the rhino balanced on the rim of the bath and the shark twisted its way through the water, _"duh-dum…" _he mimicked the _Jaws _theme tune. "_Raaaah!" _Cooper brought the shark straight out of the water and knocked its head against the side of the rhino, so that it toppled in. "_Help me, help me – I can't swim!" "Mwa-ha-ha-haaa. I've got you now, Mr. Unicorn Head." "Ha-ha! I was only joking!" _He made the rhino stab the shark's stomach with its horn and the shark flew across the bath landing with a '_plop' _in the middle of some bubbles. "And the rhino wins!"

I cheered, 'cause, y'know, this was a serious battle.

"Dad, can we play that quiz game, please?"

Now that's what I'm talking about. "Sure we can, bud. What would you like the questions to be on?" Before Coop was born I had made a promise with his mother – he wouldn't waste his day watching TV and playing computer games, so my quiz game keeps him entertained and he learns something from it.

If someone is looking for a father to give 'Father of the Year Award' too I'll happily accept it.

"Erm…lots and lots of animals!" He scooted forward against the bath, clasping the rim and resting his chin on the backs of his hands.

"Okay…question number one: which animal has the strongest bite in the world?"

"Dad, that's too easy – it's a crocodile."

"Oh, sorry…Which frog is the most dangerous?"

"Um…_what's it called again…_oh! The Poison Dart Frog – it's brightly coloured to warn people of its venom and it has enough venom to kill ten grown men and it is only 2 inches big!"

"Well done! Can you tell me what baby spiders are called?"

"Spiderlings!"

"Damn, Coop, you're too good at this! Now this question might be quite tricky, but we'll see if you can get it. When black bears are born are they blind, or can they see?"

"Um…they can see?"

"Aaaw sorry, Coop, they're actually blind when they're born."

He looked really bummed that he got the answer wrong, but chirped up when he asked a question. "Are we blind when we're born, too?"

"No, we can see when we're born but babies have very limited vision and don't have the perfect eyesight like we do."

Cooper stood up and accepted the towel I handed him, I was drying him off when he spoke his cheeky next words, "but, daddy, you don't have perfect eyesight; you have to wear glasses or them lenses things."

Yeah, he's a loveable little shit.

_0-0_

After we fed all the animals it was time for Cooper to go to bed. He tucked himself in as I closed the curtains, leaving them open a touch so he could look out and see the stars. "Have you said 'goodnight' to mommy?"

He nodded his head and I caught his eyes quickly moving to the photo frame of Tanya he keeps beside his bed. "Daddy?" His voice was quiet and full of raw emotion. I wanted to cry just hearing it.

"What's up, Coop?" I sat beside his bent knees and stroked his back soothingly, hoping to break him from his upset.

"Y'know how you said babies can see when they are just born?"

"They can't see very well remember."

"No, but…does that mean I've seen my mommy then?"

_Aw, Coop, don't do this to my heart, man!_

Tanya had always had a weak heart and, when finding out she was pregnant, was told she'd be at great risk when going through labour. Of course doctors and I advised her to have a C-Section, but she was too stubborn and felt more confident than we did. Tanya was my best friend and I miss her every day, but I won't ever forgive her for what she did; putting her life and Cooper's at risk and leaving a new born baby without a mother.

I already knew this conversation would be hard for him, so I had Cooper sit up and rest against my chest with my arms closed around him. "Technically yes, you have seen her, but, Coop, remember that mommy can see you every day and you can see her, too. Do you remember what I said about mommy?"

"I find the brightest star in the sky and that is my mommy and she can see me from her heaven."

I kissed the crown of his head, "exactly."

"Daddy?" His voice sounded a little brighter now - shows I'm doing my job right, I suppose.

"Yeah?"

"Did mommy know my name before I was born?"

"Of course she did – mommy knew you were a little boy and chose the name Cooper, and when you were born she even said: '_hello, my little Cooper Trooper'." _They were her last words, but I thought Cooper was too vulnerable to hear that.

"And then she became a star and you became my dad."

"Exactly. Mommy loves you very, very much and you can tell that she does because of how bright her star is." We both looked out the window at all the stars on display.

"And you love me too, right?"

Cooper has the ability to drive you completely insane but then fall at his feet in awe seconds afterwards. "I love you more than anything or anyone else in this world, Coop."

"Can you sleep here with me tonight, Daddy?"

"There isn't enough space for the both of us, but I'll stay until you fall asleep, deal?"

"Deal."

Rearranging our positions, I was soon lying on the outside of the bed, legs crossed and one hand keeping my head up. Cooper lay tight next to me with his head against my stomach. With the free hand, I stroked his hair away from his forehead and soothed him off to sleep.

_0-0_

**Bella.**

My plan, after leaving high school, was to find a job in a hot, sunny, foreign country and to start anew. So why I've ended back in Forks, I'll never know. Okay, scrap that, I do know – I missed this place. Yep, you read it here first, folks; I missed Forks. There, you happy now? I missed the quiet community; the rickety bus that travelled through town once in a blue moon. I missed how the population of deer and the elderly easily over-ran the population of 'young'uns'. And, most importantly, I missed home. I have lived here practically my whole life – this is my home and this little bird has flown back to the nest.

My father, Charlie, still lived in the same white house with mix-matched furniture and a ghastly-yellow painted kitchen. My bedroom still had posters of 'pop bands' that I loved growing up and our TV still only had five channels. I don't care that you could experience every weather condition in one day, or that you'd need to travel miles before finding a decent shop – small towns grow on you. Well, they did on me, anyway.

I have a degree in English, yet I move back home and help six to nine-year-olds how to swim. Oh, I love irony sometimes. My friend, Angela, became the manage at the Aquatic Centre nearby and, after finding out I had returned, let me know of the swimming instructor that had just left to do bigger and better things, so I was offered the place. During my time in college, I took extra courses including lifeguarding – my mom had always said to spread your wings and learn something you never imagined yourself learning, so I learnt how to save someone's life when they're drowning; I know, I'm a hero.

I aced the interview – granted, it isn't hard when your close friend is the interviewer – and was offered the job straight away. Starting tomorrow, I'll have five little kiddies splashing about in the pool and I just pray they all make it out alive – I'll include myself in that prayer too.

_0-0_

Ten o'clock the next morning I had my swimsuit on with a baggy, Aquatic Centre tee overtop. Four out of the five children had arrived and all (well, most) had eagerly told me their names and what they like to do.

"_My name is Maisey and I like to paint pictures…" _(I love that one…)

"_My name is Tom and I like to be REALLY REALLY LOUD!" (_I have my eye on that one…)

"_My…my name…my name is Johannah…and…yeah…" _(I'll purchase a megaphone for that one…)

"_I'm Spence…and I have a weiner, do you?" _(I don't know what to say about that one…)

Five minutes later Angela popped her head around the clear, glass door. "Here's the last one," she smiled, ushering a small, dirty-blonde haired boy over to us.

I crouched down before him, not wanting to scare the kid before he even got in the pool. "Hey, my name is Bella, what's your name?"

"My name is Cooper and can you tell me your favourite type of frog, please?"

Um…okay…that, that was unexpected. My favourite type of frog? I only know of the ones that jump and say 'ribbit', but I doubt he'd accept that answer. "I think the bright green ones with large, red eye are really pretty."

Cooper's eyes widened, "Red Eye Tree frogs! Me and my dad have three of them!"

"Oh, wow. They must look super cool." I had the other four go and choose a coloured floaty from the basket by the pool and go and sit back on the bench. I then helped Cooper remove his trousers to reveal a tiny pair of blue swimming shorts with cartoon sharks all over them.

"They do! And you know my dad my school."

That wasn't surprising, but I acted like it was. "Really? What is your dad's name?"

"My name is Cooper Cullen and my dad is called Edward."

Okay, that was a surprise. Holy shit! Little (actually tall and lanky), geeky Edward? Aww…I always had wondered what happened to him. Shit, he clearly contributed to the world's population. No wonder Cooper instantly brought up the conversation of interesting animals.

I wonder if he still had that really strange hair cut… I think I should hold back from asking that for now.

"Aw yes, Edward was my friend."

I'm currently finding it very hard to get over the fact that Edward is a father…

"My Auntie Alice and Auntie Rose said my dad liked you during high school and that he got stiff wood for you."

That escalated quickly.

Fuck, this is awkward.

_0-0_

**We won't be finding out any more about Cooper's background for a while, so I hope this has given you enough to go on with. **

**Again, a massive thank you for the response so far and I'll see you all early next week for chapter 3!**


	3. Sharks in the Water

**You gorgeous little bitches; thank you so much again!**

I don't. Stephenie does.

**Chapter three.  
Bella.**

"Hold the floaty out in front of you and kick, kick, kick like mad." I held my own buoyancy board out for them to see how to do it. The kiddies were lined up against the side and I was standing at the end of that width, so they didn't have as far to go for now. As soon as I said '_go!' _they were off, causing tidal waves behind them with all the feet-splashing. I had them do this exercise first to allow them to get used to the floaty and the water.

"Well done, Maisey – keep it up…Spence, remember to lift your butt up a little more…good boy…Wow Cooper, look at you go!" He had zoomed out in front of the rest and was making his way to me in speed. His head was bobbing from side-to-side and he reminded me of a happy puppy – tongue hanging out from one side of his mouth and eyes open wide.

"Did I win, Bella?!"

"It wasn't a race, Cooper, but you were very quick." If it was a race, however, Tom would have come second, Maisey third, Spence fourth and little Johannah fifth. She only just made the mark (only turning six two weeks ago) so I'll need to keep my eye on her and make sure she can keep up with these enthusiastic seven and eight year olds.

"My dad says I'm so quick I could be a shark!"

_My dad… _Edward…God…I know it's been, what, nine – ten years but even so…the whole concept is insane. Then again, it seems insane because I'm probably the only one in my year who hasn't married someone and/or popped out a baby.

"Oh I hope not, Cooper – I'm scared of sharks."

"No, it's okay 'cause my dad said you don't have to be scared of sharks. My dad said they are very misunderstood animals and my dad said that more people are killed by cows each year than by sharks."

_My dad…my dad…my dad…_

"I've eaten with sharks once at the Sea Life Centre." Maisey piped up.

"My uncle has swimmed with them!" Said Spence, clearly making his story appear the best.

"I love sharks too! They go _RAAAAH! _with big sharp teeth and can bite your head off!" Tom splashed his arms about and pretended to bite everything he saw.

Little Johannah, of course, never said anything and sat on the side where I had placed her.

"They won't go for your head actually," Cooper stepped in, arguing with what Tom had said, "my dad said they think you're seals or something they eat and would go for the soft, fleshy parts or bits that hang off like your arms and legs."

"Okay, that's enough shark talk for now." I suddenly felt very anxious in this pool. I'll never forget the time Charlie made me believe that sharks lived underneath swimming pools and the grates around the side weren't for sucking in the water, but for feeding the nasty beasts and that during the night they have free roam of the pools.

_Shit, why did I become a swimming instructor?_

Getting all the kids out the pool, I made them sit along the side with their feet grazing the water. "We all have to learn how to kick properly – if you can't kick properly you'll end up in a big muddle, you might hurt someone by accidentally kicking them or you'll splash everyone in the face with water, which isn't nice." They all giggled, but of course they did; they're little kids who get a buzz off of seeing people hurt or humiliate themselves.

"Can you all stick your legs out and point your toes?" Some leant back a bit, but all did as they were told. "Well done. Now, imagine how a dolphin swims – their flipper glides up and down to help them through the water, and that's what I want your feet to do. Keep your legs out as straight as a pencil and when you lift your leg up, you flick your foot up and when your leg goes down, flick your foot down. Can you all try that?" I replayed the motion with my arm to show them what I meant. Apart from Spence and Cooper getting muddled with the coordination at first, they all managed it perfectly.

"Excellent!" I praised, wading back over to them. "One at a time I want you to swim to the other side using that technique. Okay, Johannah, you can go first." She seemed a little unsure about dropping into the water (even with her water-wings to keep her up) so I stood just in front of her to catch her when she got in.

I felt so proud as they completed their mission. This is the first time I've ever taught anyone how to swim/proceed in the sport and it filled my heart with pride. Before I knew it, our sixty-minute lesson was up – I'm still not too sure what to do about Johannah; perhaps this is just first-time nerves and she'll break out of it, but I'll talk to her parents anyway.

I was collecting all the boards that were lying about when two little feet came into view. Looking up, I saw a beaming Cooper grasping all his clothes in a bundle. "Did you have fun today, Cooper?"

"Yes! I loved it! Can I come back next week?"

"Of course you can."

"Yay! I'm gonna go get changed now." And off he ran to the changing rooms.

I slipped on some knee-length gym shorts and black flip-flops before heading to the reception desk to try and track Johannah's parents and saw Angela watching me from the desk.

"How did it go?" She asked.

"Really well, thanks."

"That's excellent. I took a peek every so often and it looked like you were doing a smashing job."

That just made me happier. "Have some of the parents arrived? I'm wanting to chat to Johannah Mitchell's quickly."

"Er, yeah, some have gone to meet the kids in the changing rooms. But, my God, do you know Edward Cullen's son is one of the kids?!"

"Yes!"

"'Cause I saw the name 'Cullen' but it didn't click, and then he came to drop off his kid! And, Bella,

let me tell you, the years have been _very _kind to him." She gave me the '_Oh-yeah-I-would' _eyes.

"Really?"

"Oh yes! He's over by the café – go talk to him." She pointed with her thumb behind her.

I considered it…I mean, technically I'm just going to tell a parent how their kid did in my lesson…and I guess it's just a coincidence that we went to school together...right? The only thing is he's apparently hot and, according to Cooper, was often _happy to see me…_if you get my drift.

Fuck it, who cares if it's awkward? I'm simply going over to see someone who I haven't seen in years. What's wrong with that?

Before leaving Angela I asked her if she could tell me when Johannah's parents came out of the changing rooms. The tiny café is just behind the reception and it has a full glass wall which looks on to the pool. Apart from a lady sitting with a baby on her lap, there was only one other person in the café. Unless Edward had a sex change since school, I didn't have to think twice over who he was. From the slapping noise of my flip-flops he looked up from the book he was reading and…_my God._

Edward. Got. Hot!

Not that he wasn't…okay, scrap that… In high school, if you were given a picture of Edward and, say, Ryan Gosling (because he is _fiiine)_ and you were told to pick one, you wouldn't instantly choose the dorky-haired boy with acne and bad glasses. But now…Christ, that'll be the million dollar question if there ever was one.

His hair was now spiked and flicked and…_I just wanna touch it…_ He still had the glasses but they were…_gaaah…_I can't even think straight.

"Bella…um…hi!" Okay, so he still had the trouble with stuttering it seems. Edward closed his book and stood up to greet me.

"Hey! How have you been?"

"Yeah, I've been great, thanks. I see you're Coop's swim teacher." He then grinned…and I almost passed out. Did he always grin like that? I mean, I would have noticed it…right?

"Yeah, what a small world." Y'know that really stupid half-chuckle laugh? Yeah, I just did that. "So apart from becoming a father and everything what are you doing now? Married…or…?"

_Shit, what if he's, like, married with hundreds of kids? _I wouldn't live to tell the tale if some crazy wife came to attack me.

"I'm now an Animal Scientist – I study the behaviours in all sorts of animals . Er, no, I've never properly settled down, how about you? Actually I should probably tell you, um… Cooper's mom passed away when he was born…just so you know not to ask him about her."

_Aw, no…_

My parents have always been such a large part of my life; I can't even begin to imagine what it must be like for someone as young as Cooper to go through that loss.

"Oh, Edward I'm so sorry. My heart goes out to you two – it really does. Don't worry, I won't mention it."

"_Daddy!" _Our conversation came to a sudden stop as Cooper raced passed reception and over to our table. "Did you see me swim, Dad? Did you?"

"I sure did, champ. You were amazing."

My heart did crazy somersaults when seeing the two interact. Edward picked Cooper up in his arms and kissed his forehead loudly.

"Bella said I could come back next week!"

Just as I was getting into their adorable conversation, Angela called me over so we said our goodbyes and '_see you next Sunday's._ At Reception, Johannah was being held in her father's arms and he smiled brightly at me when I introduced myself. I basically said that Johannah had done really well, but I was cautious about her age and vulnerability, but it was entirely up to them whether they wanted her to continue or not. Her father finished the chat by saying they'd think about it and thanked me for my duty today.

"Bella," little Cooper tugged on my hand, "my dad said that if I was really good at swimming lesson class we could go to McDonalds for lunch, and I was really good at swimming lesson class so do you want to come with us?"

"I'm sorry, Cooper, I'd love to but I'm still really busy here."

"But I want you to come with us…"

Dammit, why are kids born with the ability to wrap you around their finger? It's not fair. "Another time maybe, yeah?"

Cooper took a sneaky look behind his shoulder and then turned back to me, "okay, then you can come to our house tomorrow for dinner at seven o'clock and my dad will cook for you."

I think he just set us up on a date…

_0-0_

**There needs to be more Cooper-Date-Setter-Upper's in this world. Just saying.**

**Thoughts? Let me know! **


	4. Tomorrow Will Be Kinder

**90 per cent of the reviews are saying how much everyone loves Cooper. Aaah…I love that.**

I don't. Stephenie does.

**Chapter four  
Edward.**

"Thank you, Alice – I really appreciate this." I had my phone held up by my shoulder as I shook off my white lab coat.

"No problem, we'll see you when you get here."

"Yep, I'll be no longer than an hour."

"Honestly Edward, its fine." I ended the conversation with my older sister and shoved everything into my messenger bag. I was meant to finish work at two, but things got busy and my shift dragged on and on which meant Alice had to pick up Cooper from school because I wouldn't have been there in time. I know that Cooper would prefer to go straight home after a long day learning his times tables and how to spell, but he likes going to his Aunt and Uncles and playing Guitar Hero with his Fantastic Uncle Jasper. I still feel a bit bad though.

Just as I unlocked my car, I heard someone calling my name. I turned around and saw my co-worker, Victoria, running across the lot. "I'm glad I caught you," she started, "are you still down for checking on the horses with me tomorrow?"

_Oh, God, how could I forget? _"That's fine, Vic. I start at nine-thirty tomorrow, so we could head off at ten-ish?" For the past two months we've been trying to get this mare pregnant, but nothing is working, so we've recently come across a new tactic, which should hopefully work. I love these horses and the stallion is beautiful, but travelling for an hour to get there, with Victoria, is not so pleasant. But I chose this task, so I must live with my consequences.

"Excellent! So what are your plans now? I know a few of us are going for drinks later if you want to join?"

_Sniff sniff, _what's that I smell? Oh yeah, bullshit.

I would have been asked already if people were going for drinks, and I haven't been, so this is her subtle way to get into my pants.

"Aw I'm sorry, Vic, I'd love too but I have to get home to my son."

_No chance in Hell, bitch._

"Oh yeah! Carter, right? How's he doing?"

"Cooper. And he's doing fine, thanks." She could at least get his name right. I mean, it's not difficult. "Talking about Coop, I need to go and save my sister from him. See you tomorrow, Vic."

I got out of there as quickly as possible.

_0-0_

"Coop, Dad's here!"

"_Wait! It's my go!" _His little voice travelled from the living room where all you could hear were the loud chords of a guitar. Alice rolled her eyes and led me through. Fantastic Uncle Jasper was sitting back on a large chair and Cooper was standing before the TV with a black, plastic guitar hanging on his front and his whole 'bounced' to the rhythm of the music as his left hand controlled the coloured buttons. I didn't recognise the song he was playing.

The calculation totalled on screen once the song was over and Fantastic Uncle Jasper ended up losing by just nine points. "Yus! Ha-ha Uncle Jasper, I won!" Cooper did a victory dance, pointing to my brother-in-law with both hands, shaking his butt and sticking his tongue out.

"I let you win, dude. But you won't be so lucky next time."

"We'll see about that…" Cooper handed back the guitar and leaped over to me. "Hi, Daddy!"

"Heya, bud. How was school?"

"Fine. You know my friend Jamie Pearson?"

_Nope. _"Er, yeah I think so."

"Well his mom bought him _two _hamsters on Saturday and I want some so can we have some?"

"What about Gary and Paul the guinea pigs? Hamsters are pretty much the same, only smaller."

"Yeah…but hamsters can run around in a little wheel and Jamie said…Jamie said that he got a ball for them to run in but it's a car, so it looks like their driving a car!" Cooper broke out in a fit of giggles.

"That does sound very funny, but we can't get any hamsters at the moment, okay? Now, say 'thank you' to Auntie Alice and Uncle Jasper; it's time to go home."

_0-0_

"Daddy, what are we having for dinner?"

We had started our ten minute drive home when I was asked this. "I was thinking homemade burgers and fries?"

"Yus! Can we have it at seven o'clock, please?"

"Oooh, that's a bit late, Coop."

"Fine, I'll have mine early and you have yours at seven?"

I'm not stupid; he's up to something, I just couldn't figure out what. "No, we'll just have it together. Why are you so keen to have it at seven?"

"I just want to!" He fussed.

"How about we get your work sheets done and have a bath and hair wash before dinner – then you can still get to bed for eight-thirty. Deal?"

"Okay! What time is it now, Dad?"

I checked the time on the car radio. "It's almost ten minutes to five." I said.

"Great, we still have time!"

I didn't know what he was up, and part of me was scared to find out.

_0-0_

"Daddy, you can't wear that!"

I took a peek at my dark wash jeans and red polo shirt, "what's wrong with my clothes?"

"Okay fine, wear them. But don't blame me if you regret it later." The hell has my son been sniffing? He never acts like this.

"Cooper, what is up with you today?"

"Nothing! I just -," as he spoke, the doorbell rang. Cooper perked up and clapped his hands to his chest. I gave him that '_I-still-know-you're-up-to-something' _look and went to answer the door.

I had imagined hundreds of people who could have been standing on my front porch, and knew that whoever it was would have been the reason for Coop's odd behaviour, but I never thought I'd see who I did. Bella looked just as beautiful as she had ten years ago in high school and her outfit made up of black, skinny jeans, a white blouse and a black jacket only made my imagination grow - especially the blouse and its ability to enhance her developed chest. And I thought she looked stunning yesterday straight after teaching my son how to swim! God, I suddenly felt like a very, very lucky man.

But that still didn't help me figure out _why _she was here.

"Bella...what a…hi?" _Well, I sure messed that one up. _Try again. "Sorry. May I just say how lovely you look, but…er…can I help you?"

A look of realisation dawned on her face, she closed her eyes and her body slumped as she sighed audibly. "Cooper, uh, invited me 'round for dinner…?"

Excited giggling was heard coming from behind me; Cooper jumped so that he stood to the side of Bella and I. He was showing off all his teeth as he smiled, but I skipped past his happiness and shot straight into asking for an explanation. "Coop?"

On hearing my clearly-not-impressed tone he lost his pleased grin and his bottom lip started to wobble as tears welled in his eyes. Before I had the chance to talk to him, he stomped one foot hard on the ground and ran away up the stairs, sobbing as he did so.

_Ahh, shit._

"Edward I'm so sorry - I didn't know that you…didn't know… I think it is best that I leave…"

I didn't know what the best solution would have been. I wasn't against Bella coming over for dinner (I practically crave her attention), and maybe if Coop hadn't kept it a secret from me then we would have had a lovely evening. But her arrival was so sudden, and now my son is a crying mess upstairs.

"You have nothing to be sorry for. In fact, I should be the one apologising. By all means you can stay if you would like to."

Obvious nerves over-took; Bella played with her hair and then rubbed her hands together nervously. "No, I…I should go and you should look after Cooper…and please tell him that I'm sorry." With a small smile and a timid wave, she turned on her feet and walked back to her car. I closed the door with a heavy sigh.

Before heading upstairs I went to the kitchen and brought the nearly-burnt fries out from the oven, setting them on the stove next to the burgers and shoved the bag of frozen peas back into the freezer. Next I had to face my toughest challenge.

Cooper cries like all little kids do, but it's seldom that he cries after something that I do wrong. I hated knowing that it was my reaction which caused him to run and hide under his bed covers. I heard his sniffles and whines and it broke my stinking heart.

Pulling a chair over to his bed, I took a seat and tried to coax him from his hideaway. "C'mon, buddy…there's no need to cry."

"I just…I-I…I just…" He coughed and cried some more. "I just wanted you to be happy…"

_Ahh, shit… If I didn't already feel terrible._

"Aw, buddy. I _am _happy – I'm really happy, in fact. Do you know why?" He shook his head. "Because I have you; you make me so happy, Coop."

"But…but Bella is your friend and…and…and I only wanted you to be happy with your friend."

Bless him – he had done so much to organise this. He'd asked Bella over, clearly told her where we live etc. and had even made sure I made a lovely dinner for the time that she arrived. Hell, he even commented on what I was wearing!

"Yes, I knew her from high school, but we hadn't seen each other in so long that you're more of my friend than she is. I actually want to thank you, Coop – I want to thank you for everything that you did, on your own, to make me feel happy. You are such a kind and warm-hearted little boy and I'm so proud of you. But maybe next time you should tell me when you invite people over, okay?"

"Okay…"

I could tell he was about to start another outburst of tears. "Hey, hey, hey…no more crying. C'mon, gimme a hug." I rocked the curled up boy on my lap, humming the song that has always soothed him.

"Mommy's song…" When Tanya was expecting Coop, I often found her hugging her bulging stomach and singing this song, and when she passed away and Coop was a baby I would take over Tanya's role and hush him back to sleep using this song as well. "Can you sing it for me?"

I would have done anything for him at that moment; it was the least I could have done. "…_But I feel warmth on my skin…The stars have all aligned…The wind has blown by now I know…That tomorrow will be kinder…Tomorrow will be kinder…" _

_0-0_

After vising the horses with Victoria (the trip was fine by the way – she only tried to touch my junk twice; new record!) and because I was kept on longer yesterday, I managed to get away earlier than normal and had a whole hour to spare before collecting Cooper from school. I could do so much in that hour…but there was only one thing I _wanted _to do.

"Edward! You didn't stay away for long."

"Nope. Is, er…is Bella here today?" What I found quite amusing was that Angela never battered an eye-lid at me through school, but now she's all over me like a fly on a shit. I mean, I know I cut my hair and my skin cleared up, but that's the only thing that has changed.

"Sure she is! I'll just go get her."

I was hanging around the reception desk for approximately five minutes until Bella appeared with Angela. Just like on Sunday she was only wearing track pants and a vest top with flip-flops, but she still looked stunning. Our greetings were awkward, but once we both had a cup of coffee to distract our hands with, things got better.

"Did Cooper settle okay?" Bella had only known him for, what, two days? It really touched me that she felt so affectionate towards him.

"Yeah he was fine – he wanted me to be happy which was why he invited you behind my back…" We both laughed at the rolling of my eyes.

"That is so sweet, Edward. He's a lovely little boy."

"Yeah, he's amazing. But I was thinking last night that I'm sure it would have been a lovely evening had I been told about your invitation and so, um…do you want to…try again?"

A heated blush spread out over her cheeks, Bella took a sip from her coffee and smiled bashfully, "I'd love too…"

"So…this Friday at eight?"

"Sounds perfect."

_Aw yeah…I've still got it…_

_0-0_

**I didn't know he ever had it…anyway, see you next week for their proper date!  
**

**Cooper's Song: Tomorrow Will Be Kinder by, The Secret Sisters (The Hunger Games soundtrack)**

**Thoughts? **


	5. Fine Spanish Finger Foods

**I LOVE THIS CHAPTER…that is all.**

**I haven't managed to pre-read this, sorry for any mistakes! **

I don't. Stephenie does.

**Chapter five.  
Edward.**

"Daddy, Daddy, Daddy, Daddy, Daddy!"

Cooper sprinted down the playground, squealing my name and with his bag flying behind him. I know it's the weekend, but that still didn't explain his excitement. "Woah, Coop, where's the fire?"

He was still jittering when standing still! "I have the bestest, _most exciting _news ever, Daddy!"

_Now, this I gotta hear. _"Okay, spill."

"My friend Amanda came into class today and told us that her doggy, Paige, just had puppies! Can we get one _please, _Daddy, _please?" _He locked his hands together in a plead, titled his head to the side, puckered out his bottom lip and gave me wide, puppy dog eyes – _ha! How appropriate. _But seriously, if Cooper asked a criminal to confess to his crimes with that face, they wouldn't need a judge and jury trial; that's just how affective and powerful he is when pulling the guilt trip on us.

_But, fuck, a puppy is not on the cards right now. _"Coop, I don't know…"

"_Please, _Daddy! I've been _so _good and I've always wanted a dog – I have, I have. And they're not like snakes – _I don't even want one anymore – _and I'd look after him! I promise I will, I will! We can play in the park together; he could catch the Frisbee when we throw it!" He giggled into his clenched hands. "_Please, _Daddy…Amanda said that if the puppies aren't rehomed they'll be took -."

"—Taken." I amended his mistake.

"_Taken _to some horrible place, like the Pound and people don't treats animals nice at the Pound, Daddy. Amanda said they have _seven _puppies!"

_Christ, I'm not taking in all seven. "_Cooper, a puppy is just like a new born baby; it's not easy and it's a lot of hard work to look after and entertain them. We don't have the time to look after a puppy right now, bud."

"But…I really want one…and it could be my friend…"

_Christ, who just kneed me in the chest? 'Cause it bloody hurts. _That's one of the downsides to being a single father with just the one child – most of the time I have to bring work home with me and when I'm doing that, Cooper is left to entertain himself. There are loads of activities that he could do, but it's never quite the same on your own. And it's not as though I can ring a friend's parent and arrange 'play dates', because apart from the arrival of a so called Jamie Pearson, he never mentions other 'friends'. I hate that he's so lonely – I know exactly what it's like not to have many (or any!) friends, and I clearly remember begging my parents for a dog so that I could have a buddy to play with…

Maybe I should let him get one…I mean, it's not like we're unable to look after a puppy, and I could take some days off work to settle him in more… I promised Tanya that I'd keep him safe and happy, and if getting a puppy means he's happier, then who am I to stop that?

"Okay, here's the deal Cooper," his eyes and smile grew with excitement, "hey, hey, hey, I didn't say we're definitely getting one… We'll take a trip to see the puppies and I'll talk to Amanda's mom, or, y'know, whoever and I'll make my decision then, got it?"

Cooper leaped around in circle, squealing as he did so, and then wrapped his arms around my waist. "_Thank you, _Daddy, _thank you!" _

_See? This is what I get out of it – his glee._

With plenty of time to spare before Bella arrives this evening, we followed the directions to Amanda's house using the little note she had given to everybody. Within five minutes we were parked outside their house and saw Amanda and her mom just getting out their own car. We introduced ourselves and Sandy (the mother) happily took us to the back room where the puppies and Paige were kept. I hadn't thought about asking, and Cooper hadn't told me what breed of dogs they were, so I was pleasantly surprised to find a large Golden Retriever and seven hyper puppies all climbing over each other and fighting for the dominance.

Honestly, that made my decision making a lot easier – they are such gentle, caring dogs who are great with children. Yeah, they're big and need a lot of daily exercise, but I never imagined myself as a small dog person anyway, and this is exactly the breed that I would have gone for. Cooper is all into nature and various outside habitats, but, like all little boys, he does like to sit on his ass and watch TV a lot, so this means he would get outside into the fresh air even more. We have a reasonable sized back and front yard, and I know exactly how to look after a dog…

Sandy then informed me on everything I didn't know.

"In this litter we have three girls and four boys; one of the girls and two of the boys have been bought already though. They are eight weeks old and so you're able to take one home today if you decide to. This is Paige's first litter and she's been such a compassionate and attentive mom – taking care of all the pups, none have been left behind at all and none seem weaker than the others."

Cooper and Amanda were standing by the pen, smiling and laughing at the puppy antics.

"What food are they on?" I asked.

"They are taking Pedigree puppy food for now – here, I'll show you the bag." Sandy went to a high up cupboard at the back of the room and brought out a bright yellow bag which had two Golden Retriever puppies on the front. "We're feeding them three times a day, but soon you'll only feed them breakfast and dinner."

_I knew that… _"Okay, and how much are you selling them for?"

"We're not asking for a lot – between two-hundred and two-fifty – simply because we're not breeders and are just looking for good homes and to sell the puppies – I know some breeders often charge double that. But, honestly, my husband and I are willing to negotiate if money is an issue."

"No, that seems like a fine price for me." I then talked Sandy through my profession and helped her see that the puppy would be going to a good home. "We don't have the utilities at home so we won't be able to take one today, but with Cooper's excitement I could have him at the pet store as it opens tomorrow, and we could collect one in the afternoon?"

This was not how I imagined my weekend to be like. Damn, I'm too easily persuaded. Then again, I always saw us getting a dog at some stage, so why not now?

Over-hearing our conversation, Cooper spun around with his mouth open wide and eyes beaming. "Daddy, are we _really _getting one?"

I ruffled his hair, "yeah, Bud, we can get one."

That had Cooper jump into my arms just like before. "_Yaaay! _You're the best Daddy, _ever!" _

_Ha, yeah, I am pretty great…_

We asked Sandy to reserve one of the male puppies and before we left I said we'd come over sometime early afternoon tomorrow. Cooper could only talk about one thing during our drive home:

"I already know what I'm going to name him!"

I chuckled deeply, flicking the indicator to turn left. "Oh yeah, and what's that?"

"Flash! You know the Marvel character with a red suit and yellow electric bolts? Yeah, he's the _fastest man alive _and I can see our puppy being the fastest dog alive and he can _zoom _around our yard and I'll even wear my Flash costume to run with him!"

I pulled up outside our house. "Wow, Coop, it seems as though you have it all planned out."

"Papi, do you think Flash Cullen is a good name?"

_Papi – he's becoming foreign again. _"I think it's the best name."

**Bella.**

"Angelaaaa!"

I threw the clothes in my hand down onto the bed. _Eurgh, this is so frustrating. _Angela came into my room, sipping on a Budweiser – _my beer, thank you very much. _"What has your tits in a bunch, now?"

"I don't know what to wear!"

Taking another manly chug, my friend flipped through the clothes in my wardrobe and sucked loudly on her lips in thought. "Did Edward say it was a date or just dinner?"

"He didn't really say either…but I'm guessing it's just dinner…"

"Yeah…if it were me, I wouldn't wear anything too casual or too classy…so a...smart casual…?"

"I don't know! I'm the one asking for advice!" Why am I getting so worked up about this evening? It's only dinner with Edward, and possibly Cooper…that's nothing serious…I don't think.

"Okay, okay, how about this?" Angela held out my white and blue, vertical striped, button-down, sleeveless shirt. "And match it with leggings, a jacket and boots?"

Now, why didn't I think of that? "Aw, yeah, that'll be fine. And if I take my jacket off it wouldn't be too _showy-off-of-flesh?" _

"No, of course not! When are you leaving?"

"Er…I said I'd be there for eight, so, just over an hour."

"Excellent; enough time to get you looking gorgeous. Oh, and I've check out his feet…" She grinned and cocked one eyebrow.

"His feet?"

"Yeah – you know what they say about people with big feet…"

"Oh, Angela!"

"What?" She shrugged, "big socks."

_0-0_

"Hola!" Cooper greeted me with far too much energy. "¿Cómo estás?"

Crap, I don't do foreign languages. Is this some kind of initiation test? I knew he was speaking Spanish, and from what I remember when learning French, what he next said wasn't too unlike how you ask someone how they are (well, the first words anyway)…so, with a bit of hesitation, I answered with: "fine, thank you. How are you?"

"Sí, estoy muy bien!"

_Okay, he's lost me now. _"Um, why are you speaking Spanish?"

"Because Papi said we're having tapas for dinner and that is Spanish! _(Also, I just really like languages) _Do you know how to say 'hello' in Czech? I do! _Ahoj." _He reminded me of a pirate – ahoy!

"Wow, Coop, that's really clever – what else do you know?"

"Um, in Italian 'bella' (or, belle) means beautiful and pretty etc. so I could technically call you _Hermoso _'cause that's beautiful in Spanish. _Papi y Hermoso!_"

Speak of the Devil and he shall appear, _Papi _came into the clearing with a kitchen towel draped over his shoulder. _Yep, yep, the bastard is lookin' fine. _"Are you confusing Bella with your bilingual knowledge, Coop?"

"No Papi, te lo prometo." He smiled like a little angel.

"You promise, do you? Uh huh…" Edward turned his attention to me, "sorry about that, how are you? You look lovely." He simply kissed my cheek in greeting, but his hand lingered on my elbow for a little too long.

"Thank you – you look very handsome yourself," _no, seriously, you look as hot as hell, _"and I'm fine, thank you – how are you?"

"Yeah, I'm great. Um, we're having tapas for dinner - I hope that's okay with you?"

"That sounds amazing; I'm a sucker for some fine, Spanish finger-food."

"Daddy, Daddy, Daddy, can I show Bella our pets, please?"

Edward motioned his hand out to me as if to say it was my decision. "Go on then, Bud. Show me the way." Cooper cheered and took my hand before leading me through the house. I heard Edward laugh and the sound of him walking back to the kitchen.

"Bella," Cooper whispered as we went up the stairs, "I have some exciting news."

"Oh yeah? And what is your news?"

"We're getting a puppy tomorrow."

_Cute! _"Aw, I love puppies! What type are you getting?"

I was taken down a small hallway with rooms either side. "Um, a Golden Retriever and I'm calling him Flash after the super hero."

"Aw, you're so lucky, Bud. You'll have to take a picture and show him to me on Sunday."

"Okay! This is my bedroom…" The room we just entered had green painted walls and posters of Marvel characters as well as National Geographic animals tacked everywhere. His bed had a green camouflage cover and all the trinkets laid about helped you realise his love for exploring, investigating and goodness knows what else. I was taken to a chest of drawers which had a glass tank on top. At first all I could see was the sand at the bottom, some plastic cut out rocks, two little bowls and some greenery and wood – I really hoped it wasn't anything terrifying.

"This is Georgia our Leopard gecko." _Okay, I can deal with that. _"She's nocturnal which means she sleeps during the day, but she might be awake." Cooper opened the front hatches of the tank, stuck his hand in and picked up one of the plastic rocks. A pale yellow reptile with dark brown spots was all curled up – until Cooper interrupted its sleep, of course. "Come on, Georgia." He coaxed.

Because one hand was too small, he had the gecko lie on the under-side of his arm which was up close to his body. He stroked her back with the tip of a finger. "We've had her for three…_is it three? _Yeah, three years. My dad got her when I was just four, so I was too young to look after her, but now that I'm almost-practically a grown-up, I can keep her in my room and look after her too!"

_Almost-practically a grown-up –_damn, he's cute.

"My dad said we might get a boy one and then have teeny babies! I'd call him Leonard."

"Leonard and Georgia has a great ring to it." I commented. "She is very pretty."

Cooper smiled and then returned Georgia back to her bed. "Gary and Paul next."

We went back the way we came and turned into a room just off of the stairs. The happy squeaking picked up as soon as the door was opened. This room was very small and plain, but perfect for the apparent purpose at hand.

On a shelving unit at the back was a very large…well, I'm not too sure how to describe it…almost like a cage but without the roof. It had the cross-grid walls high enough so the pets couldn't get out, but low enough not to become a nuisance to Edward and Cooper. It had a higher level with a wooden ladder leading up to it and mounds and mounds of hey and a food bowl, and the lower, larger, level had colourful domes, a few toys and some lettuce leaves chucked about the place. What surprised me was the fact that the whole cage was lined with soft blankets, and not sawdust like I had imagined all guinea pigs lived on.

Two guinea pigs scurried over to us making that adorable, interactive, squeak. One was all black apart from a white tuft on his forehead and the other was all white with black and ginger splodges on his side. "This is Paul," he pointed to the black one, "and this is Gary. I got these for my Christmas last year and they are brothers."

I loved how he named them such human names. I mean if I was seven, I probably would have named them Fluffy and…Spots, simply because of their appearance. "Why did you name them Gary and Paul?" I asked.

"Um, well I really like _Spongebob Squarepants _and Gary is my favourite character on that and I just thought that Paul went well with the name." _Aah, simple – _an easy look into the mind of a child.

"It does go very well. And I love this layout you have, by the way."

"Thanks. Dad and I move them into a hutch in the garden during Spring and Summer, but when it gets colder we bring them in here. We keep all the food and bedding stuff for all the animals in here, but when we get Flash tomorrow, we might keep his food downstairs."

I was starting to wonder how many other pets they had…"Do you have a lot of pets?"

We said goodbye to Gary and Paul and closed the door on our way out. "Not really – you've seen them all apart from the Red Eye Tree frogs." I then remembered him mentioning the frogs when we first met. "Have you seen _Alvin and the Chipmunks_?" We were heading back downstairs again.

He took my hand again.

"I've heard of it, but I've never seen it."

"Oh, well I really liked that movie and so when we got the frogs I named them Alvin, Simon and Theodore, but my Dad said that they aren't chipmunks, so I couldn't name them that…I did anyway!" He giggled.

I did too. Just for the kicks.

"You're so sneaky, Cooper. To be honest, though, Gary is a snail in _Spongebob _and you gave that name to your guinea pig."

"Oh yeah! See, I knew it wasn't a strange choice."

It dawned on me then that he had named all his pets (apart from Paul) after the characters that he most enjoyed. Oh, and Georgia, but I'm guessing that Edward named her.

In the kitchen, Edward was setting up the bowls for our tapas and had the table set beautifully. I tapped his shoulder blades and peered over to see what he was up to. "Are you slaving away?" I joked.

He mimicked wiping sweat from his brow and hunched over in exhaustion. "I swear this is slave labour." He grinned and, just like before, I nearly died. "Are you having fun looking at our crazy animals?"

"Yeah, I'm really enjoying myself, thanks." And I was – hanging out with Cooper was very enjoyable.

"Come on, Bella, we haven't finished yet!" Cooper called across from the other side of the kitchen.

"Ooh, I better go." I tapped his back once more when leaving.

On a work surface by the back door was a large, square, vertical tank with black sides and back and a clear glass front. It was very misty and you could feel a little humidity off it, and all I saw on the inside was greenery – leaves, branches, etc. – and soil at the bottom.

"My dad and I can never tell them apart because they all look the same." He giggled again. (I've come to notice he does that a lot.) "I would get one out for you to see, but they don't like being catched much and just hop away. But look, there's one!"

On a high up leaf near the top we could just make out the bright green body, orange toes and pale blue sides. They really are beautiful creatures. "I don't know which one that is, but let's just call him Theodore." It were almost like he heard us – Theodore opened his eyes and I managed to see, first hand, the stunning red beauty.

I wouldn't like to see that in the middle of the night, though.

I'd probably crap myself.

_0-0_

The dinner was going really well – Edward and I were helping ourselves to the pitted olives, toasted pitta bread, dips, cheese…yeah, you get my drift – and Cooper was eating a bowl of plain pasta which Edward had to quickly cook up because he didn't like the tapas when they were on the table.

We happily discussed our times during college, what we studied and pretty much filling in the blanks from when we last saw each other. I was quite surprised when he never mentioned his wife/girlfriend - whoever Tanya was to him – but I guessed it wasn't the best topic to start around Cooper.

I found it so easy to talk to him, which could not have been said ten years ago…And, I know this sounds cheesy, but I really did feel some sort of connection between us. The way he smiled at the tiniest thing I said, and how I smiled in return because it was the only thing I could do in response.

Cooper left the table, mumbling something about how adults are boring, but we continued to talk. We were sitting opposite each other and had leaned inwards unknowingly. I was cradling my glass of red wine and the candles between us helped light up his face with a soft glow.

"So how old was Cooper when you came back here?" We had lost the conversation, so I asked the first thing that came into my head.

Edward seemed a bit hesitant in answer, which I didn't understand. "Ooh, he was barely six months old. Um, I was twenty-one with no idea how to be a father. Thankfully I had just finished my degree and graduated. I finished everything up in Chicago and came back here where my parents could help me raise Cooper and get me started."

_Wow…_

"Your parents are amazing people, Edward. I think if I had a child at that age and came back for my father's assistance, he'd show me the front door."

"Really? You don't think he would support you?"

I took a sip from my wine. "I don't know…I mean, I would have hoped he had, but my parents had me so young, and, just like yourself, my dad raised me alone, so I think he would have been very disappointed and made me do it by myself. Also I'm his only child (and a girl) so he would hate the idea of any guy getting _that _close to me."

Edward laughed and played with his hair a little. "Yeah, I completely understand where your dad is coming from there."

"What, you have a daughter I don't know about?

"Ha! No, but I do have a child, so I can reason with his protection over you."

_Aaah…he's such a great father._

_And I think that helped boost his attraction even more…_

**Edward.**

"Daddy…Daddy, wake up…"

The nudging of my shoulder pulled me 'round from my deep sleep. "Mmm…"

"Daddy you were snoring."

I yawned and rubbed my weary eyes, focusing on a pyjama clad Cooper standing by my bed. "No, I don't think so – I don't snore."

He giggled and then clambered over me to get into the other side of the bed. "Yes you were! You snore _really badly, _Daddy."

_I have nasal problems…_

"Daddy I have a secret…"

We were both huddled under the cover with only our heads sticking out. I flipped onto my side so we were looking at each other. "A secret? Can I hear it?"

The way Cooper hid his head in embarrassment made my heart flip in a funny way. "…I have a girlfriend…" He whispered.

"A girlfriend? Is she cute…?" I grinned.

Cooper bit his bottom lip and nodded quickly. "Mhmm…her name is Lucy and…and she held my hand and said she wanted to be my girlfriend…"

_My little boy is growing up!_

"Dude, that's so exciting! Wait until Uncle Emmett hears about this."

_Actually, no, I can already imagine what unnecessary comment he will say. _

"Daddy, is Bella _your_ girlfriend?"

"Oh, er, wow, er, no – no, she is just my friend."

"If Bella _does _become your girlfriend, would she be my alive mommy?"

_Alive mommy…_

"Why would you say that, Bud?"

"'Cause my friend Jamie Pearson's daddy got a girlfriend when he was no longer with his mommy and the girlfriend became another mommy…"

_Damn, this was tricky._

"Well…yes – if I married somebody and she became my wife then they would become your step-mom…okay?" Cooper lost all his happiness and stared down at his nose, nodding slowly. _Shit, I better fix this. _"But remember Coop that _nobody _will ever replace your mommy. And if you're not happy with whomever I might call my girlfriend, then I won't let them become your step-mom, because you are more important than anything else."

We both closed our eyes and I was certain he had fallen back to sleep, until his little voice broke my thoughts.

"You can make Bella my step-mommy if you want, I won't mind."

_0-0_

**I stinking love that boy, by the way. And, yeah, wee Lucy better not break his heart… ;) **

**Thoughts? **


	6. Family Feuds

**I wish I could give you all Cooper-Dressed-As-Thor for being so amazingly amazing!**

**I have a major obsession with Marvel in case you didn't notice what with me calling their dog Flash... If you are a fan of Thor and know the characters well then you might pick up on the clue I'm putting across in the first part… **

I don't. Stephenie does.

**Chapter six.  
Edward.**

"_Whoever holds this hammer, should he be worthy, shall possess the power of Thor…" _Cooper whispered into his plastic hammer. "C'mon, Flash, we need to save Asgard from the Frost Giants!" He swung the hammer around his head and then he was off – sprinting around the garden, swinging the hammer as he attacked the invisible enemies. Flash ran with him, yelping occasionally.

I stood at the back door with Cooper's jacket in hand, ready for us to leave. Flash noticed me standing here and ended his game abruptly to greet me. He jumped up, pawing my jeans and spinning in circles excitedly. We'd only had him two weeks, yet he was already getting big! Cooper and Flash had been inseparable and did pretty much everything together. When he comes home from school, Flash is the first thing Cooper goes too and they are straight out into the garden, running around and acting as several Marvel characters.

"Okay, Thor, it's time to go!" I called across the yard.

"But, Dad, I haven't killed all the Frost Giants yet and Asgard is still in danger!"

"Kill two more and then we really must leave!"

Cooper kicked the air, spun around, sliced the empty space and smashed his hammer down on the ground. But he did as he was told and finished his imaginary game sharpish.

"Oh, my goodness," he gasped, taking off the flowing, red Thor cape, "Daddy, you can be Odin!"

"Odin? Is that the old man with grey hair and an eye patch?" Together, we put Flash into his crate.

"Yeah, he's Thor's daddy so that means you need to be him. Actually…" He chewed on his lips as he thought, "if you're Odin then that means I must be Loki." He looked really bummed down at that.

"But are Thor and Loki not brothers? Surely you can be either…?"

"No, I'd need to be Loki…"

_Okay… _"Have you got everything you need?"

My distraction snapped Coop from his sudden odd behaviour. "Yep! Uncle Emmett is gonna have so much fun!"

That isn't hard; Emmett finds entertainment in a butterfly.

_0-0_

"Hey, Nanny!" Cooper zoomed into my parent's house and straight into my mother's arms. They shared a hug and 'how are you's. "Have you got sugar cookies for me, Nanny?" My mom always spoils Coop, being her only grandchild and all.

"There's a batch in the kitchen with your name written all over them." She beamed and allowed him to run into the kitchen.

"Only have one, Coop!" I shouted after him.

After greeting my mother and dropping all our coats over the stair rail, I went through to the living room to meet my siblings and siblings-in-law. Emmett and Jasper were battling each other on _Rock Band _and Alice and Rose sat watching the entertainment. Cooper joined us with cookie crumbs around his mouth and down his tee – Emmett quickly put a stop to their game.

"Hey! Why do you get cookies?" He complained, pointing to Coop in annoyance.

Cooper shrugged, "Nanny loves me more."

"But I was her first born! I'm special…" He whispered mostly to himself.

Jasper scoffed, "you sure are…"

For half an hour we sat and talked about all that was new to us. Cooper bounced on the sofa between Alice and Rose and eagerly told his Aunties about a gecko he heard about that is so small it could drown in a drop of rain and floats on water because it's so small and light. "It can sit on the tip of your finger comfortably it's that tiny!"

"You know what else is that tiny?" Alice piped up, "Uncle Emmett's brain."

"But…" Cooper looked from Emmett to Alice all confused, "but he's got a big head…?"

"It's all full of air – you could pop it like a balloon." Alice nudged him playfully.

"Yeah, well you know what's smaller than that gecko?" Emmett thumbed to Jasper, "his dick."

Cooper gasped and covered his mouth. "Uncle Emmett you can't say that! My dad said it is a mean word and I can only say wiener."

Emmett waved it off. "Your dad is just jealous 'cause he doesn't have one."

"That isn't true 'cause Auntie Alice and Auntie Rose told me my Daddy has stiff woods for Bella and Uncle Jasper told me what stiff woods is!"

_Oh, my God…_

I shot my brother-in-law a menacing look. Jasper rubbed the back of his neck and tried to hide his head in embarrassment. _You're the one who's embarrassed? Ha!_

Emmett guffawed, slapping his knee hard. "Dude, you are officially my best friend." He held out his arms for Cooper to climb into.

_Fine, no-one give me any sympathy then…_

Thankfully for my sake, Cooper remembered the Hulk Smash Hands he had brought to show everyone. "Hulk smash!" He roared, bounding the two, large, green fists together which spoke out quotes and phrases from the film. Emmett took one fist and Cooper took the other and together they pretended to 'smash' each other. I wasn't too concerned for Coop's safety because I knew Emmett would be careful around him.

My father arrived home from work just as mom was setting up the dinner – the whole house smelt of succulent roast beef._ Cue Homer Simpson around doughnuts impression… _

Sitting around the dinner table, we conversed some more until Cooper asked dad the same question he asked whenever they saw each other. "Did you do some cool operations today, Grandpa?"

Dad finished the mouthful he was chewing and dabbed his lips with a paper napkin. "I didn't do any cool operations, but I helped a guy who broke his leg.

Cooper dropped his cutlery in astonishment. "That. Is. So. _Cool! _I want to break my leg but Daddy won't let me._"_

_He says that like I'm depriving him of something._

"Your dad is right, Coop – a broken bone is very painful and if you break your leg you wouldn't manage to run around with Flash or even walk him on his lead for months…"

"Months? But that's not fair!" He took an angry bite of potato.

"Lucky you haven't broken your leg, then." We all smirked or laughed quietly, but Cooper scowled at his food.

"_Not fair…" _he mumbled. _"Buttheads…"_

"Hey," I pointed a stern finger in his direction, "what have I told you about calling someone a butthead?" He can be a very stubborn little boy sometimes, and I normally have to deal with his wrath. Fun.

_0-0_

"So, little brother," Alice grinned, scooping up a spoonful of cheesecake, "how was your date with Bella?" I knew that was coming at some point.

_And in 3…2…1… _"Edward, did you go on a date?" _Cue Esme…_

"Yeah! Edward had Bella over for dinner the other day." _Seventeen days, but who's counting?_

"Come on then, son, tell us all."

I pushed my glasses further up my nose, trying to decide which explanation would be better. "There's nothing really to tell – she came for dinner, we had a nice time and then she left. Apart from briefly passing when Cooper goes to swimming class, we haven't much spoken."

"Right, but you want more to happen…"

Again, my big-mouthed son decided to jump in before me. "Daddy said he'd marry her and make her my step-mommy."

_Yeah, thanks Coop._

"Wow, Ed, things are looking serious!"

"Cooper, that was not what I said. I told him that if I ever married someone then they would become his step-mom, but he is persistent in that role going to Bella."

All the ladies scoffed at me in disbelief, whereas Dad and Jasper seemed to take my side with an understand nod of the head. It's hard being a guy, y'know? We're very misunderstood creatures. However, in saying that, mom surprised me by taking my side as well.

"I believe you, dear. But remember that we are always here to help you if you need it."

I knew she meant if I needed their help in my attempt to 'court' Bella then to just ask, but it reminded me of something else. "Actually I need to go to a work dinner on Friday…anyone of you willing to babysit?"

"Noooo!" Cooper whined, shaking his head wildly, "I want _Bella _to babysit me."

Again, the ladies took his side, and not mine. "Cooper's right, Ed," Rose gave me that knowing look over her wine glass, "you ask Bella over to babysit and then when you get home (and Cooper is in bed) you subtly ask her to stay for a drink and…_le de dah…_the rest is history." Hesitation was apparently clear on my face. "Don't even think about changing our minds, Ed – we're not accepting anything unless you ask Bella first."

Cooper cheered and I groaned – my family are evil.

Talking about evil family, Emmett came back into the room after taking a, quote, ceremonious crap and said: "wait, what? Edward, are you finally getting laid?"

Which Cooper over-heard and said: "What's 'getting laid', Daddy?"

I shot my head over to Jasper. "If you dare tell him anything I swear to God, I'll knee you so hard, you'll never father children."

_0-0_

**Bella**

The phone call came late on Monday night. If I'm being perfectly honest, the idea of it being Edward had never crossed my mind, seeing as he barely spoke to me for two weeks and always blushed nervously whenever we did see one another. He asked how I was, what I had been up to and I answered and returned the questions. Edward then took no time in wasting and instantly asked if I was free on the Friday.

Again, I won't lie, I had a very cheesy smile on my face and I felt like shouting '_yes! I'd love to have another…er…dinner, with you!' _But, um, no – he asked if I could babysit Cooper for a bit whilst he went out to a dinner.

_Oh, so you want me to childmind your son whilst you go on a date with someone else? Yeah, thanks for the ego boost, mate._

And to make it ever worse (yes, worse!) he had the cheek to say that Cooper was desperate for me to look after him and he (I quote)_ "was not going to bother and didn't want to annoy you." _Look who's annoyed now, shithead!

Seriously, this guy is freaking hot and smarter than anyone I know, but socially, he's as thick as a plank.

He really doesn't know what to say or not say to a girl.

However much I wanted to say no to Edward and sit at home with wine and a chick flick, I couldn't do that to poor Cooper, so I accepted his requested and spent the remainder of that week dreading our next greeting.

_0-0_

Dammit, he looked so fine dressed in that grey suit, no tie, and black shoes. Yeah, well I hope your date is really, really shit and _she _turns out to be a _he! _Is it bad that I'm acting like this? No, I have every right to be jealous and pissed off.

But I play it cool and act like none of it had been affecting me. "Wow, Edward, you're looking very dapper."

He blushed again. "Oh, thanks…it's a, er, formal dinner with work – one of the managers has decided to retire early."

_Work party…fuck, now I just feel bad. _

_But he could be taking someone there as his date! Yeah, I can still act jealous and scream in my head._

"That sounds lovely – I'm sure you'll have a brilliant time."

"Thanks…um…yeah. So Cooper is having his dinner at the moment, but if you wouldn't mind having him in bed for eight-thirty?"

"No, not a problem."

I obviously don't know how often he's called in a babysitter that isn't a family member, but he seemed very nervous leaving Cooper – or he's just nervous around me. He continued to babble on, "okay, so you have my number and the number for where I'm going is on the kitchen counter, um…oh, and if you want something to eat or drink then, y'know, help yourself."

I couldn't help but laugh, "Edward, calm down, we'll be absolutely fine. You enjoy your evening."

He said goodbye to Cooper (who was too busy collecting spaghetti O's on the prongs of his fork to reply) and left the house – still as nervous as he had been.

I joined Cooper at the kitchen table, asking simple questions like how his day at school was if his new puppy, Flash, was settling in okay.

"Yes! He's _so cool, _Bella! We can play with him when I've finished my O's."

"Okay." I couldn't describe my excitement for the idea of playing with a puppy…

"Oh and my Dad said we can watch a movie together before I have to go to bed, so do you like _Tarzan_?"

_This is rapidly turning into the best night in a long time. _"I love _Tarzan_! I have the soundtrack on my iPod." No-one can play with your emotions better than Phil Collins.

"_Yay!" _He took a quick mouthful of spaghetti O's and pushed his chair from the table. "I've finished! Let's go play with Flash and watch that now!" I didn't like the idea of leaving a dirty plate on the table, so whilst Cooper went to get Flash, I cleared his dinner away and wiped down the surface.

The excited puppy met me in the living room. He bounded over, wagging his tail forcefully and jumping up with a real sparkle in his eyes. The squeaking of a chew toy had Flash stand down and whisk his head around to find the noise. Spotting Cooper with a plastic bone in his hand, Flash bounced over and jumped into his lap – the force made Cooper topple over onto his back and the two play-wrestled for the bone. Cooper's high pitch giggles went straight into first place on _Bella's Top Ten Sounds _list.

Together, with Flash in between us on the sofa, we watched _Tarzan –_and yes, I did silently sing along to practically all the songs.

"Bella, do you have a best friend?" He asked after watching Tarzan run around the jungle with his best friend, Terk.

"Yes I do – her name is Angela; she's the person you see at reception when you come for swimming class."

"Oh, I like her," he smiled. "I have a best friend too; he's my dad."

_0-0_

Watching Cooper get ready and into bed is the cutest/saddest thing I had ever seen. Once he had changed into his pyjamas, cleaned teeth and said goodnight to Georgia the Gecko, he then closes his curtains but makes sure to leave them open slightly. He sits on his duvet, looks through the crack in the curtains and whispers '_goodnight, Mommy'. _I had to swallow back my emotion and blink back the tears that threatened to show themselves.

But that isn't the end to his routine. Tucked up, he takes the photo frame next to his bed (that I hadn't noticed until then) and hugs it tight, whispering the tearful two words again. His own tears didn't pass my notice.

"Are you okay, Cooper?"

He dropped his head and sniffed loudly. "I want my Daddy…" He murmured.

My tears were brimming, but I didn't let him see how he had affected me. Instead, I sat on his bed and opened out my arms – he took my invitation for a cuddle. "Your dad will be home before you know it, Coop."

"But I want him home _now."_

"As soon as he does, I'll tell him to go and wake you up, okay?" He only nodded and put the frame back to its original place. His mother was utterly stunning – she had a really warm smile and I could tell where Cooper got his blonde hair from. "Your mommy is very pretty." I commented.

He nodded again. "Y'know why I like _Tarzan _so much? 'Cause he's like me."

I had to do whatever I could to get this boy smiling again. "You mean because he's a cheeky little monkey?"

Sadly, he didn't take in my attempted humour. "No, 'cause he won't ever know his parents either."

I stroked his back sympathetically. "But you have your daddy – you know him."

Cooper took a deep breath and rubbed one eye with the back of his hand. What he said next made my heart stop.

"No I don't – not my real one."

_0-0_

**Um…yeah…I'd love to know your thoughts after THAT!?**

**Also, if you could REC this fic I would be forever grateful!**


	7. Spiderlings

***Picks jaw up off ground* wow…that's all I can say…just thank you for everything. You guys give me butterflies… **

**I want you to remember that this is a work of FICTION and not everything would be the same in real life – you get me? **

I don't. Stephenie does.

**Chapter seven.  
Bella.**

Edward came home shortly before one in the morning – _thank God – _I was going insane with all the thoughts running through my head – _'no I don't – not my real one' _TELL ME WHAT THAT MEANS, COOPER! Clearly it means that Edward isn't his dad, but…oh, I'm getting myself worked up. I don't want to interfere with their business, but you can't blame someone for needing an answer to that, can you? I asked Cooper what he meant but he blanked out on me; like he had said too much and the only option was to say nothing at all.

He started crying again and asking for his daddy, but _who _was he asking for? Edward? Or his biological dad? Cooper has been with Edward all his life, so you would have thought he'd only know the one dad…but maybe he sees his 'real' dad from time to time? He could be like my friend back in school – she had a step-dad as well as a 'real' dad and called one 'Daddy' and the other 'Dad' – but I've heard Cooper refer to Edward as both terms – including foreign ones. So I didn't know what to think, except that Edward had to give me answers.

I switched off the television when he walked through the front door, throwing his suit jacket over the stair banister. I could tell from his heavy sigh that he felt dead on his feet, but I couldn't wait any longer. His head perked up when he noticed my presence. "Oh, hey…um, how was everything?"

"He was great…until bedtime when he got quite upset…"

Edward closed his eyes and rubbed his face with another sigh. "Ah…Bella, I'm so sorry. He's always been looked after by my family if I had to do something, and he hadn't cried for quite a while so I didn't think it would be a problem. I hope it wasn't a hassle for you."

"Um, no – I soothed him down and stayed until he fell asleep, but…" I took a deep breath, "okay, basically, he said something that's really shocked me and…" I didn't know how to complete my sentence – how to ask about his personal life without sounding too nosey.

Worry crossed Edward's face – _I love how concerned he is about Cooper, especially after what I heard. _"Bella, please, what happened?"

"Right…um…well, we were watching _Tarzan _and when he went to bed and started crying he said that he is a lot like the character because both won't ever know their parents and that…he doesn't know his real dad…"

Again Edward gripped his hair and stared at the floor with an unreadable expression – his shoulders slumped as if his body couldn't take the weight anymore. Without saying a word, he walked past me and into the living room that I just vacated. I debated what to do for a couple of minutes, but decided on following him and found Edward leaning back on the couch pinching the bridge of his nose and when his eyes opened I saw how glazed over they were.

_Oh, my goodness…he's crying…_

"I'm so sorry – I didn't mean to make you cry." I've always thought that it's so much harder to watch a guy cry; simply because it's an emotion most try to hide from everyone.

"No, it's – it's not your fault; I haven't heard that in so long, it was quite hard to take." He finds it hard to hear when someone mentions that Cooper isn't biologically his? _He loves that boy so much… _He slaps the space beside him. "Take a seat, Bella – it's only fair you know the story."

I did, but after his reaction I wasn't too sure. "Please, don't do anything that would upset you."

He smiled faintly, "I know it's been eating away at you and will only proceed to do so. Also, I think you have every right to know the truth."

I silently took the seat and wrung my hands together with nerves – I didn't know what I was about to hear, or if I wanted to anymore.

Staring at the wall in front of him, Edward began to speak…

"When I first started college in Chicago I met Tanya – we were both studying the same course and often found ourselves working together for assignments. I wasn't used to having someone who appreciated my friendship as much as she did and it was a fantastic feeling. For the first term we were inseparable – doing everything together and honestly acting like best friends in high school. She then met Garrett and, yeah, we didn't see each other as often as he had, but we still remained very close and she'd come to me for help more than anyone else…

…One day Tanya came running to my room; crying her eyes out and looking scared witless. She had just found out she was pregnant and wanted my advice in what to do. I feel sick thinking it now, but at the time I told her that if having an abortion would be the best option, then she should go along with it. But her thoughts on abortions had always stayed the same – she couldn't have gone through with it."

I loved how Edward smiled and how his eyes sparkled as he spoke. But it scared me, what he said – if Tanya had gone through with the abortion nobody would have known this fantastic little boy, and Edward and I may not have met again. His smile dropped when he spoke again.

"Unfortunately Tanya had never been the healthiest of people – she was born with a very weak heart; anything that made her heart beat too quickly could be fatal. Of course that raised concern when it came to the labour process. All the doctors and myself suggested she should have a C-Section but, and I still don't know why, Tanya was completely against that and, of course, nobody could force her to have surgery…

…Garrett (Cooper's _biological _father) had scarpered the second he found out about a possible child – not that I mind that at all, but I hate him for abandoning us for being 'too scared and young'. _Anyway_ Tanya must have been getting cautious, because as she drew closer to her due date, she made me promise, with everything that I am, that I would look after Cooper if she couldn't be there to do it."

In that moment, I had never felt more adoration for anyone. He was twenty-one years old with everything laid out in front of him, yet he promised his friend that he would look after their child if they couldn't. Simply thinking about everything he has done for Cooper when he didn't have to made tears spring up again.

"My name is on his birth certificate. As we all thought, her heart couldn't deal with the stress and seconds after Cooper was born, she…um…" I saw it was hard on him to admit the obvious, but he carried on talking. "She…yeah, you understand. She told me a couple days before that she wanted my name as his father – '_you'd be adopting him anyway,' _had been her words, _'I want it to read Cooper Michael Cullen and you have to promise me that you'll treat him as your own.'"_

Wiping my tears, I grab Edward's hand in comfort and he covers mine. "That is, quite simply, the sweetest/strongest thing I have ever heard. Do you realise how amazing you are, Edward?"

He laughed through his nose and shrugged, "I would have looked after him anyway."

"But it's because _you did _that makes you so wonderful."

It was now nearing two in the morning, but I couldn't leave no matter what the time was.

As we sat in silence, getting our heads around the tale, a daunting thought popped up.

"Edward, are you ever scared that Garrett would change his mind and fight for Cooper?"

His whole body tensed. "I often have nightmares about that. I don't know how I could cope."

**Edward**

I did as Bella told me and woke Coop up when headed up to bed, but he was in such a deep sleep that he barely came around. Seeing him sleeping peacefully, his little cheeks flushed and arms wrapped tight around his toy bear made my heart do funny flips – he is fine, safe and in my care. Yes, it worries me every day that Garrett would change his mind, but, seriously, who's best for him to live with? Someone who knows nothing about him, or someone who has been there every single day of his life? Exactly – I need to get my worries under control.

After a night of tears, he's usually bright and cheerful the next morning, but this time it was different. Cooper wasn't running about with Flash, or making up jokes that didn't have a punch line yet he found them hilarious. He was found in his room when I went upstairs, sitting at his desk with a notepad and pen in hand.

"Hey, Coop, can I have a word with you?"

He cut off my question and began his own conversation. "I've been doing some research…" He tapped the tip of his pen against his lips.

"Okay, but this is quiet important -."

"—According to the internet, a parent spends approximately fourteen-thousand dollars on one child in one year. So that means that you have spent approximately nighty-eight-thousand since I was born."

_Yep, and my bank balance has noticed it._

"That's really interesting, Coop, but we must talk about -."

Again, he cut me off and paid no notice. "—Did you know that with that money you could have bought four-thousand-nine-hundred guinea pigs or Leopard geckos; two-thousand-four-hundred-and-fifty Red Eyed Tree Frogs _or _four-hundred-and-ninety Golden Retriever puppies."

"Wow, that is an awful lot. But, why are you telling me this?"

Cooper spun his wheely chair around. He nibbled on his lip and wouldn't look at me – I instantly knew something was wrong. "That's a lot of money and so you shouldn't have any more spiderlings." His voice was barely audible.

"Spiderlings? Coop, we don't even have a spider…"

"Spiderlings are baby spiders and you shouldn't have any more babies."

_Where the hell is this coming from?_

I pulled him onto my lap and brushed his hair off his forehead. "Cooper, why is this upsetting you?"

His eyes glazed over and tears dropped onto his cheeks. "'Cause you won't be my Daddy anymore…"

I could have easily cried, but I knew it would have made him worse. "I will always be your daddy, Bud – it doesn't matter if I have one child or four."

"But…but…" He was now coughing and chocking on his sobs, "You'd be the daddy, they'd be the baby and they'd have a mommy and…and a…and a daddy and I'd….I'd just be Cooper."

I hugged him tighter to my chest, kissing the side of his head. "You know I love you, right?" He only nodded. "Then it doesn't matter if your insides don't match my insides – you will always be my son. In _Tarzan _he lives with monkeys, right?"

"Fictional gorillas."

"Gorillas, okay. But his mom is still his mom, yeah? It doesn't matter that she's a monkey and he's human – she raised him and loves him and she's his mom. I raised you – _and changed your stinky diapers-,_" He squirmed and smiled at my tickling, "I love you and you are my little boy and always will be whether I have more spiderlings or not."

"Okay…"

I tickled him again, "and you love me too, right?"

"Yes. 'Cause we do fun things together, like playing with the animals and have Lazy Saturdays."

"Exactly, Bud."

Cooper slipped off my lap and went to grab his jacket.

"Can we go buy a Leopard gecko friend for Georgia now? Or, no! A _Python! _Oh! And a friend for Flash!"

_0-0_

**The fun and animals never ends for Cooper ;) **

**Want to see a picture of Cooper? Well head on over to my new Facebook group (RosieRathbone FanFiction) and check out the sneaky peeks and pictures! **


	8. Girl Problems

**This chapter is kind of a filler, but damn, it sure does make you smile.**

**I'm sorry for any mistakes - I didn't have the time to read over this. **

I don't. Stephenie does.

**Chapter eight.**

**Edward.**

"Cooper?!" I call around the house, slightly concerned on his whereabouts. He was happily playing in the back garden with Flash and I could see them both whilst washing up the breakfast utensils, but I left the kitchen for a handful of minutes to take a piss and came back to find only Flash in the garden. I double-checked the garden, just in case he was out there and I couldn't see him – no, he wasn't – and that was when I started shouting his name. I called his name once more before charging into his room. _And relax… _he was perched in his bed with the cordless phone clutched to his ear – when he saw me his eyes widened and he slowly hid the phone behind his back, trying to be as inconspicuous as possible.

"What are you doing with the phone, Coop?"

He looked everywhere apart from in my direction, biting on his bottom lip slightly. His gaze then rose to meet mine; "I'm not on the phone…" he lied, badly.

"I can see you are. Who are you talking to?" I had more of a stern tone in my voice now. He could be talking to any random person on the phone, and I hate to think what he could be talked into doing.

"…Uncle Emmett…"

I still didn't feel one-hundred per-cent comfortable with that. "Can I talk to him, please?" After a bit more persuading, Cooper handed over the phone and I spoke steadily into the receiver. "Hello?"

"…_Hey, man." _

I breathed a huge sigh of relief at the sound of my brother's voice. "Sorry for interrupting you're call, Emmett. I just had to double check, ya know?"

"_Yeah, yeah, I understand, man."_

Cooper eagerly took the phone when I passed it back. "I'm going for a shower, Coop – okay? Remember we'll need to leave for your swimming lesson soon."

"Oui oui, Papa; d'accord."

Ten minutes later I was under the hot stream of water, soaping up my hair with shampoo bubbles. I couldn't seem to get Coop's curious phone call to Emmett out of my head – I knew he made the call, because I would have heard it ringing, which I didn't, but I don't understand Cooper's nervousness and reason to lie. What were they talking about which was such a secret? It isn't my birthday (nor is it coming up soon) and we have over a month and a half till Christmas, so it can't be a sorting out my presents…if it's something that Cooper is worried about or he needs to talk to someone about, why can't he come to me? It's not like he'd -.

"_FUU—" _My son's little head popping around the shower curtain broke me from my interior monologue. I did my best to cover my junk from his peering eyes. "Cooper what the hell are you doing?" This is not the first time he's walked in on me on the toilet or in the shower, but he was four the last time it happened – not seven and old enough to know not too.

"I need to tell you something, Papa!"

And he chose now to start this conversation? "Can you not wait until I'm out the shower?"

"No! I have to tell you now! It's so exciting!" I knew he wouldn't budge, so I allowed him to continue. "Uncle Emmett told me about this spider called a Brazilian Wandering Spider and do you know what it does?"

_Oh, shit…I knew exactly what it does… _"Coop that spider is not appropriate for you."

His brow knotted together in a frown. "But…it's just like you…"

"Like me?"

"Yeah, Uncle Emmett said the spider gives boys stiff woods for lots of hours…"

Yes, I knew what tends to happen if you're bitten by one, but now I know exactly why Emmett told Cooper about it – to humiliate my life even more. "Bud, I don't appreciate you talking about things like that, okay? Now I want you to let me finish my shower in peace, please."

"Okay…but, Daddy?"

"Yes, Cooper."

He smirked and pointed to my cupped hands (still doing their best to hide my dick). "Your wiener looks like a naked mole rat." He giggled. "But not a naked one…"

**Cooper.**

I'm having girl problems…

'Cause y'know how my Padre had a dinner with Bella? Yeah, I want to do the same with Lucy – y'know, my girlfriend? I want to but I don't know how…so, yeah, I'm having girl problems.

I want to ask my Padre (Papa, Daddy, Vater – whatever) but he don'ts know about girl problems and my Uncle Emmett says it's 'cause he's not been laid (I don't know what it has to do about lying down though…) So I had to ask my Uncle Emmett (he's _so cool _by the way) and that's when Padre caught me on the phone – that was awkward…

Uncle Emmett said to take lunch in to school with me and I can share it with Lucy. I really like Lucy by the way – she's really pretty and has long hair like Auntie Rose, but my Auntie Rose said that no-one is prettier than her, but that's not true 'cause Lucy is prettier…and my Mommy is prettier too.

Uncle Emmett then told me about the cool spider and that it gives people stiff woods, that was when I told my Padre and that was when I saw his wiener. My Daddy has a really big wiener…my one isn't that big! My friend Jamie Pearson says that he has the biggest wiener _ever, _but not as big as my Dad's!

"Padre?" I asked when in the car to the swimming pool, "are you gonna stay and watch me?" My Daddy always watches me swim and is really proud of me 'cause I'm the best swimmer in the world, and he loves me.

"I'll probably take Flash for a quick walk around the block, but I'll be there to watch most of it."

"Yaay!" I cheered 'cause it made me happy, y'know?

I said 'goodbye' to Daddy and Flash (my puppy is the best puppy ever – he's super fast too, just like the hero, Flash), said 'hello' to Angela (she's Bella's best friend and really nice – but not as nice as Bella) and then went to get changed. I was one of the quickest getting changed and ran out to see Bella. I wanted to say sorry for crying when she babysitted me on Friday. When she saw me coming over she stopped and smiled, but I wanted to give her a hug, so I did. Bella gave me a hug back – I like her hugs.

"I'm sorry for crying on Friday, Bella."

"Aaw, Cooper, you don't need to apologise – are you feeling better?"

I nodded. "Hey, Bella, I played a gunny joke on my Pare this morning." I giggled 'cause it was funny. Bella giggled too.

"Oh, really? What did you do?"

"He was having a shower and I scared him in the shower! He was all nakey and I saw his wiener!"

Bella's eyes went all wide, probably 'cause she found my joke funny too.

"Um…wow, Coop – you sure are a prankster."

"Yup! And his wiener is really big, Bella. When you become his girlfriend you can see it too!"

"Um…yeah…maybe…" Her eyes went all wide again.

Bella wants to see my Padre's wiener 'cause she wants to be his girlfriend. Maybe Lucy wants to see my wiener too, 'cause she's mine…I don't know; I'll ask her.

Guh…I don't like having girl problems…

_0-0_

Swimming lessons class was so good today! Spence was off ill (which is good, 'cause he's a butthead) and Bella taught us how to swim on our backs. She didn't say this, but I know she thought I was the best swimmer – I'm the best at everything. My Daddy was watching me in the café after taking Flash for a walk and whenever I swam from one side to the other he would smile and stick his thumb up at me. He doesn't know I know this, but I saw him watching Bella a lot – I think that's because he's wanting to be her boyfriend and 'cause he wants to be her boyfriend and for her to be his girlfriend he gets stiff woods a lot – he doesn't need that spider to bite him! My Uncle Jasper (he's so cool as well, but Uncle Emmett is better) tolds me what stiff woods is and said it's when your wiener gets really big which I think is funny 'cause Daddy's wiener is already really big!

After swimming lessons class we had to go to the supermarket so I could have lunches from home this week. I don'ts like the supermarket, it's boring, but I make it fun by playing funny games, like pretending to be Iron Man and flying down the aisles. I obviously cannot fly, but I stick my arms out like plane wings and run down them, zooming in and out of carts and running around Daddy and his cart.

Daddy gets boring things like oranges and apples and healthy breakfast bars, but I'm cheeky and put in boxes of candy and chips. He tells me to put most of the thing back and I can have one candy bar in my lunch a day, but not a whole bag for now.

"Do I look like one of the guinea pigs? No. So do I eat like one of them? No."

Daddy doesn't understand good food…

_0-0_

The next morning I'm really excited, 'cause I'm having lunch with Lucy just like how Daddy had dinner with Bella!

"Padre, can I have four sandwiches?"

"Four?" Padre asked, "that is a bit much, Coop."

"I'm a growing boy and I need my food!"

That's not actually the truth. I told Lucy – y'know, my girlfriend? – Yeah, I told her I'd bring her a PB&J 'cause she loves them, so I'll bring her one.

We'll have a date.

Yeah, I look after my girlfriend.

Y'know – Lucy?

"How about I cut these two halves in half, then you'll have four squares?"

I guess that would work… "Okay, fine! And can I have a candy bar _and _chips?" That way Lucy could have one and I'd have the other!

Daddy had that stern look again. "You know the rules, Coop – one or the other, but not both."

I chose the chips and then mumbled about Daddy and how I don't know good lunch.

When I got to school I saw my friend Jamie Pearson saying goodbye to his mommy. "Hey, Jamie!" I shout and run over to him. He starts kicking his soccer ball and asks if I want to play, but I don'ts like soccer, so I ask if we should play Avengers instead.

"Yeah! I'll be Captain America, 'cause he is the best Avenger ever!" Jamie pretends that his arm is the shield and starts to block invisible things from hitting him, he makes the '_pew pew pew' _bullet-shot noise at the same time.

"Then I'll be the Hulk! Hulk _SMASH!" _I go in to punch Jamie's tummy but he blocks me with his shield. "Hey! Nothing can stop a Hulk Smash!"

"Captain America can 'cause he's the greatest!"

"No he can't! He's not even that good – he just has a shield and a silly mask."

Jamie looks angry now, just like me. "You're just stupid, Cooper; you don't know anything."

"At least I have a girlfriend, you don't!"

"I don't want a girlfriend – girls are ugly."

"Lucy isn't ugly! She's prettier than you!" Jamie Pearson looks like poop.

"Go away, Cooper, I don't like you anymore."

I start to cry. "I don't want to be your friend anyway!"

I don't need another friend, I have my Padre.

_0-0_

At lunch time I sit at a table with the PB&J sandwiches, chips and a drink out ready for Lucy to have with me. She waves at me and runs over. "Hi, Coop." Just like my Daddy, she calls me 'Coop' too.

"Hi Lucy…" She's wearing a little white dress today with yellow flowers on it and big white socks that go up her legs. It's winter, but she still wears a dress which I like – she looks pretty in a dress. Well, she always looks pretty, but, y'know.

"I saw this _amazing _thing earlier, Coop! It was like, well, I don't know what it was (a spider of some sort) but I knew you would like it!" I gave her two of the peanut butter and jelly squares, and I have the other two. "The legs were black, then orange, then black again with little white feet!" We both laughed at that.

"Oh I think I know what you mean! I think it's the Mexican Blood Leg – my Daddy told me about that one. Their leg span is approximately four inches and apparently their really tame."

Lucy squirms, "ew, Coop, spiders aren't tame, but butterflies are – they are really beautiful and flutter…" She flaps her hands like little wings.

"Hey, Lucy…" We both turn our heads and see Jamie Pearson with his lunch box in his hand. "Can I sit here?"

"No, Jamie! I'm on a date!" I shout. He's like Padre – he doesn't understand girls. If I was Spider-Man I would web his lunch box and fly it across the room so that he could leave me alone and not interrupt my date.

"Shut up, Cooper. Can I sit here, Lucy?"

Lucy takes a bite of her sandwich, and then looks over at Jamie. "I'm having lunch with my boyfriend, Coop. Please leave us alone, Jamie." I laugh when Jamie walks away with an angry look on his face.

"My Auntie Rose said that if people I don't like do things that I don't like I should punch them in the nuts."

"What, like cashew nuts?"

"No!" I giggled, "like wiener nuts!"

Lucy looked all shocked, "Coop, that's disgusting!" She then giggled as well. I like her giggle, but I think I like Bella's more…I don't know, it's about the same.

"No it isn't! My Uncle Jasper said it's natural for all boys to have wieners and nuts and girls have pee-pees!"

"Coop, you're so strange…"

We both giggled again, and finished our date. Jamie didn't bother us again, which was good, 'cause we don't like him no more.

_0-0_

Daddy picked me up after school and I gave him a big hug 'cause I missed him during the day.

"How was school, Bud?" He kissed my head. I don't like when people kiss me, 'cause it's all gross and slobbery, but I don't mind my Daddy doing it, 'cause he's my best friend.

"Fine. But y'know my friend Jamie Pearson? I'mma punch him in the nuts."

Daddy laughed, "and, um, why is that?"

"'Cause I was trying to have lunch with my girlfriend, Lucy, but he kept on annoying us and tried to sit with us and this morning he didn't play Avengers properly and said he didn't want to be my friend anymore. He also said Lucy was ugly but then wanted to sit with us. So, yeah, I'mma punch him in the nuts."

"Oh, Buddy, I'm sure he didn't mean to play the game wrong, and maybe he didn't know you wanted to have lunch alone with Lucy?"

My Daddy is a very smart man, but he is also very stupid sometimes. But I guess it's because he doesn't know about girls and girl problems, 'cause otherwise he would have known that it is obvious when someone is having a date with their girlfriend or boyfriend.

I pat his shoulder. "Daddy, I think I need to teach you about girls."

_0-0_

***chuckles to self* I think this is the only FanFic where Edward needs to get advice on picking up chicks…from a 7 year-old.**

**Remember to follow my Facebook group (RosieRathbone FanFiction) for sneak-peeks and pictures! (I added one of Lucy the other day…) If you have problems finding the page, send me a PM and I'll help you :)**

**Thoughts? Want more Cooper POVs? **


	9. Boo-Boos

**I know we all want our favourite couple to get down and dirty but this is going to be one of those slooow burn stories, however, we slowly start getting the ball rolling in this one! **

**Thank you all so much again! You guys are amazing and I flove ya. **

I don't. Stephenie does.

**Chapter nine**

**Cooper.**

Today is Saturday.

I like Saturdays 'cause I don't have to go to school, I can play with Flash _all day long _and Dad and I have Lazy Saturdays on Saturdays – that is where we lie in Dad's bed all morning, talking about fun stuff, have pancakes with lots-a-lots-a maple syrup (in the bed!), talk about animals and sometimes watch a movie.

But I don't like Saturday today.

'Cause y'know how my Dad works with lots-a-lots-a animals? Yeah, well he has to go somewhere and work with animals and I want to go too, but I nots allowed, 'cause I'm too young. But that isn't true! I'm in the oldest reading group in my class at school, I'm _really really tall _and I'll be eight in… (_December…January…Mar-no-February…March…) _four months! See, I am old enough! And I know all about animals, but Dad said no… He also said he was going with someone he doesn't like and I asked why he doesn't like them and he said 'cause she does stuff he doesn't like so I said to punch her in the pee-pee!

'Cause, y'know, she doesn't have nuts.

Instead of going to be with the really cool and awesome animals with my Dad, I have to stay with my Auntie Alice. I like my Auntie Alice (she's cool and makes tasty cupcakes) but I wants to stay with my Dad. I think my Uncle Jasper will be there too, but he doesn't have Lazy Saturdays, he teaches kids how to play guitars. I want to learn how to play the guitar then I can be a rock star! When I'm older I either want to be a rock star or work in a zoo. 'Cause if I work in a zoo I can be with the animals all day long, and my Dad could work with me and then I won'ts have to be alone when he goes to work. I could be the owner of the zoo and if people I don't like do things I don't like they can get a punch in the nuts (or pee-pee) and then they have to clean out the poop from all the animals!

Y'know what else is annoying? I can't take Flash to Auntie Alice's house 'cause she doesn't like doggies, so I have to leave him behind. Which isn't fair 'cause she only doesn't like big doggies, and Flash isn't a big dog, he's still a puppy and he's smaller than me! But Dad is being a butthead and said we have to leave him at home.

Today is going to be so rubbish.

_0-0_

I want to go home now… Uncle Jasper isn't here 'cause he's teaching kiddies how to play the guitar and when he gets home he can't play _Rock Band _with me 'cause he was school work to do. My Uncle Jasper is a teacher at the high school, he teaches History and when I leave my school and start high school he might be my teacher! I won't be able to call him Uncle Jasper though; I would need to call him Mr. Whitlock which is weird! So, yeah, Uncle Jasper isn't here and I have to go and get flowers with Auntie Alice soon. But at the moment it is fun 'cause we're making cakes! Auntie Alice let me lick the bowl _and _the spoon! I never make cupcakes with Dad 'cause he always burns them and they don't taste nice, but Auntie Alice makes amazing ones!

"I'm putting Skittles on mine and lots-a-lots-a icing!"

Auntie Alice was putting flowers on hers but I'm a boy and boys don't put flowers on their cupcakes. "Wow, Coop; that looks really colourful. Are you going to give one to your Dad?"

"Um…yeah, I'll give him one and I'll have the other three for me!" I giggle. "Dad has green eyes and these Skittles are green so I'll make one that looks like him. But, Auntie Alice, how can I do the glasses?"

"Oh, that's quite simple." Auntie Alice took the black icing pen and drew little squares around the Skittles, then joined the squares together and put lines off to the side of the cake. I giggle again, 'cause it looks just like my Dad! "And look, you can use that to make a nice smile." Auntie Alice cut off a bit from the strawberry lace and made it into a smile.

"No, you have to have it longer at one side, 'cause Dad smiles oddly."

Auntie Alice laughs at my joke, but it wasn't a joke – that is how my Dad smiles. "You mean when he grins? That's very well observed, Coop." I made more cupcakes – I even iced 'Cooper' on one of them, but I couldn't fit all the letters in together, so the 'e' and 'r' are under the 'Coop'. But I did really well 'cause Auntie Alice said I did.

"Hey, Coop, do you know if Dad and Bella have seen each other again recently?"

"Well Dad saw her on Sunday after swimming lessons class, but do you know what Bella said?" Auntie Alice looked excited, but I don't know why.

"What did she say?"

"Bella said that she wants to see Dad's wiener when she becomes his girlfriend!"

When Auntie Alice is excited she bounces on her tip-toes and claps, "really? You know what we should do? We should help them become a couple!"

"Yeah! But how do make them a couple, Auntie Alice?"

"Well…we set them up on dinner dates and make sure they are in the same place at the same time – things like that. Do you think you could help dad see how wonderful Bella is? I know they would be a great couple."

"Yes. I know my Dad really likes her 'cause he gets stiff woods and I wants her to be my step mommy, so I think we should work as a team like The Avengers and get them as boyfriend and girlfriend…"

Auntie Alice made me slap her hand in a 'high five'. "Let's do this!"

_0-0_

"What about these ones, Auntie Alice?" I thought buying flowers would be super super boring, but it was fun! I liked all the pretty colours. I liked the big blue ones with white bits.

"They are beautiful, Coop, but I'm looking for yellow and pink ones to match the colour scheme. Can you find some?"

We played a game to see who could get more flowers the quickest – I won! But I knew I would win 'cause I'm the best at racing games like that. One time my Dad asked me if I could get in my jammies before him and I won that too! See, I am amazing.

Auntie Alice liked my flowers and bought all the ones I chosed, and some that she picked too. And y'know what I saw when we went to the car? Bella's truck! Yeah, it was parked down the street and that made me really happy to see it, 'cause it makes me happy when I see Bella. See? Simple.

"Auntie Alice, look! It's Bella!" She was just getting out of her truck and still hadn't seen me yet!

I asked if I could run down to see Bella and Auntie Alice said yes. So I did. I'm a really, super fast runner and Bella didn't even know I was running over until I wrapped my arms around her back in a cuddle. I giggled when she jumped in surprise.

"Hi, Bella!"

She didn't look scared no more when she saw it was me. "Cooper, you scared me!"

"Did you not know it was me, Bella?"

"I didn't even know you were there, Coop!"

_She called me Coop! My Dad calls me 'Coop.'_

"You can call me 'Coop' all the time if you want, 'cause that's what my Dad calls me and I like it."

Bella smiled and put her arm around my shoulders. "Then I'll call you that more often."

"What are you doing, Bella? I'm buying flowers with Auntie Alice." Auntie Alice came over too and she and Bella hugged each other when they said 'hello'.

"I've just finished work and I always go for a coffee when I finish, so I'm going to get one."

I want to go! I want to have a coffee with Bella too! I don't like coffee, but I'll have a milkshake or something…and a cookie! Yum, cookies are tasty, 'specially with chocolate bits. I asked Auntie Alice if I could have a milkshake and cookie and she said yes! I think I still had lots-a-lots-a hours 'til Dad is coming back, so we have time. Yus! I love cookies.

_0-0_

**Bella.**

I should have known Alice was up to something. She looked way too suspicious the whole time we sat at the coffee table. I usually get a cup-to-go, but I must admit it was very enjoyable to sit with Alice and Cooper (sorry, I mean 'Coop') and have a catch-up. Coop eagerly told us both about a new exotic animal and how they had made cupcakes earlier – he apologised for not making one for me, which I thought was really damn cute. But it was when Alice started talking about Thanksgiving that I got nervous.

"So…what are your plans next week?"

"I'm having lots-a-lots-a turkey!" Coop bounced on his seat – a sure sign he has had way too much sugar for his little body to cope with.

"Charlie and I tend to have a quiet meal together; might invite some of his friends over for beer and pie." I shrugged, "y'know, the usual."

"Who's Charlie?" Coop was now on his second cookie and still bouncing slightly from side to side.

"Charlie is my dad – he's the Chief Policeman here in town." Coop instantly knew who I was talking about and started giggling whilst brushing his finger along his upper lip, imitating a moustache.

Back to Alice. "Great! You'll be free to come to our party on Monday, then? Emmett and Rosalie are heading to New York on Tuesday so we're having an early Thanksgiving drinks on Monday. You'll come then, right?"

I thought long and hard over an excuse not to go (not that I don't love the Cullens, but I haven't seen them in so long, it would be really awkward) but unfortunately, I couldn't come up with an honest answer. "I'm not sure…it's a time for family and -."

"—No, it's to spend time with loved ones. Bella _please. _You're not a stranger to us (even if it has been, like, a decade) and I know a certain father-son duo who would love you to be there…" Alice edged over to Coop and smirked at him quickly.

I really didn't have any excuse otherwise, and seeing Edward, perhaps dressed in a sexy suit again, would not be offensive to the eye…Ah shit, who am I kidding here? "Okay, fine! Where and when?"

Alice squealed and Coop (too engrossed in his third cookie) smiled in a daze. Both gave each other a high five and an '_oh, yeah'_.

I don't think I want to know what they're up to.

_0-0_

"Cooper, slow down!" Alice and I were casually strolling down the street watching Coop 'fly' down, spinning around and dodging the odd pedestrian. "Now I see why Edward refuses to give him much sugar."

"But I'm being Iron Maaan!" Coop hooked his arm around a lamp post and spun around…and around…and around again.

Alice groaned into my shoulder. "Edward is going to kill me. Cooper has had cake mix, icing, Skittles, cupcakes, a sugary milkshake and three cookies…"

As we both laughed at the probability of Alice's soon-coming death, we heard, what sounded like, a loud slap on the ground and then a piercing cry. We didn't delay running over to see the damage. I've used this saying so many times, but never until this moment have I literally meant; I physically sucked back my gasp.

All I took notice of was the blood pooling from his mouth. Even with Alice and I kneeling down and doing our best to calm him down, Coop was screaming in pain with his hand shaking in front of his bloody mouth. My heart went out to the little boy; it looked so painful. Alice took out a tissue from her purse but when she went to clean up the mess, Coop refused and moved away from her hand.

"Cooper, sweetheart, I need to clean your face up a bit."

"Nnnnoo…I wan- ma daaaa-y." His speech was mumbled from the accident; his upper lip had already swollen twice the size and had turned an odd-purple in colour. I noticed Cooper leaning towards me more than Alice, and I took that for granted.

"Coop," I soothed, rubbing his shoulder, "you'll feel much better if you let us clean up your mouth – I promise." It took some more persuading until he took the tissue from Alice and dabbed it on his chin, he winced back instantly. "Oh, I think you've grazed your chin, Coop. Here, do you want me to do it?"

After cleaning up his mouth as best we could, Alice noticed what had happened. She subtly tapped her teeth and then tapped her top-lip in a way to say that his teeth had gone through his lip along with the graze on his chin.

"Shall I phone Edward?" I asked Alice this question, but Coop decided to answer it himself.

"Yeah!" He screamed, still with the tears falling.

I hushed him against my front and had a silent conversation with Alice. _'Hospital?' _I mouthed.

She thought it over then shook her head, "Sweetheart, do you want to go and see Grandpa?"

With another tearful nod we helped Cooper into the back of Alice's car and drove off to see Carlisle.

_0-0_

I passed Edward the mug of coffee and sat beside him at the kitchen table. It was nearing ten-pm and Cooper had been sleeping peacefully for the past couple of hours. Thankfully he didn't need any stitches or special medical attention – Carlisle took him to his office at home and worked his magic; wiping off the blood, rubbing a cream onto his cut and the graze and double-checking that Cooper hadn't chipped any teeth when he fell.

Unfortunately, due to lack of phone signal, Edward never got the message until he was heading home. As we expected, he was far from calm. Stuttering, asking us to explain what had happened and if Coop had went to hospital or not. We did our best to reassure him that everything was fine.

"Thanks," he mumbled, "I'm sorry for taking up your day, Bella."

"Hey, don't be ridiculous. I couldn't have left even if I had to."

Edward took a sip of coffee and then rubbed his temple with one hand. "I still can't thank you for how you helped today. I know it wasn't a major wound or something life-threatening, but I can imagine how scared he must have been, and it means a lot to know that you were there to help him."

My only response was to smile and clap my hand against his arm. "Honestly you don't have to thank me."

"It's just… when I heard your messages, saying he had had an accident and Carlisle was looking at him I freaked out – what was wrong? Is he okay? Is it serious? – The pain…the worry…it was like nothing I had felt before…I have always been there when he's hurt himself, and today I wasn't…Sorry, I'm rambling on here, but I feel so much better that he had you and Alice there for comfort."

He looked so vulnerable and as he rambled his most recent sentence pain winced through his eyes slightly, but, again, it only made me smile more. I can't say what it was, but some wild attraction growing strong. "Edward, that little boy already means so much to me – there's nothing I wouldn't do for him."

**So, we're getting there, no? And if you've seen the movie Real Steel with Hugh Jackman (*Huge* Jackman…) then the little boy, Max, is the perfect Cooper, only a wee bit older! (the actor is representing him in the pictures I've made…) So check that out!**

**Facebook Group – RosieRathbone FanFiction, for sneak-peeks, pictures and general ramblings ;) **

**Thoughts?**


	10. When I Grow Up

**Sorry for the delay, I was puppy-sitting all weekend, but I should now be back to my usual Wednesday, Sunday updates. **

IMPORTANT NOTICE: **I received a review for the last chapter saying it was irresponsible of Edward to only give his son swimming lessons now (at nearly 8 years old) but I want to make it known to all that Cooper CAN swim, he is simply learning the strokes and how to improve in the sport from Bella. **

**Another thing is in relation to this chapter: I've never celebrated Thanksgiving, I've never written about it either – everything I mention in this chapter is from my wee American friend and how he celebrates with his family (thanks Jacob!)**

**But without further ado, and a massive thank you to everyone who read and reviewed the last chapter, I give you chapter ten…**

I don't. Stephenie does.

**Chapter ten.**

**Edward**

"Dad, Dad, Dad, can I get this one?" Cooper skipped down the aisle a grabbed a t-shirt that had caught his eye. Alice had not-so-subtly forced the shopping list into my hand for this evenings Thanksgiving drinks party and sent me off to Walmart. Naturally, Cooper was not happy to hear that we had to drive to Port A. when he came out of school, but I promised I'd buy him a new outfit for the party, which he quickly agreed too. However the tee he saw was not in our agreement.

"Remember I said smart clothes, bud." I parked the cart beside him.

"But, Dad," he shook the tee vigorously – it almost fell off the rail, "this one is _so totally awesome _and it's gots Iron Man on the front!" The tee was a vibrant orange with the character coming in from the left side, showing off his palm with the brightly lit circle shining.

I hate denying him of things (especially simple things like a cheap Walmart top) but if I said I was buying him smart clothes, then I have to stick to my deal. "You have got a lot of Avenger tops and it'll be Christmas before too long – why don't you wait and put it on your Santa list? But, hey, this is a cool one…" I spotted the blue, plaid button down shirt which was just what I was looking for. Apparently it wasn't cool enough for Cooper who huffed and stomped his foot in frustration.

"Oh, you _suck _you don't know _anything _about cool clothes! Just 'cause you're boring Dad and wear boring clothes_…" _he spoke through clenched teeth.

I had had enough with his attitude and was eager to leave the shop as soon as possible. And I bet I wouldn't have been the only father thinking this if their son started a mini tantrum in the middle of Walmart. God, can you think of anything worse? "Fine, then I won't get you anything. Let's go now."

"But you said I could get some clothes!"

"I said you could get some smart clothes for the party, but you think they're boring and clearly don't want them. I want you to put back your Iron Man top and come with me please, Cooper."

He continued to refuse and it ended up being me who took the tee from his hands and practically threw it back onto the rail. "Let's go." I held no humour in my voice and Cooper knew from experience that I meant business. He trudged behind me slowly and gave me that well known '_you-are-the-worst-person-in-the-world' _look. His attitude only got worse when we were scanning through the items. He spotted a bag of M&Ms in the confectionary stand, asked for them with a tiny voice and groaned loudly when I said no.

"But why not?!"

I hand the check-out clerk my card, "you'll be having lots of treats at the party and after your attitude back there you don't deserve candy."

I left the shop with a screaming child and a bag full of Alice's crap.

Oh, she so owes me for this.

_0-0_

Unfortunately for me his attitude didn't get any better once we got home. Cooper wanted to go out and play with Flash even though it was freezing cold and raining, but because of the weather, I said no. He then wanted to make up an assault course for Gary and Paul, but his homework had to be completed first. Yes, I probably seemed like the meanest dad in the world to him, but he has to learn that he can't play around _all _the time and those more important things have to be done first.

Like right now for example; we have an hour before the party starts and he needs to have a bath and hair wash.

"But I don't _want _to have a bath – I want to play with Flash!" He was rocking himself off the banister.

"You can play with Flash afterwards." I was halfway up the stairs, doing my best to coax him.

"But I won't have time, 'cause I take ages in the bath playing with all my toys…"

"Then how about you have a shower? C'mon, buddy, you need to wash your hair and make yourself look nice for this evening."

He flattened his already-polker-straight hair with his palm. "But I already look nice 'cause Lucy said I looked nice today…And you should have a shower too 'cause my girlfriend isn't going to be there, but yours will!"

"Coop, I don't have a girlfriend…"

"Yes you do – Bella. _Duhh. _C'mon, Padre, I'll show you what to wear…_" _The idea of a challenge seemingly brightened his spirits and he raced up the stairs in front of me, running into my room and over to the drawers. "Ooh, I have a shirt like this!" He brought up the black polo shirt, closed the drawer and moved to one below it, "I have pants like these, too!" He had found the beige chinos I received from Alice for my birthday and seldom wear. "We could be matching 'cause, y'know, we're best friends!"

At that moment, no matter what he did, I couldn't do anything but love him; especially when he says things like that. Growing up, I had never been the sort of person to say: '_my parents are my best friends' _and I had always found the idea a little bit strange, but now that Cooper said it, it is my favourite saying in the world.

"Sure, bud, why not? So…want to have that shower now?"

"Okay…But you can't help me 'cause you'll see my wiener…" He crossed his right foot over his left and cupped a hand between his legs.

I chuckled quietly, "it's nothing I haven't seen before, Coop."

Whilst in the shower, Coop refused my help until it was time to rinse off the bubbles. "_Daaaddy! I'm reaaady!" _he shouted from the steamy bathroom. He covered his eyes with a face cloth and pursed his lips tight even though all the water and bubbles were dripping down the back of his head and onto the tiled floors.

After the shower we split off in different directions to get ready and only met up again when my shoe-tying-skills were needed. "Dad, why do you have lots-a-lots-a hair and I don't?" My hand let go of his lace and patted the crazy locks on my head.

"You do have lots of hair, Coop – yours is just very straight and thin whereas mine is kinda curly and thick so it only seems like I have more."

"_No _I mean, like, on your arms and legs…and wiener…" He giggled into his hand. _So immature…_

_But, wait, is he too young to learn about…well, _hair in funny places? _I think yes._

"Um…well…um, when people grow older their hair grows too…and…so it grows on your face as a beard or…on your arms and legs." _Fuck, this is awkward. _But it shouldn't be because I knew I would be questioned on hormones and puberty and everything else a guy has to suffer through. "However, because I have dark hair it's more obvious to see." _Why did I say that? It didn't help the case; I still have more than he does._

"So…when I grow up will I have a beard?" He giggled. "I might look like Bella's dad 'cause he has one just here," he rubbed his top lip, "and I think it looks really funny. Why don't you have one?"

I finished off tying his shoes and handed him his jacket. "Some people suit beards and moustaches and some don't. It all depends on what you look like when you grow up." I took the Walmart bags and Cooper took Flash on the leash. "Any more questions you wish to ask me?" I winked.

"No…but, Dad, y'know Justin Bieber?"

"I know _of _him."

"Yeah, well I think you should follow his advice when getting a girlfriend."

_Thanks, Coop, but I'd rather inhale vodka through my nose._

_0-0_

"Happy early Thanksgiving!" Alice cheered, arms open wide and with a fruity-looking cocktail in her hand. Cooper ran in for a hug first and accepted the kiss she planted on the crown of his head. He's not the biggest fan of kisses.

"Auntie Alice is Bella here yet? 'Cause I need to talk to her."

_Why am I now really scared? I don't think I want to know what he has to talk to her about. Especially as the last time the conversation turned to me they discussed my dick._

"Not yet, Sweetheart, but she'll be here soon." Alice turned to me, "hey, brother! Ooh, thank you for getting this."

"Auntie Alice? Can I get a drink, please?"

"Absolutely! C'mon, Edward, you too."

A large table in the dining room had been covered in a white cloth and full of a variety of drinks – some alcoholic, some sodas and some fruit juices. Alice also mentioned the milk in her fridge and water in the tap. On the table next to this some snacks were laid out – crudités and dips, chips, and a selection of my mother's award winning pies. I cracked open a beer and Cooper took a glass of apple juice (with a straw to help with his still-swollen lip) and grabbed a handful of chips before running off to see his aunt and uncles. Flash was let off his leash and ran around the room, greeting everyone by jumping up to paw their knees and chewing on the odd shoe lace.

The doorbell rang ten minutes after I arrived and, I swear to God, when Bella stepped into the room, I couldn't stop my eyes from widening. She was wearing a black, strap dress which had red roses blended in with the black at the bottom. It floated around just above her knees and the top did wonders to her tits. Now, I don't want to sound crude, but I'm a guy y'know? And my thoughts aren't always innocent; which my siblings and son don't allow me to forget.

Simply thinking about what was hiding under that dress made my…no, I'm not in high school anymore – I refuse to go down that road again. But shit, sometimes you can't control your mind and imagination, y'know?

"Calm your pants, man." Emmett whispered, slapping my shoulder from behind.

I took a gulp of beer and laughed humorously. "You're really not funny, Em'."

"I know I'm not funny – I'm fucking hilarious. Now, here's a tip for you – you want Bella to like you? Don't, whatever you do, dry-hump her leg like a dog, 'cause I know what you're like."

"What? I don't (nor have I ever) dry-humped her leg."

"No, but being the lightweight you are, if you continue to down a few Buds nothing will stop you." I glance warily at the bottle in my hand and find the nearest coaster to place it on. I think I've had enough of that for now… "Now, stow your boner and go get talking to her." _I swear one of us is adopted, because there is no way I can be related to him. _With the nudge of his arm, Emmett pushed me in Bella's direction.

But it seemed Cooper cut in before me. He was hugging her tight and I over-heard him apologising for not going swimming yesterday because his lip was still cut and sore. Hearing Bella ask how he is after his fall and showing genuine concern played with me more than it had with anyone else. I'm not a complete prude; I have had dates with girls who I would have liked to have a relationship with, but whenever I mentioned Cooper they either turned a blind eye and didn't want anything else to do with me, or faked their enthusiasm and tried to convince me to bring Cooper to meet them. But I never felt comfortable doing so. With Bella, however, no-one has forced her to like him. No-one has forced her to feel this protection and care for him and there is no better thought in the world.

"Evening, Edward." Her angelic voice broke me from my thoughts. Not only did she have the sinful (in my eyes) dress on, but also her hair curled down below her shoulders and she was wearing the same black, army boots that I've seen her wear before. That's another thing I admire about her – she doesn't follow the stereotypical style that you see everyone else wearing right now, and she wears whatever she finds comfortable (it had always been that way; even through school.)

"Hey, Bella. You look beautiful, by the way."

The beautiful, heated blush spread across her cheeks, sneaking down to her neck. "Thank you…" I noticed her unsubtle glance at my outfit, and then looked from Coop and myself. "You're wearing the same clothes…" she noticed.

Until then I had forgotten we were both wearing the black polo shirt and beige chinos.

"We're matching 'cause we're best friends!" Coop cheered, squeezing my arm tight in a hug.

"That is so cute. Coop, why are you such a little charmer?"

Coop shrugged, "I dunno; I was born that way."

_0-0_

The night carried on and we went through our traditional Thanksgiving family regime apart from eating till we burst and playing tag football in the yard. We all went 'round and spoke about what and who we're thankful for – we all mentioned family, health and the opportunities that have found us in the last year. Bella mentioned that she was thankful for finding us again and picking up from where we left off ten years previous.

Alice and Jasper were the last to speak, their fingers locked together and the same look of love on their face that they have had for the twelve years they've been together. "We're more thankful for the year to come," Alice muttered, fighting the smile appearing but losing badly, "Jazz and I have something to tell you all."

Mom gasped, Rosalie screamed and beside me, Bella tapped her feet excitedly. However Emmett and I didn't react because we hadn't caught onto the excitement or reason for it, Dad was smiling like the proud father he is.

"I don't think any of you realised that Alice has been drinking non-alcoholic cocktails all night." Okay, now I understood then and couldn't stop the shit-eating grin off my face. "We're going to have a baby." Jasper beamed and kissed his wife's cheek sweetly. The ladies stood to smother Alice in hugs and kisses and Emmett fist pumped the air in pride.

"Congratulations, Jazz, your juice works!"

"What's juice, Dad? Like, apple juice?" _Ahh, shit. If the _hair _conversation earlier wasn't embarrassing enough._

"Er, no, bud it's…um…" Bella quietly laughed into her hand. "You're not helping."

"Sorry." She blushed and laughed again. "This is really funny though, you must admit."

_It's not funny, it's terrifying! _My son is not old to learn this stuff. I was thirteen when Dad decided to explain it all to me and why the pitch in my voice went from high to low in the middle of a sentence. Not seven year olds, for Christ sake!

"_Dad, _what is juice then?" Coop was getting impatient and I had to work out an answer soon. I must admit, if Coop was a girl I would hate this conversation more – trying to explain periods and…yeah, I'm not going into that.

"Basically…um…er…all boys have…um…_special boy juice _which you need to make a baby…"

"Oh, so do I have special boy juice?"

"No, it's, er, something you get when you get older."

"Oh, so when I grow up I'll have hair on my wiener and special boy juice?"

_Oh, my good God. _

"Er, yeah…Okay, shall we change the subject now?"

"Okay. Well, y'know how Auntie Alice is having a baby? That'll be my cousin, right?"

"Yes, well done – that's right."

I brought the Bud to my lips, "_cool! _But what if I wanted a brother and not a cousin?" and then chocked on the beer. _Where the hell is all of this coming from? _

"Cooper why did you ask me that?"

He shrugged and climbed on the couch to snuggle between Bella and myself. "I want to have a brother and a sister like _you _have a brother and a sister, can I have one?"

"Buddy it's not as simple as that. Y'know I'd need to have a girlfriend first, right? And it takes a long time to make a baby – you can't go to a shop and buy one like a pet."

Cooper whipped his head 'round to Bella. I knew exactly what was about to happen, but I didn't have the time to stop it. "Bella, when you're my Dad's girlfriend you can have a baby and it'll be my brother or sister!"

_Where is that useful hole in the ground I can jump into?_

"I don't think that's going to happen, Coop." The humour from a few minutes ago had left Bella and now she simply sounded scared witless.

"Why? Do you not want to be my Dad's girlfriend?"

_Cooper, please, stop talking…_

"It's not that…I don't…it's not that I don't want…"

_Hang on, Bella – keep talking…or, stuttering._

"So…you do want to be his girlfriend?"

"Um, yes…I mean, I mean, no…um…I mean…"

Like Lloyd said in 'Dumb and Dumber': _So you're telling me I have a chance? Yeah!_

_0-0_

**My favourite chapter ending. EVER! 'Dumb and Dumber' may have to be the finest movie to date…**

**This story is up for FIC OF THE WEEK at The Lemonade Stand! I would really appreciate it if you could please vote…?**

**Facebook: RosieRathbone FanFiction for sneak peeks and random Cooper gossip.**

**See you on Sunday! **


	11. Oppa Cooper Style

**I hope you don't kill me for the lack of Cooper in this chapter, but love me for what's about to happen…**

**Once again, you guys are the friggin' bee's knees and I love you lots like vodka shots.**

I don't. Stephenie does.

**Chapter eleven.  
Bella**

_1…2…3…breathe…1…2…3…breathe…1…2..3…breathe…_

My fingertips grip the side of the pool and I pull myself in and turn around to have my back resting upon it. Unsticking the goggles from my face, I rest them up on my swimming hat and take a few calming breaths, rubbing my eyes free from the water that leaked in. Thankfully, with it being eleven am on a Tuesday, the pool is fairly quiet and I can swim and swim at my leisure without anyone else getting in my way.

I try to fit a swimming session in every day, and if, for some reason, I can't then I'd make the next session longer. I wouldn't call myself a fitness fanatic or even that skilful with anything that uses more energy and focus than walking, but when it comes to swimming I've never had a problem. Maybe it's because I don't have to worry about balance or tripping over something and all I need to think about is how to work my arms and legs and when to breathe – that, and I always feel free and relaxed when gliding through the water whilst in my own little bubble.

Smiling briefly to myself I replace the goggles and get my feet up onto the pool side, focus on the water and then push off – sliding underneath the surface and then breaking into a front crawl as soon as I break free from the water.

_1…2…3…breathe…1…2…3…breathe…1…2…3…breathe…1…2…3…breathe…1…2…3…_

Looking at the time on the clock I decide that another 100ms and then I'll definitely need to get out. These four lengths (yeah, this pool is far from Olympic size) will take me a few minutes so I'll be out by 11:15; have a hasty shower and get re-dressed by 11:30; talk to Angela briefly and discuss opening and work times over the celebratory week/weekend and head off to the store by 12. I have some major baking business to do today or else Charlie will have my head – well, maybe not, but he'll definitely be pissed at me.

_Right, Bella, stop thinking and swim!_

_0-0_

"Bitch, you were _on. fire _in there!" Angela, as per usual, was leaning over the desk keeping her chest up by her arms. Anyone would think she didn't have any work to do, they especially wouldn't think she owned this stinking place by how laid back she was. Then again, the tiny gym we added had no-one in there and only two old ladies (swimming so slowly that a snail trailed faster) were in the pool, so I can see why she had sweet FA to do.

I shrugged and plopped my ass down on a stool beside her, "I just have a lot on my mind – it helps me to relax and forget it all."

"Even so, I swear you were, like, ten times faster and did extra laps. This must be something serious – what is it?"

Dropping my gym bag, I sighed loudly and fell onto the desk gripping my slightly-wet ponytail tight. "I kind of blurted out that I liked Edward yesterday…"

Angela didn't make a sound, and then she did – slapping the counter and bellowing out a laugh. "Oh…oh-ho…oh…" She continued to chuckle, wiping the occasional tear free from her face.

"Hey! It's not that funny, y'know – I know he didn't have the greatest reputation for anything other than Science back then, but he's different now and…Angela, please stop laughing!"

"I'm sorry, Bella. I'm not laughing at Edward because, believe me, I'd be lying if I said I didn't want a piece of that _fine ass, _but at the fact that you think this 'realisation' is so new and a big deal. It's been clear for _ages _how you feel about him; you simply couldn't admit it to yourself."

_How is this helping?! _"But I didn't want Edward to know…or his son for that matter! Coop was all giving me the third degree and asking if I wanted to be his dad's girlfriend etc. etc. and instead of being _normal _and answering properly (making up the odd white lie) I was a stuttering fool and…kinda…said that I did…" I groaned and slapped the desk with my palm, "oh, Angela, what am I going to do?!"

She gave me that _were-you-dropped-on-your-head-as-a-baby-'cause-you-really-are-fucking-stupid _look. "Is it not obvious? Now he knows that you like him and he, according to Cooper, has always liked you, you grow some balls and ask him out."

"But…is that not, like, a man's job?"

"What year are you living in Bella? This isn't 1950; women are allowed to do a lot more than cooking and cleaning, which includes asking the _man _out on a date. And, if I'm being perfectly honest, it seems Edward lacks in the '_got balls?' _department and you'll probably have more courage."

"Hey! Don't make a judgment like that…I'm sure his balls are…fine and…well equipped for the task at hand and…_Christ, _now I have a picture of a dick in my head." This morning was going downhill rapidly.

Angela nudged me with her elbow, "yeah, but I bet it's nice, right?"

"Angela!"

"What? I am asking you an honest question which you should feel comfortable answering especially if you want to proceed in this journey of Edward's manhood…"

I stared at her with a worried expression. "Damn, Dr. Phil, what have you been smoking?"

"Nothing but legal substances, _anyway…_where was I going with this?"

_She's asking me? How was I supposed to know the workings of her mind? _"I have no idea…"

"_Oh! _You know what I thought? Y'know that summer dance Edward asked you to but you struck him down and killed his buzz by saying you were going with Tyler?"

_Deep breath… _"Don't remind me…"

"What? Remind you of the dance _you never went to! _Seriously, Bella, imagine what could have happened if you said yes to Edward and dumped Tyler Tit-Face's proposal _like you did anyway."_

Okay, okay, guilty. Yes, I refused to go to the dance after thinking about what it would involve and how unenthusiastic I was about going with…wait, "Tyler Tit-Face?"

"Yes! Didn't you notice? He either had a long-lasting spot on his cheek or it was a third nipple – naturally, everyone decided he had a third tit on his face."

Oh…I had never heard that. Anyway, so, yeah, I could have accepted and saved myself the guilt of seeing Edward's dejection, and there is no way I'm going to tell him that I never went.

My eyes clocked onto the time displayed on the computer – 12:05; shit, I'm running late. "Ang' I have to run. But text me when you know for definite when we'll be open, yeah?"

"We'll be closed tomorrow till Saturday but I'll message you anyway. Have a lovely Thanksgiving, Sweets."

"You as well, babes." We parted with smiles and a brief hug.

_0-0_

Forks Coffee Shop was surprisingly quiet for a midday afternoon, which came to my advantage – I could order my latte and be on the road to the Thriftway quicker than I first imagined.

"Hey, Jake, just my usual, please." I smiled sweetly at my favourite barista. Not only does he get the latte extra hot and creamy and just the right taste, but his dad has been best friends with mine since the Stone Age, so it's only expected.

Jake grabs the to-go cup, and slots it under the coffee machine. He measures out enough milk into a jug and steams it up. "How have you been, Bells?" He asks over his shoulder.

"I've been good, thanks. Come to think of it, I was in on Saturday with a couple friends and I didn't see you – were you not working?" Jake always works on weekends, but his hours could have changed for the week or whatever.

"Er, no; my hours have been cut from twelve to nine so I don't work Saturdays anymore."

"Nine hours a week?"

He shrugged, "unfortunately."

My coffee was passed over but I couldn't leave just yet. "Jake, are you coping okay?" He lives with his wheelchair-bound father (Billy) in a small town about thirty-minute drive from here. Due to Billy's disability he can't bring in any money and it's all left down to Jake.

"We're doing okay at the moment. I might see if my cousin Sam has any vacancies in his garage and nab them as well as this one."

I pocketed the loose change from my five dollar note. "Well I hope you get things sorted; don't hesitate to ask if you need some help."

"Sure will. Catch you later, Bells."

"Bye!"

_0-0_

…_Whisk together dry ingredients in a bowl…_

Okay, done that.

…_In a large bowl whisk together buttermilk and eggs, then add melted butter. Add dry ingredients and stir 'til combined…_

Twenty-four minutes later and my homemade cornbread was cooling on a wire rack. Next on my list of dishes to make was the pecan pie I have made time-and-time again and Charlie adores. From experience I've learnt that chilling the pastry for an hour before using it makes a better, crunchier shell.

I was making the filling when my doorbell rang. Expecting to find Angela or possibly Charlie on my porch, I didn't think twice about my appearance or the flour smudges down my face, and opened the door to see Edward in all his beautiful glory. So he may have only been wearing dark jeans and a thin, blue sweater, but it was enough to get my girly bits working.

_Homina, homina. Come to momma._

_But first you might want to wipe that flour off your face…_

"Shit," I whispered, rubbing away at my cheeks, "sorry, I'm in the middle of baking a pie." Edward grinned and never said a word. "Um, do you want to come in…?"

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything?"

_No, no; I'm just getting into a sweet, sticky mess and covered in flour…wanna help?_

"Not at all – come on in." I led Edward through the house and into my tiny kitchen and motioned my hand towards the bar stools and I went back to my original spot and did my best to clean up the mess I had made. I got a bit confused when Edward was paying more attention to the pecan halves and barely said a word to me. What, did he come here to watch me chop up pecans because he had nothing else to do?

Instead of being rude and asking what he wanted, I continued to finish off the pie and shoved it in the oven, allowing Edward to take all the time he needs. True enough, it was once I closed the oven door that he spoke.

"I wanted to apologise for my kid's crazy attitude yesterday and I hope you weren't too offended or put on the spot…"

He wanted to formerly apologise for something he couldn't control? Damn, that's cute.

"It's fine, Edward – you didn't have to apologise. Kids say the darndest things and you can't help that."

"But…" he waved his hands about his face, "_gah, _he demanded (not even _ask)_ that you birth his siblings…_that's not normal!"_

"Okay, that is a little strange. But I wasn't offended so you have nothing to worry about; apart from you, clearly, needing to give him siblings."

Edward groaned and squeezed the back of his neck, "I cannot see that happening, so I'll need to think of the best way to tell him."

He can't see himself having more kids? Or, biological kids? I frown, "why do you say that?"

Edward went bright red and refused to look anywhere near me. "I'm twenty-eight, Bella, and…_fuck me…_I've never...um, never…_I've never had a girlfriend, okay?" _

Shit…I didn't want to pressure him. "I'm sorry…I didn't mean to…"

"No, you're fine. Basically, it would take me years to find someone and by the time I'm ready to thinking about children I'd, no doubt, be nearly forty years old!"

Okay, enough of the sob story. "There is nothing wrong with having children at forty – millions of new parents are over thirty. And, excuse me, I'm the same age as you and I dream about having my own family as well, so are you saying it'll never happen for me as well?"

"No! Of course not."

Please, speak some sense for once, man! "Woah, woah, back up. How can you be confident that I'll have all of that and you won't?"

"Because…because you're you!" Edward squeezed everything he could get his hands on – the edge of his sweater, his hair, even my counter. "I'm awkward and…inexperienced and…please, don't argue with me on this. You know exactly what I was/am like and -."

"—No, I _will _argue with you on that. Yes, I know what you're like and I know that you're the kindest, sweetest man who put everything aside for a little boy who would have been in social care if it wasn't for you. Edward you need to remember that people don't judge you on what you may have been like through high school. I don't."

"You don't?"

_No! You absolute beaut. _

"Of course I don't. And even if I did, I think you need a stronger eye prescription because there was nothing wrong with you back then." I took a deep breath, finding interest in the pastry crumbs I could finger about. "One thing I regret doing at school was letting you down after your (dare I say it) interesting dance proposal. I understand it must have taken all your courage to ask me and I barely thought twice about it and for that, I'm really sorry."

I didn't plan on letting out my heart, but sometimes you can't control it, can you?

Edward looked deep in thought; his brow kept on creasing and a faint smile painted his lips. "I'm going out on a whim here, but, right now, I don't care. I think we should recreate that day."

'Recreate' as in…"you want me to let you down again?"

His laugh was a sign that our awkwardness had vanished. "No, Bella. I'm finally listening to everything Coop has been saying and, if you're up for it, I would like to take you to a dance – something we should have done ten years ago."

Come on, how could I say no to something so cheesy?

**Edward.**

"Dad! You'll never guess what Uncle Emmett taught me today!"

_I dread to think. _

_If he has taught Coop sexual positions or…anything to do with teenage feelings, I will not be held guilty for my actions._

"I don't know, what did he teach you?"

Cooper bounced on his toes in excitement. "A dance! It's a _really cool _dance, Dad and I know the moves _perfectly. _I don't know the song words 'cause, y'know, I'm only seven and three-quarters, but I gots some of them!"

"Okay, go ahead."

Cooper stared at his feet and got his legs in position and then started an odd, sideways gallop. I instantly knew which dance he was performing. "Aaaaaeee…." His right leg kicked out to the side with his hands on his hips, "…_sexy lady."_

I survived a whole five minutes of Cooper's attempt at 'Gangnam Style' before I had had more than enough. "Hey, Coop, I have exciting news for you!"

He gasped. "Oh, my goodness, are we getting a new pet?"

"Um…no."

"_Damn. _Wait, I'm getting a brother or a sister, aren't I?"

What? "No, Coop; of course you're not. It's news about me and Bella…"

Cooper bounced (yes, _bounced)_ on his butt to get to me. "Dad, seriously, I don't think I can last much longer…You need to tell me."

"Next week…"

His eyes grew wide, "yeah…"

"I'm taking Bella out on a date…"

Cooper continued to bounce, cheering as he went. "Put it there, Daddy-oh!" He stuck his hand up for me to slap in a high five. Having enough on the ground, he jumped onto my lap and wrapped his arms around me. "You'll be having babies in no time."

_0-0_

**Most of my Cooper moments aren't planned until I come to write the chapter. That is why they are so g'damn random.**

**So, we have more progress! **

**Facebook: RosieRathbone FanFiction for sneak-peeks, pictures and Cooper rambles.**

**Thoughts? **


	12. Oh, hello Danny Zuko

**Port Angeles City Hall is a really place, but this dance is completely made up; I just wanted to see Edward kitted out in leather…**

**This chapter is kinda short, but there's an explanation for it at the bottom.**

I don't. Stephenie does.

**Chapter twelve.  
Bella**

"Do you want bread with your chilli, Dad?" I yell through to the living room whilst serving up the meal into two separate bowls. It's Friday night and has been a tradition for years that I go back home and make dinner for us both. Before I left for college I made dinner every night (give or take) and it's nice to carry that on, even if it's only one night out of the week.

"Just chips, Bells; there's some in the top cupboard." Charlie sounded groggy, so I clearly woke him up from a nap, and the dull broadcasting of ESPN leaked through from the room. I grab the nacho chips from the cupboard and pour a large handful into an additional bowl before buttering a slice of bread for myself. Once the trays of food had been carried through, I went back to collect the drinks – a can of 'Vitamin R' for Charlie and glass of milk for me – we're having hot chilli; I'm gonna be sensible.

Like always we ate in silence and the only noise came from the ice hockey report. Actually, I tell a lie, Charlie swore under his breath when hearing that his favourite hockey team (the Vancouver Canucks) had lost their most recent match against the Carolina Hurricanes. I've never caught on to his love for various sports, but then again he's never caught onto reading fabulous novels and finds swimming boring to participate in and watch. Charlie and I are so different it often feels like the only thing we share is blood – nothing else in common between us.

However I don't see that as a negative thing; it doesn't matter if we are as thick thieves or not – he's still my Dad and I know (and have seen before) that he would drop everything for me. I swear he still sees me as that vulnerable thirteen year old who just bought her first bra and I have been told time and time before that no man will ever be good enough for his little girl – I'm 28, Dad; I've gone past that stage of 'little girl'. Hell, I was ten when he was my age – fuck, that's really scary.

"You seen that Cullen boy again?" He starts, breaking the deafening silence.

"What?" I couldn't remember telling Charlie about Edward…

"That Cullen boy – you told me you were at his for dinner a few weeks ago." Oh, maybe I did then.

I scrape the last of my chilli onto the last of my bread and munch that down steadily before replying. "I see him quite often actually; his son goes to my swimming class."

Taking a chug from his beer, Charlie gives me is trademarked cocked eyebrow. "He has a son?"

A smile formed on my face when I thought about wee Coop. "Oh, Dad, honestly, he is the cutest little boy."

"That may be so, but, Bells, you need to be careful – there is a lot of pressure going into a relationship like that."

"Yes I know, I know. And anyway, I don't think we're forming a 'relationship'…although he is taking me to a dance tomorrow night…" are we forming a more-than-friends relationship? Edward was still quite vague and didn't reveal much apart from he wanted to 'recreate' high school and take me to a dance…

"A dance, eh? As long as he knows where to keep his hands…"

_Don't worry, Daddy; he wouldn't know what to do with them even if he had a guide to follow from._

_0-0_

My insides are making funny noises, and I know it's not hunger, 'cause I just had some chicken. No, this is excitement. Until this morning, all I knew was that Edward was taking me to a dance somewhere and to be ready and at his house for 7:30, but now the metaphorical cat has been freed from the metaphorical bag and I can happily announce we shall be spending our evening in the comfort of Presley, Berry, Cash… that's right, bitches, it's a 50's dance!

Personally, hands down, the best year, in my opinion. The fashion, the music (God, it made you so happy!) the hair styles, Letterman jackets…okay, the rules were a bit shit (_boy's hair touching the ears wasn't allowed, punishable by expulsion from school – _I mean, what?) and yes, back then, racism was at its worst (_parents feared their daughter would take part in racial commingling) _but putting the negatives aside, the 50's was the shit! And for one night only, I can join it.

I'm not gonna lie, I played Elvis through YouTube as I got ready.

Curling my hair, I pinned it all up around my ears to form a curled bob and my make-up was light – a dusting of white eye shadow, mascara, a touch of eyeliner and bright red lipstick – oh, very Marilyn.

My dress is deep blue with white polka dots; it has a thick, red belt under the bust to make the dress appear tighter in that area, and the rest is a straight cut and slants out the way from the belt down and cuts below my knees. I match a half cut jacket with the deep red of the belt. The only problem that I had with the outfit was what to wear on my feet…none of my shoes seemed acceptable or matched the outfit which left me only one choice – they're blue, heeled and Batman. No, seriously, they are a Batman comic strip. I know, cool right?

In a red clutch I hold my phone, loose change and keys. I had locked up and left shortly after 7:15. Butterflies continued to flutter during the drive. I kept imagining what this night could be the start of. Like I told Charlie, Edward didn't mention this as the start of anything, but I'm almost certain it is. God, I hope it is. I then began to imagine what Edward was wearing tonight which led to my freak out – am I too overly dressed? He said it was a 50's night, but never said to dress in that era or not.

_Oh shit, this could be disastrous_

I straightened my back and shoulders and rung the bell_. _The worry disappears, however, when the door cracked open and a familiar face peaked out. "Hey, Bella…my Dad isn't ready yet…but you can come in if you want to."

I smile politely at Coop and slip inside, he instantly ran off to the living room. I noticed he was already dressed in his Thor pyjamas and had the evidence of spaghetti O's around his lips. Cooper leaped off the sofa and galloped over to me, squeezing his tiny body to mine. "Guess what, Bella?"

I cuddle him back, "What?"

"My Uncle Jasper is babysitting me tonight and he's going to teach me fighting moves!" He jumped back and stood at ease with his fists up to block, "hi!" he punched the air with his left fist and whipped it back into place, "hi!" this time it was his right fist that punched out. He grinned, "I'm good, right?"

"That was amazing, Coop – you were so good."

He shrugged, "I know, right?" I laughed silently at his cuteness. "See the other night, Dad and I was watching a movie called _Mission_… Well, I don't really remember, but it was 'Mission' something and it was all about this guy who was an amazing secret agent! (there was a guy in it who played Hawkeye in the _Avengers Assemble_!" His eyes grew wide in excitement.

"_Mission Impossible_?"

"Yeah! That's it! And see if I'm not an Avenger or work in a zoo with my Dad when I'm bigger, I'm going to be Ethan Hunt in that film."

So, let me get this straight, if he doesn't become a fictional superhero, he wants to work in a zoo (two completely opposite professions) and if they all fall through he's going to be Tom Cruise? Damn, when I thought Coop couldn't get any cuter.

"Why do you want to be Tom Cruise?"

Coop crossed his brows and shot me an _is-it-not-really-obvious _expression. "'Cause he's cool…And he can do lots of fighting moves! Hi!" He punched the air again and followed that on with a sharp, powerful kick. "And when I'm in lots-a-lots-a movies people will ask me why I'm so good at fighting moves and I'll tell them it's 'cause my Uncle Jasper taught me, y'know?"

"And I will watch all your movies, Coop."

"Thanks, Bella." We both turned our heads as we picked up the sounds of Edward coming down the stairs. "Dad! it's about time!" Cooper sprinted out the room, and I followed behind; my heels clacked on the linoleum flooring.

_Oh, hello Danny Zuko…_

Throw me down and call my Sandy; '_Grease' _just got a whole lot hotter.

Edward was dressed to the nines (if you count Danny as formal…) in dark jeans, the tight, white tee, a black leather jacket and black Chucks. I couldn't remember if Danny wore Chucks in Grease or not, but hell, they work for him. Not only had he dressed in the correct clothes, he'd also gelled his hair back at the sides and had mastered the cowlick on his forehead.

_Holy mother of Jesus. _

"Wow, you look great!" I waved my hand at his outfit. "Please tell me you're wearing a T Birds jacket."

Edward bowed his head in mock shame, "I'm sorry, it's just plain leather."

_He's apologising? The man is in leather for Christ's sake! _

I don't swing for that Christian Grey, kinky shit but give me a man (Edward, preferably) in leather any day and I'll drop to my knees like Ana.

But not when Cooper is in the room…

Before any of us could say another word, the doorbell rang to indicate Jasper's arrival. Cooper ran over to the door, which allowed Edward to whisper seductively in my ear, "you look sinful in that dress, Miss Swan."

_Holy…moly…_

But two can play at that game, "I'm now thinking I should have been Sandy…in her black suit and heels…" Yeah, I was teasing the poor boy, but he started it.

_0-0_

Port Angeles city hall had done a great job in making it seem as though we were back in the 50's; streamers hanging across the ceiling, balloon drops, record players, juke boxes and a buffet table covered in food, drink and punch bowls. A funny sense of nostalgia came over me, even though I never lived it. I was glad to see everyone else had dressed like us – there were a few Frenchys dancing around with the prominent pink wig, someone dressed as Tracy Turnblad ('_Hairspray' _is in the 60's, but I won't hold that against them,) and all looked as though they just stepped off the set of '_Happy Days'. _

"Would you like some punch?" Edward spoke over the music, linking his arm with mine.

"I would love some – thank you." Jerry Lee Lewis' 'Great Balls of Fire' played over head and I couldn't stop my feet from tapping, Edward began to shake his hips, with a grin, I joined in too. _"I chew my nails then I twiddle my thumbs, I'm real nervous but it sure is fun, come on baby, you drive me crazy…goodness gracious great balls of fire."_ We both laughed at the unplanned duet.

I hadn't heard the few songs that played after that, but it didn't stop us putting our best swing dance to use – granted, the deadly heels on my feet weren't the best at support. However, when Little Richard's song 'Tutti Frutti' came on the speakers there was no stopping us. I can't say I mastered the Twist, but it sure was fun – kicking my legs out, doing a bit of hip movement and twirling under Edward's arm. Whenever a song came to the end we would lean against each other, out of breath and laughing.

The other songs we worked out too included classics like: The Isley Brothers – 'Shout', Chuck Berry – 'Roll over Beethoven' and 'Johnny B Goode', Carl Perkins – 'Blue Suede Shoes', and a decent amount of Presley. I was definitely making a playlist.

The lights died down and everyone partnered together as a slow song began to play. Edward held out his hand and grinned, "fancy a dance?" With my left hand on his shoulder and my right hand held in his left, clutched between us, we swayed to The Five Satins. It felt like a high school move and incredibly cheesy, but I loved it.

"Are you having a good time?" Edward spoke into my ear, sounding nervous.

"This night has been perfect; I've really enjoyed myself."

"Yeah?"

"Absolutely; best date ever." Even if he didn't see it as a date, I did and I wanted to make that known. His smile in response had me see that he thought the exact same – this isn't _just _a dance.

"_Shit." _Edward winced suddenly and stepped out of our embrace. He didn't offer me an answers, all he did do was palm his pants pocket and bring out his cell phone. He took a hold of my hand and walked me out the room, still without offering a worded response.

He didn't answer the call until standing in a quiet corridor. "What is it, Jasper?...what?" Ignoring the shit load of gel in his hair, his fingers broke through the mould. "Wait…Jas-…_calm the fuck down, Jasper, and tell me what's wrong!" _I had never heard him shout in such a tone, and honestly, it turned me on a little bit. "Okay, hang on a second."

I already knew what Edward was going to say before he said it, "we should leave."

"What? Really?"

"Yes – I've had an amazing evening and thoroughly enjoyed myself, but if something is wrong then we should go home."

Edward thought long and hard, and then nodded his head. "We'll be an hour maximum, Jasper; ring me if anything happens."

"Thank you," he mumbled as we walked across the lot to his car, "I'm sorry we had to leave early."

"You have nothing to apologise or thank me for." Throughout our journey, the pain and worry shining in his eyes never disappeared; he never spoke a word either. "Edward, what did Jasper say?"

"I…I-he…he wouldn't tell me – said it wasn't something I should hear on the phone." After taking a deep breath, he spoke again. "What if Cooper is hurt?"

I dreaded that too, but I had to be as much help to Edward as possible. "You would have been told if that was the case. Edward, Coop is in great hands and Jasper wouldn't ever let anything hurt him. We're going to see the Forks sign soon – we're so close to home and Cooper will be in your arms before you know it."

Jasper was standing in the hallway when we ran in – he didn't give anything away with his expressions.

"Where is he?" Edward demanded, squeezing my hand in a tight grip.

"He's upstairs, but I need to talk to you first…"

We didn't say a word, but Jasper was hesitating. "Jasper…"

"Garrett phoned…he wants to talk to you about Cooper."

_0-0_

***peeks behind pillow* I would really appreciate if you don't kill me…but I understand if you want to… *hides***

**I'm sorry this was up a day later than planned but I'm covering for one of the head chefs at work this week, so I'm pretty busy…but I'll never be far away!**

**Thoughts? **


	13. I Am Your Daddy

**Wow, what a response. Thank you! Again, it's short, I'm sorry, but let's hear from Padreward, yeah? **

**Emotions run high in this, so watch out for the odd curse word.**

I don't. Stephenie does.

**Chapter thirteen  
Edward.**

I saw red.

That asshole thinks he can play something like this? Yeah, well he's got another thing coming.

"Tell me exactly what he said, Jasper."

"He asked if you were in, I said no, and then he said: '_tell him Garrett phoned and that I want to talk to him about Cooper'." _If he thinks for one second that I'm going to let him anywhere near my son, chance would be a fine thing. No, Garrett gave up the right to be a father before Coop was even born; there is no way in hell he is getting a second alone with him.

Bella let go of my hand and linked her arm with mine. She rubbed my shoulder in comfort; sensing the anger I felt. "I'm sorry you had to end the night early," Jasper apologised, "I would have waited until later…but I wasn't the only one who heard the conversation." We all turned our heads to the stairs as we heard the creaking of a floorboard. My heart dropped at the crippling sight – Cooper was huddled up on the top step, playing with his hands and head bowed.

I didn't delay in heading up to him. "Come here, Buddy." I opened out my arms and he shuffled over, climbing onto my lap and gripping my tee to keep him closer to me. His whole body was shaking and he sucked his thumb; something he only does when either terrified or extremely upset – now, I think it's both.

"Do you want to talk to me, Coop?" He didn't say a word, but his shaking subsided slightly. "You don't have anything to worry about; I won't let anything happen to you." I've never hated Garrett, but that's all changed now – I could quite happily kill the bastard for what he did and how his thoughtlessness has affected Cooper. He'd never been this cold with me and it's all down to that phone call.

"I don't…" He finally mumbled around his thumb, barely audible mind you.

"Don't what?" I gently coaxed. His lips were wobbling and he was on the brink of crying. "Please don't cry, Bud – you know I don't like it when you cry. Can you tell me what you were going to say?"

"I don't want to…go with _him; _I want to stay with you…"

What killed me the most was that I couldn't promise him anything. I could say he won't leave me, but how do I know that's going to happen? Garrett could have something up his greasy ass sleeve – something which could take Coop away from me…_fuck, I feel sick._

Hiding my nerves, I put on a brave face; "I am your daddy, Coop, and if anyone tries to make you leave, I'll get Uncle Jasper to teach me fighting moves."

A tiny, faint smile formed on his lips. "Uncle Jasper said I was really good at the fighting moves," he spoke in a tiny voice.

"And that is because you're really good at everything you try. Maybe you should be the one to teach me." I hoped that would cause his smile to brighten, but it had the opposite affect and faltered instead.

"_He _is my _real_ Daddy; I'll have to stay with him?"

_Pfft, over my dead body._

"That doesn't matter. Remember what I told you when you watched _Tarzan? _Sometimes it doesn't matter who your real parents are; it's whoever loves, cares and looks after you that matters. You know big important people like judges and lawyers?"

Cooper nodded, "a boy in my class, Tony Jenks, his daddy is a lawyer."

"Oh, is that right? Well, with judges and lawyers, they help you when you need to 'fight' someone for something. Say you were married to someone and then you have a divorce and you're not married to them anymore, you might 'fight' over who gets to keep the house. And quite often people 'fight' over the custody of children."

"What's cus…custard-y?"

"It's when you have the care and rights of a child (or children). I have had custody of you since you were born." I was in two minds whether to continue and have him see the possibilities of what could happen, or not and allow Coop to calm down and relax, but if the worst happened he wouldn't be prepared for it, and that is why I carried on. "I need you to understand something…there is a chance that…Garrett might want to fight me for custody and-."

"No!" He tensed up and squirmed in my arms. "No, no, I don't want to…Daddy, no!"

"Sh, sh, sh…Coop, listen to me, Bud, I'm here." I kissed the crown of his head. "You need to remember what I said, about staying with someone who loves and cares for you. Who has been there when you've been ill?"

"…You."

_Oh, hell yeah I have._

"And who makes sure you have breakfast, lunch and dinner every day, clean clothes to wear, and takes you to school every morning?"

"…You."

I felt the grin forming. "And who has been there since the day you were born?"

"…You."

_Fuck yeah, high score! _"Exactly. Judges and lawyers, when working with a child case, make sure the child lives with the people who will look after them the best. They don't think about DNA and who the real parent is, they think about the child's safety. And because Garrett hasn't been there in your life, and I have, that also gives me more of an advantage."

"So I don't ever have to leave and we can be best friends for ever?"

_Fuck! What was I meant to say to that? _ I had to comfort him and reassure him, but I couldn't make a definite promise. "We will always be best friends, and you'll always be my son."

"Is Bella still here?" He asked after not saying anything for a couple minutes.

"Yes – I saw her walking into the kitchen."

Climbing out of my lap, Cooper slumped down the stairs with my following slowly behind. Jasper and Bella were seated around the breakfast bar with mugs of coffee in their hands; Cooper raced over to Bella and leaped at her, wrapping his legs around her waist like a koala – she held his butt up with her arms. Seeing this helped my mood brighten a bit.

"Can I stay with you too?" I over-heard his mumbling.

Bella lowered her head slightly when answering. "Of course you can. You have me, your dad and all your uncles and aunts who'll protect you."

"I have my Uncle Emmett – he 'lot stronger than my Dad and everyone in the whole world."

"Exactly, you don't need to worry about anything."

_0-0_

Cooper refused to leave my side for the rest of the evening, but his body couldn't keep up and soon exhaustion took over and he fell asleep on the couch between Bella and I. Jasper had apologised again for ending our night, but I assured him that I prefer to be here, looking after my kid. He left when Coop fell asleep, but made me promise that I'd ring them if I had to.

"Are you okay?" Bella whispered, reaching over the unconscious boy between us to grip my hand.

Was I okay? No, but I didn't want the guilt for me to over-run them – I needed to be strong for Cooper and that won't happen if I lose my own hope. But Bella's not stupid; she can read me like a book and tell when I'm lying, so why bother? "Not really, but I don't want Coop to know that."

"Edward you have every right to be worried."

"And I am – I'm fucking petrified, but Cooper is torn up already and he'll lose faith if he finds out I am."

"You're losing faith?" Bella squeezed my hand in a flinch. "Oh, Edward, you can't. No-one is going to take him away from you – I've never met someone more devoted to their child and if people can't see how much you love that boy and that'll do anything for him, they're clearly blind or delusional."

"Thanks, Bella. I really appreciate you staying this evening." Cooper whined in his sleep, almost as if he's agreeing to my words in his own special way.

"Anytime. But I'm afraid I'll have to head home now. I'm right in guessing that Cooper won't be at the swimming class tomorrow?"

_Crap, I completely forgot what day it was. _

"Um…I don't know…I'll see how he feels; might be that it makes him better."

"Yeah, could be. I'll tell Angela that he's ill or something and there's a possibility he won't turn up."

I put as little pressure on the couch as possible when sitting up, but Cooper barely moved a muscle. "Thanks," I smiled half-heartedly, pulling open the front door, "I'll message you in the morning."

"Okay." Bella hesitated, nibbling on her bottom lip. She surprised the hell out of me when grabbing the lapels of my jacket, pulled me close and brushed the lightest kiss on my lips. "You're not alone in this," she whispered, "Garrett can spew off as much shit as he likes, but we all know he won't get anywhere."

She kissed me once more and headed out to her car.

If it wasn't for the circumstances, I would have fallen asleep without a care and allowing my imagination to take over from that _not-sure-if-it-counts-as-a-_kiss, unfortunately nightmares plagued me and I woke sometime during the night to heavy sobs coming from down the hall.

_0-0_

"Will you watch me again, Dad?"

I can't explain how relieved I was when Cooper announced that he wanted to go swimming and even turned up with his towel and swimming shorts in a plastic bag. Either he's feeling better, or wanted to distract himself. As always, I had Flash in the trunk, ready for his walk, except today, I had something else to do whilst on the trip.

"I'm going to take Flash around the block again, but I'll be there for most of your lesson."

Bella was waiting expectedly at the reception counter – I had messaged her to say we were coming. She had a large smile on her face and dropped down to accept Coopers koala hug, "Good morning, Sweetheart. Do you want to run and get changed?"

"Okay…let me say 'bye' to my Daddy first, 'kay?" Leaving Bella, he ran to me. "Bye, Dad."

I dropped a kiss to his head, "you be good for Bella, Bud."

"I will. Bye!"

Once he was out of earshot, Bella voiced her thoughts. "Wow…he's chirpy; I didn't expect to see that."

I shrugged, "he hasn't been like that for long – he was crying in his sleep last night and…God, I can't take much more of this."

"I realise that this is difficult, but he'll break out of it and will return to the Cooper we all know and love once he realises that he has nothing to be scared about."

She made everything seem to easy, there was no way I could deal with this if it wasn't for her support. I let out a slow breath, "I'm going to phone Garrett back whilst he's with you."

Bella's eyes widened, "really?"

"Yeah, I need to see what he wants. Just…tell Cooper I'm walking Flash if he asks, okay? God knows what would happen if he finds out."

"Absolutely." Just like the night before, Bella ignored the chance of someone seeing us and tilted up on her toes and pressed a small, delicate kiss on the corner of my mouth. "I'll find you after this lesson and you can tell me everything he says…if you want."

"I'll do that…thanks again, Bella."

She waved me off, "don't thank me. Right, go and see what that asshole wants." She grinned, winked and sauntered off to the pool.

_Damn, that ass._

_What? I'm a guy._

Returning to the car I let Flash out of the trunk and clipped on his leash, then unfolded the scrap of paper which had Garrett's number on it. I rehearsed my words once again as we started to walk. My hands were shaking and I squeezed the leash like a stress ball.

Swallowing back the bile in my throat, I keyed in the numbers and waited for Garrett to answer…

_0-0_

**I know, I know, another cliffhanger, but, hey, it's a (kinda) early update!**

**NEWS: There is a good chance I'll be going to the TwiFic Meet Up UK in August! If you're going, then tell me, and if you're not and would like to then go to TwiFic Meet Up UK Blogspot (*dot* com) and find out more. It would be amazing if loads went.**

**RosieRathbone FanFiction: Facebook group where I add pictures, sneak peeks and talk about random shit ;)**

**Thoughts?**


	14. It's All Up To You

**IMPORTANT INFORMATION: There was a small confusion in the last chapter – I said Edward kept Flash in the trunk and what I meant to say was he kept Flash in the cargo area. In the UK we call it the 'boot' and I had always heard US shows mentioning the 'trunk', so I was under the impression it was the same thing. Just to make it clear that Edward isn't abusing his dog by shoving him in that tiny space, it was simply me being an idiot. **

**Short chapters from here until…well, I don't know when, and they'll probably be off schedule a wee bit due to RL kicking my ass and my eyes quickly becoming sore, lazy fuckers and causing health issues…yeah, my apologies. **

**Okay, okay, enough from me – let's hear from Garrett…**

I don't. Stephenie does.

**Chapter fourteen  
Edward  
**

"_Aah, Edward, I see you got my message then."_

Garrett – or, as I like to call him, _fucker-who's-trying-to-ruin-my-life – _answered sounding a lot happier and less spiteful than I previously imagined. It didn't mean I had to be nice to him though.

"Yes, and it was in the form of a crying little boy."

His tone changed instantly when he realised I was in no fit state to play games. "_Sorry?"_

_Yeah, you better be. _"My brother-in-law wasn't the only person who over-heard you on the phone…"

"_How was I meant to know Cooper was listening in? I phoned late thinking he would have been in bed."_

I respected that. But I didn't respect the after math. "And that was good of you, but if I ever see that look on his face, or wake up to him crying ever again, I will not be held guilty." There was silence on the other end – I was under the impression he got the message. "So tell me, Garrett, why, after all these years, have are you only making contact now?"

Garrett's breathing became heavier and I heard the faint tapping of plastic from his side. "_I suppose you should hear the full story…" _

_Fuck, I feel sick…_

_I can't lose that boy; I won't allow it._

"_I've been married to Kate for three years now and last month she had our first child – a little boy named Riley."_

I still felt sick – Garrett, now understanding how amazing it is to have a child, might want the four of them to be a family together. He has another son and…

_Shit…Cooper has a step-brother – he desperately wants a sibling and now he has one._

_But again, Garrett is the father and not me._

_Shit that stings._

"That's, er, great Garrett – really happy for you both." I couldn't have been more jealous and anxious, but I refused to let him see that.

"_Yeah, thanks, and…um…it's got me thinking about what I've missed and, er…" _I crossed the tiny walkway with Flash happy at my side, but the grip on my phone tightened out of worry. I decided not to say anything until he finished his story. "_It's all up to you, of course, but I was hoping you would allow me to see Cooper and…get to know him?"_

It's all up to you…

You would allow me to see Cooper…

It's all up to _you…_

_You_ would allow me to _see_ Cooper…

I released the air I had unknowingly kept in.

Garrett wasn't forcing me to do anything, neither was he planning on taking Cooper away from me (according to what he said, anyway) and I had never felt more relieved.

I still had to double check, though. "You want to get to know him? With my supervision?"

"_Yeah, absolutely – I wouldn't have expected anything less."_

Back in the college years, I wouldn't have said we were the best of friends, but both of us were very close to Tanya and therefore we were friends, so I know when he's being sincere or not, and his voice then didn't sound like he was trying to play me.

"Right…I'm not accepting anything straight away – and I'll need to talk to Cooper about it as well."

I wouldn't let them anywhere near each other until I knew for certain that Garrett was true to his words.

"_Thanks, Edward, I really appreciate this, y'know?"_

"Yeah, yeah – I know."

Ending our call and putting Flash safely back in the car I felt calm, but I wasn't full relaxed until taking my usual seat by the pool window and watching my son splashing about and beating the other kids swimming to Bella.

_0-0_

"Hey, sleepy." I jolted awake to the sound of Bella's voice coming from behind me. She smiled and dropped her arms down my shoulders. "Sorry for waking you."

"I didn't have much sleep last night." I yawned, patting the delicate hand resting on my chest bone. It surprised me how comfortable we were around each other. Bella didn't seem nervous about greeting me in such a way and neither did I. The couple of times that I've been on a date with a girl, it's not until the third or fourth date that either I feel this comfortable around them, or I've caught onto their schemes and left the 'relationship' before anyone got hurt.

But now it's different, and it's a very good type of different.

I could feel the dampness of her hair resting on my head. "How did it go?"

"The call? Yeah it was, um…no, it was good."

"_Paaaaapaaaa!" _Bella broke our connection and stepped aside to allow my boy to run over. _"_Bella said I did real good, Dad! Right, Bella?"

"You sure did, bud." She brushed back his hair and it stood in spikes like a hedgehog with it being still damp from swimming.

"That's excellent, Coop." I brought my wallet out from my back pocket, "hey, for a treat, why don't you go and get a drink from the café?" I took out a five and handed it over.

"Really, Dad?" His eyes were full of excitement. "And go to McDonalds as well?" We hadn't been for the past couple of weeks and I thought he would have wanted something to take his mind off Garrett, so I offered to take us for a treat lunch.

I nodded, "and McDonalds as well. Call me over if you need help carrying it, okay?"

"'Kay, thanks!"

Bella tittered with a grin, "sneaky – shooing him off so we can talk."

"I wanted to talk about it with you, but I didn't want to tell him yet." Does that make me a bad dad? No…if anything it would make me a good dad, right? Keeping stressful things away until the time is right for their child?

Bella took my hand like she always has done and after reassuring me that I could say as much or as little as I wanted to, I began to speak. I rambled and mumbled most of it, explaining how he is now married and about baby Riley, then became very emotional (not going to lie) over the punch line.

"He's not fighting me for anything – everything is down to me and what I decide." I poked away the tears that pooled in the corners of my eyes. "And he's not going anywhere!" I announced proudly, clapping my hands together.

Bella squealed quietly, throwing her arms around my neck. "I'm so happy for you, Edward. Oh, I knew you had nothing to worry about." She also had been over-run with emotion. "No-one deserves this boy more than you."

We stayed like that for a couple minutes, not saying anything of interest and allowing the newfound peace to take over. Cooper returned with a strawberry milkshake clutched in his hands – he took pigeon steps so not to spill a drop. I received one dollar eighty in change.

"Is that good, Coop?"

He nodded quickly with a satisfied smile and took a long draw from the glass. "I might have another in McDonalds…'cause, y'know, it's my favourite drink."

Damn, I love that boy.

Have I mentioned that before?

_0-0_

"Look at this, Dad." Cooper grinned with his teeth and pushed a loose tooth on his bottom jaw out with his tongue. It wasn't going to stay there for long. "This will be the fourth one I've lost in total!"

"Wow, you are so brave to lose all of them and not cry."

He dipped his chicken nugget into some ketchup then tore off a bite with his teeth. "I don't like it, but I won't cry for it 'cause I'm a boy and we don't cry." _You wouldn't have said that if you saw me an hour ago… _"But I'll cry in front of you 'cause you're my Dad."

"Of course. You never have to feel embarrassed in front of me, Coop – you know you can ask me anything and cry as much as you want, right?"

"Right."

I finished my burger in silence and laughed at the crazy things Cooper would say and/or do, but I knew it was time to tell him about Garrett's idea. "Hey, bud, I phoned someone earlier and…um…" I shook my head, deciding that being blunt would be the best direction. "I spoke to Garrett earlier…" I envisioned last night's events; crying, screaming, thrashing about – but Cooper took another chicken nugget and ate it quietly.

"Do I have to leave you…?" His lower lip wobbled, but he never succumbed to crying.

"No – you're staying with me; I told you I'd never let you go. But Garrett was wondering if you would like to meet him, with me there too, of course."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean – if you want to – you can meet Garrett and, I don't know, play with Flash in the garden and I'll be there as well so you don't have to worry. But if you don't want to do that it is absolutely fine and no-one will be angry or disappointed with you."

He bent the greasy French fry until it snapped. "Would Bella be there and you?"

"You're more than welcome to ask her. You can have whoever you want there if it would make you feel better?"

"Can Lucy be there? 'Cause she's, y'know, my girlfriend?"

"Of course she can – if her mom says yes."

"And…when will he be coming over?"

"Again, that is entirely up to you; you don't have to make your decision now, but as soon as you're sure whether you would like to meet him or not, tell me, okay?"

"Okay. And, Dad?"

"Yeah?"

Cooper stood from his seat and circled the table to get to me. His arms wrapped around my neck and I pulled him onto my lap. "I'm happy that I don't have to leave you," he whispered.

_0-0_

**Death by Cooper in 3…2…1… *dead***

**So, Garrett wasn't a bad guy after all, and I didn't drag the drama on for too long this time (surprisingly).**

**Facebook page: RosieRathbone FanFiction (for pictures, sneak-peeks and updating schedules)**

**Thoughts?**

**RosieRathbone. **


	15. You're Under A Vest

**To the reader who wanted less Cooper and more E&B: **In case you haven't noticed, they have been getting closer in every chapter, thanks to Cooper and we're dealing with a timid little virgin here who isn't going to jump into bed after one 'date' and you're not going to see Edward often without his son. I have warned you that this is a slow burner story and will take a wee bit of time, but if you want a story where E&B fuck all day and night, by all means go and find one – there are plenty out there.

I don't want to be a bitch, but, c'mon, be realistic, please.

**I don't. Stephenie does.**

**Chapter fifteen  
Bella**

My Christmas cards always include the same old drabble – _Dear Aunt Siobhan, Uncle Liam and Maggie. Happy Holidays! Hope all is well. Love, Bella – _I never speak to my mother's step-sister and her family apart from Christmas and because they live across the seas in Ireland I never see them, however I need to send annual holiday cards or else Renee will be all _how-dare-you-not-send-them-a-card-they-are-some-of-your-closest-relatives. _Even my step-father's parents are sent a card, all making it seem like I am the kindest, most well-behaved person they'll ever meet. When, realistically, I couldn't give a monkey's.

My obsessive compulsive takes over when making lists and everything has to be alphabetised – I was now onto 'C' and it was time to write to my favourite father-son duo. I had only written their names when my phone lit up and began to sing the ringtone. _'Edward Mobile' _was displayed on the screen – speak of the devil and he shall appear…

"Hey handsome; I was just thinking about you."

"_Do you think I'm handsome, Bella?" _

_Shit, wrong Cullen… _"Of course I think you're handsome, Coop."

"_Well…only my girlfriend can think I'm handsome, but don't worry, I won't tell my Dad."_

"It'll be our little secret." Ooh, I stinking love this kid. "So why are you phoning me, Coop?"

"_Can you help me buy Dad a Christmas present, please?" _In the background I could hear Edward speaking faintly, but I couldn't work out what he was saying. "_Dad, leave me alone, I'm on the phone! But…oh, okay! Bella, my Dad wants to talk to you now."_

I laughed out a hasty goodbye and waited for Edward to take over. He was soon saying 'hello' and apologising for Cooper's sudden call.

"Don't worry about it; I thought it was really cute."

"_Good. I know he asked you to take him present shopping, but, please don't feel obligated to do so. My sisters are more than happy to take him."_

I could see why Edward was so hesitant and unsure – it's a lot to ask of someone especially if they aren't your own flesh and blood, but I was humbled that Cooper would consider me over anyone else, and I, too, could do with buying some last minute gifts.

"I'd love to take him with me (and it would give me the motivation to finish my own) but it's entirely up to you."

"_Oh, as long as you're sure? I trust you with him, so…" _That meant so much to me – I love Cooper and to hear that I'm trusted with him is one of the best feelings in the world. _"Would tomorrow be okay? I have to go to work for a few hours and I would need someone to look after him anyway."_

I scanned my internal diary briefly. "That…should be okay. What time are you working?"

"_I'll be leaving here midday sometime and will be home before five, but I can't give you an exact time, I'm afraid."_

"That works with me," I smiled, even though he couldn't see it. "The only thing is I told Charlie I would call over tomorrow – it would only be for half an hour or so if Cooper wouldn't mind joining me?"

"_Bella, I'm pretty damn sure Coop will faint in excitement at the idea of spending time with a real policeman…"_

"Ha-ha, you're so true. Perhaps Charlie is the one who I should warn."

"_That wouldn't be a bad thing." _

Together we sniggered and finalised our plans for tomorrow. Whilst saying goodbye, I had the cheesiest grin on my face. The next morning couldn't come quick enough.

_0-0_

Shortly after twelve the following afternoon, I parked my truck outside their house. Cooper was seen waving frantically from a downstairs window and the door was swung open before I reached the porch. The little'un jumped into my arms, obviously happy to see me.

"Guess what, Bella? My Dad gave me _twenty dollars,"_ he held the two tens tight in his hands, "but I'm nots allowed to buy candy with it…" His shoulders slumped in disappointment, so I gave him another hug because candy refusal is hard for a little kid to handle, y'know? "Do you still think I'm handsome?"

I rustled his hair, kissing it softly. "Of course – you're my little man."

Edward chose that moment to join our conversation. "Guess what, Padre?"

"What, _Figlio?"_

Oh shit, we were back to the bilingual conversations. "Bella thinks I'm more handsomer than you!"

Edward put on his best surprised face and I gasped (both in unison). "Coop, what about our little secret?" Cooper grinned mischievously and ran away sniggering.

"I'm hurt, Bella."

_Aw diddums… _ "What can I say, Eds? Your son is a charmer." We were both fighting our smiles and _hot damn _I liked it.

"Eds?" Edward smirked, inching ever closer. "Hmm…I quite like it. So, do I have to pick up my charm?" He took the lock of hair hanging over my shoulder and softly pushed it behind my ear, stroking the lobe with his fingers.

_Oh my…_

_I tingled in places that shouldn't tingle._

_There is a child nearby; these thoughts are far from appropriate. _

_But what I wouldn't give to have my wicked way with this man right now._

Oh, and have I mentioned he looks fuck hot in that lab jacket? Mhm, he does.

"Your charm is near enough perfection, _Eds." _I locked my fingers around the lapels of his coat bringing us closer, all whilst wishing I could lick the grin he was passing me. Unfortunately, if I did that, my thoughts and scenarios would become reality and Cooper wouldn't stop until everyone in Forks knew about the positions he found us in. So instead, I gave him an innocent kiss. Our lips brushed three times (yes, I counted) and I had a strong feeling that might have been the furthest Eds had ever gone with a girl… _shit, that's so cute._

Said kiss was enough to tempt him, so he leant down to repeat it twice more.

_Hell, I'm not going to stop you, buddy… "Eeewww! _You're all kissing and stuff!" _…Cooper will instead, then. Shit dammit._

The heat rose in my neck, cheeks (and other unmentionable places). "Um…No, we were…talking." Yeah, great cover, Edward.

"Padre, I'm not an idiot. And anyway, Uncle Emmett told me 'bout kissing and how you've gotta _'bang a lotta women.'" _He sashayed his hips and rolled his arms like a train at the same time. I think he was copying Emmett's 'sexy move' and if that's the move Emmett uses then I suddenly felt very sorry for Rosalie.

"Cooper! That is inappropriate talk." Edward spoke sternly, pointing a finger.

"But that's what Uncle Emmett said! And he said if you kiss lots-a-lots then you wanna 'bang' lots-a-lots, too!"

"But that doesn't make it right and I'm going to have a severe talking too with Uncle Emmett. Now, you two best be off and so must I."

Cooper said goodbye to his father and as he left the house, mumbled: "You still wanna bang…"

_0-0_

"Can I listen to the radio please, Bella?" We were thirty minutes into a drive to Port A. and so far we had been chit-chatting about everything and nothing. I had learnt that Coop asked Santa for a guitar, another dog, another Leopard gecko and an Iron Man costume – not much then…

"Sure you can." I turned the dials on my car radio and tuned it to the nearest frequency; Bruno Mars' 'Grenade' was in the middle of playing which hit the spot for Cooper.

"I love this song! I want to play it on the guitar when Santa brings me one." This little man was already a heart breaker; he didn't need Bruno's help.

"What other bands or artists do you like?" It came to me then that I didn't know anything about his music tastes and had figured that he wasn't a big music fan.

"Um, I like Muse and Coldplay…oh, and ACDC…Bruno Mars… Metallica," I sneaked a peek to see him counting them out on his fingers. "oh, and Bon Jovi sometimes."

"Wow, they are some heavy bands for a little guy like you."

"Yeah, my Uncle Jasper likes this music, so I like it too. What music do you like, Bella?"

"All of the bands that you mentioned. I also like Mumford and Sons, erm, Josh Groban, and some classical, too."

Cooper made a disgusted sound, "eurgh, my Dad likes classical music but I think it's boring 'cause you can't rock out with it, y'know?"

For the remaining minutes of our drive he 'rocked out' with some air guitar and slapped the dashboard, imitating a drum kit. I couldn't hold back either, and joined his rhythm by tapping the wheel with one hand. We'd make a great tribute band.

_0-0_

After a long conversation, Cooper had decided he'd get Edward a tee-shirt, a DVD and his favourite candy for Christmas. I pictured everything in Target and mentally worked out an estimated price – I was thinking $10-$15…

We grabbed a cart and headed to the clothes section first. I saw loads of shirts and tee-shirts that I thought Edward would like, but I left it up to Cooper unless he struggled. We found a rack of graphic tees. I flicked through one end, Cooper the other, and came across a tee-shirt that Edward _had _to have.

_Oh, my goodness, it's perfect!_

"Hey, Coop, what about this one?" I held it out and watched in fascination as he did his best to read the caption: _Nerd? I Prefer The Term Intellectual Badass._

"Hey! My Uncle Emmett calls me a badass all the time!"

_That does not surprise me. _

"I think your dad would love this, and it's funny as well."

"Okay, I'll get it!"

Before I could stop him, Coop was running down the aisles in search for the DVDs. We searched the various bargain buckets and the shelves and shelves of movies until finding '_Unstoppable' _which Cooper said he watched with Edward once and they both really enjoyed it –_'also it's about trains and I like trains…so…' _if that wasn't a reason why, then I don't know what is.

Cooper grabbed a bag of Reese's for Edward, I found the gifts needed to finish Angela's present and we left the shop.

_0-0_

**Cooper**

Y'know what I love? I'm gonna tell you what I love, 'kay? Yeah, I love Siri. The lady that talks to you on the iPhone. My Auntie Rose has a Siri and she asks her lots-a-lots-a question and Siri answers them! I want my Dad to get an iPhone so I can play on his Siri, but he doesn't want one and only uses his cell to call people 'cause he's boring…well, he's not boring (he's my best friend) but his cell is boring. But I'll tell you what is amazing – Bella has an iPhone! And it's one that comes with the Siri!

"Can I play with your Siri, please?" I hold the phone in my hand, but I don't press any buttons 'cause Dad always told me to wait until I was told.

"Um, yeah, okay, Bud. Do you want my help unlocking it?"

I love Bella – she's really nice and helps me if I need help. But I don't need help with Siri and iPhones 'cause my Dad told me I'm really good at lots of things, and this is one of the things I'm really good at. "No thank you, I can do it."

I asked Siri lots-a-lots-a questions, like what her favourite colour is and she said '…_it's sort of greenish, but with more dimensions'. _I laughed at that, and Bella laughed too. I must admit, it was very funny. I also asked if she likes Jamie Pearson, but she didn't know the answer to that. Right answer, Siri! No-one should like Jamie Pearson 'cause he's just a butthead, y'know?

I then had a good idea, and I was laughing when I asked the question! "Will Bella marry my Dad?"

"_Looking…" "I don't know, would you like me to search 'Will Bella Marry My Dad?'" _

"No! You're meant to tell me the truth!"

"Coop…" Bella warned me, "It can't look into the future, you know."

"So…you will be marrying my Dad?"

_Aw yeah, I'm gonna get a Madre._

_0-0_

"Is this your Padre's house, Bella?"

Bella had to go see her Padre and she asked if I minded coming with her and I said no, 'cause I like policemen and I don't mind meeting one. His house is nice, but it's smaller than mine and my Dad's house. There are wood logs next to a blue truck and the wood has an axe next to it. Axes are so cool, but Dad won't let me use one 'cause I'm too young. But maybe Bella's Padre will let me use it. I'll ask him.

_Oh, my goodness he has a police car! _

"Yeah, this is Charlie's house. Don't worry, Bud, we won't be here long."

I like how Bella thinks I mind being at her Padre's house, 'cause I don't, y'know? I haven't met Charlie before, but I know what he looks like, and he has a funny beard on his lip. I haven't seen him in a while and…_gasp _what if he doesn't have it anymore? I ask Bella as we were walking to the porch.

"Does your Padre still have the beard?" We're holding hands 'cause I like it when Bella holds my hand, not because I'm scared.

"You mean the moustache?"

"The…funny hair on his lip."

"Yeah, he still has it."

_Yus! When I grow up and have lots-a-lots-a hair like my Dad does I'm gonna have a moustache too._

We don't wait for Charlie to open the door 'cause Bella has her own key, but he met us when we walked through the door and let me tell you, the beard-moustache is _so totally amazing! _

"Hi, Dad," she patted my shoulders, "this is the little guy I've told you about." Bella didn't say my name because she knows I like to introduce myself.

Charlie nodded at me. I don't know why he nods because I didn't ask him a question, but he nodded anyway. "Hi…can I call you Chief?"

"Um…yeah, if you want."

"Thanks, Chief! My name is Cooper and you can call me Cooper, but when you're my friend you can call me Coop."

Bella and Chief laugh at me. "In that case, you can call me Chief, but when you're my friend you can call me Charlie, yeah?"

"Okay! Hey Chief, I have a policeman joke for you."

"Fire away."

I love this joke… "What did the policeman say to his stomach? You're under a vest!"

I giggled into my hand, Bella and Chief laughed too. I don't think they've ever heard a joke as funny as that one.

Bella had to do something in the kitchen and she said I could sit in the living room but I had to be very good and do as Chief says. Chief is in the same room as me and he's watching football on TV. I like football, but I prefer soccer more.

"I play football with my Uncle Emmett sometimes."

"Is that right?"

"Yeah. I want to play with my Dad but he's not good at sports."

I had to go to the bathroom and do a pee, so Bella showed me where the bathroom was and then I went back to see Chief – he was still watching football, but I was bored of watching football. So I looked around the room instead. I saw a picture of Charlie and Bella – she was wearing a yellow robe and had a silly square hat on her head. There was another picture of a little baby girl with curly brown hair (I think it might be Bella…)

"Chief, do you have any other children?"

"Um, no, it's just me and Bells."

I gasped. "You're just like my Padre! But hopefully my Dad and Bella will have babies 'cause I want a brother and a sister." Chief looked scared – why is he scared? When Auntie Alice said she was having a baby Grandpa didn't look scared, he looked happy. Maybe it's 'cause Dad and Bella aren't married yet, and he'll be happy when they are married, like Auntie Alice and Uncle Jasper.

_Hey, wait! _"When my Dad and Bella get married will I call you Grandpa Chief?"

I don't understand Chief, he looked even more scared! "Er…I guess so? Do you think they will get married?"

"Yeah of course they will! They kiss lots-a-lots, Daddy gets stiff woods and Bella said she wants to see his wiener. So I think we're sorted."

_0-0_

**Oh my…Edward should wear bullet vests from now on…**

**NEWS**:So, on my Facebook page (RosieRathbone FanFiction – join it!) I told you about an exciting announcement and here it is: there will be a sequel! Oh, my God I'm so excited and we get Coop for double the time! We still have about half of this story left, but still, I'm planning the sequel and making pictures for it now!

**Thoughts?**


	16. I Am Jesus

**70+ reviews? DAAAAMN GURLL! Yeah, I, like, totes love you and stuff.**

**Major Cooper love to KissMeI'mScottish who said they almost got caught reading this in English class for laughing at the end. Now, I don't want to have enraged teachers chasing me down, but I kinda love that, y'know? ;-) **

**I know there are many different interpretations for the birth of Jesus and whether he is the Son of God etc. and I have included the way I see it in this chapter. I'm sorry if you believe something else, but this is what I believe.**

I don't. Stephenie does.

**Chapter sixteen  
Edward  
**

For the past week I swear I've seen more of my son's bedroom door than I have of my son. He's been in his room for the most part and only came out for food or to play with the animals; all because he got the lead role in the school nativity. Tomorrow is Christmas Eve and tonight hundreds of parents are filling the school hall to watch their loved ones act out The Nativity Story. He has a last-minute dress rehearsal this afternoon and I had been ordered (yes, _ordered) _to prepare a lunch fit for the famous actor which he is.

"_Acter in progres" _had been scrawled in his cute writing on a sheet of paper and taped to the door. I couldn't help but laugh. After my small hilarity attack, I knocked quietly. "Coop?"

"_Can't you read the sign on the door, Padre?!"_

_So dramatic… _"Yes I've seen that, but I need to talk to you."

I was met with silence. "_…Hang on a second." _He finally sighed. His little head poked around the door. "What?" He demanded.

My eyebrows rose. "Excuse me?" I might be his friend, but most importantly I am his father and I deserve a little more respect than that. He dropped his gaze and I knew that was the only response I would get. "You wanted to take some lunch to your rehearsal so I am here to ask what you want: ham, ham and cheese, ham salad?" _Yeah, we only have ham in the refrigerator…I should probably go shopping._

Cooper closed his eyes and sighed tightly, rubbing his temple with a hand. "You cannot stress me like this, Dad."

"I cannot _stress _you like this?"

"_Yes! _Tonight I am going to be in a major production and I cannot have you stressing me with my lunch!"

This apparent 'fame' has gone to his head. "Okay, okay – I'm sorry. I'll leave it as a surprise for you. We need to go in twenty minutes, okay?"

"Yes, Padre, I know. Can I go rehearse now?" With a nod of my head Cooper slipped back into his room and, once again, the door separated us.

Thirty minutes later we were driving to Forks Elementary and Cooper was too eager to get there. "Y'know what I found out today, Dad?"

I indicated into the parking lot. "That you're an amazing actor?"

"No, I knew that already," he waved me off, "I found out that, technically, I am Jesus."

_Oh, goodness me – this is a new one. "_You're Jesus? I mean, I know I'm amazing, but I never thought I reached God's standards." Yeah, I smirked, what of it?

"No! My teacher (and Grandpa) always told me that he is the son of God, but Joseph isn't God…so I am the son of Garrett, but you're not Garrett. Do you get what I mean, Padre?"

Funnily enough, I did. "So that makes you Jesus does it?"

"Yeah. Come on, Padre, get with the game, dude!"

We were now parked outside and Cooper had grabbed his stuff and opened the door, however he stopped as he was getting out the car.

"Oh yeah, I completely forgot to tell you – I asked Bella to come tonight so you'll meet her outside at seven, 'kay?"

_Oh, Christ. We need to sit down and have a major talk._

_Especially with what Coop should or should not say in front of someone._

Take the other day for example…

_**Flashback**_

_Bella had just dropped Cooper off after their Christmas shopping and trip to Chief Swan's. Cooper was ecstatic and couldn't stop talking about his new found friendship with 'Chief' Bella, however, seemed oddly quiet._

"_Are you okay?" I asked with my voice full of concern._

"_Um…" She rubbed her neck and bit down on her bottom lip. "Let's…er…just say that my father is not your biggest fan right now." _

"_Oh, shit…"_

"_Dad, you said a bad word!" _

Seemingly I'm not the only one that's said a bad word. _"Hey, Bud, can you let Flash out the back, please?"_

"_Sure, Padre!" _

_With Cooper now out of the way I asked Bella to explain further. She told me everything that had happened that afternoon – starting with Coop asking Siri if Bella and I were going to get married, and ending with him telling Chief Swan that I couldn't hold back my attraction during high school and how we're, apparently, having children in the near future. I had never felt more embarrassed. _

"_Oh, my God…can you, um, apologise to him?" Bella and I are close friends at the moment, but I would love to go further than that (_a lot _further) but Chief Swan is never going to allow me to 'pursue' his one and only child if he gets the impression that I act like a horny teenager!_

"_Believe me I've tried, but my dad is not the easiest person to get around and when we left he had already opened his first can of beer – no doubt the first of many."_

_It appeared to me then that my chances with Bella were slowly slipping away and that I would do whatever it takes to get them back. "I'm so sorry. I know I can't help what comes out of my kid's mouth, but I'll talk to him again and make him see his wrongdoings. Would it help the matter if I spoke to your father myself?" I would need balls of steel and a coat of armour, but I would face that if it meant keeping my 'relationship' with her._

"_Of course that could help, but we should probably leave Charlie to simmer down at the moment…"_

_**Present.**_

So, yeah, Charlie Swan hates me.

But I would hate me if I were in his shoes, so I'll call it quits.

_0-0_

The lights went down in the crowd and a single spotlight lit up on the stage – a young boy dressed in red robes stood in the light. Bella and I were sitting close enough to see the nerves on his face. Oh, yeah, Bella's sitting next to me…and she's holding my hand. Just to rub that in.

The little boy started to narrate; "_The story's about a wonderful birth, when Jesus our Saviour and Lord came to this earth. Born to a couple named Mary and Joe…"_

Bella squeezed my hand and I spotted her beaming smile as the Narrator ran off stage and the lights came up for us to see Cooper and Lucy sitting in front of their staged house. Coop was kitted out in my old white dress shirt which fell down to his ankles and some light brown cotton material which Esme found and cut arm holes out it. The brown over-lay also fell down with the shirt. His feet were clad out in open-toed sandals. Lucy was wearing a full blue gown with a hood over her head.

"_Come on, Mary, it's time for us to go." _He assisted Lucy to stand and the two slowly walked around the stage. I noticed the lack of her pregnant stomach, but had to remember this was a 2nd grade production I was watching. They came across a wooden donkey on wheels; Lucy perched on the ledge beside it and Cooper pulled it gently by the rope.

The Narrator came back on stage; "_All day and all night, Joe and Mary followed the star light." _All the other little kids appeared from somewhere and began a rendition of 'Little Donkey'. _"Little donkey, little donkey. On the dusty road. Got to keep on plodding onwards. With your precious load…"_

"He's so cute." Bella whispered as Coop continued to pull the donkey on laps of the stage.

"He's put so much into this show. I'm really glad you could be here to watch him." I kissed her cheek sweetly, 'cause I couldn't hold back, y'know?

Back on the stage, Bethlehem had been set up and Coop was going from inn too inn. _"Hello, my name's Joseph, we've come a long way. Do you have any room where we could stay?"_

All the innkeepers said the same line: "_You've got to be joking; how could I say yes? Our inns are overflowing with too many guests."_

Until the last innkeeper: _"Just go around the back, at least you can sleep. With the donkey and cows, and a couple of sheep."_

Coop and Lucy sat in the hay surrounded by classmates dressed as various farm animals. The manger in the middle had a spot light on it to make it seem as if it was glowing for baby Jesus.

As the play continued on I spotted the sneaky glance Cooper would give us and the timid smile when we caught him looking. The other characters came on and more songs were sung, and soon the play came to an end. Bella stood to clap before I did, which had me falling for her all over again. And that feeling grew when Cooper ran into her eager arms before he came to me.

"Did you see me?!"

"We did! Buddy, you were amazing; Bella and I are so proud of you."

_Christ…that sounded good. _

_Bella and I…_

_0-0_

"Merry Christmas, Bud." I woke to Cooper cuddled up at my side. He had chocolate smudged around his mouth; someone has ransacked their stocking already, it seems. I could have quite happily stayed like this all morning, but there is a seven-year-old at my side who has waited all year for this day to come, so I couldn't hang about much longer.

"Do you think Santa brought me all the things I wanted, Dad?" He held my hand as we made our way down stairs.

"I don't know…you have been very good this year so I'm sure he's given you something." Not going to lie, I kinda spoiled him this year. "But remember what I told you about animals?"

"_Yes." _He sighed. "Santa doesn't like to bring real alive animals in his sleigh anymore. I was lucky to get Gary and Paul last year, wasn't I?!"

I had let out a huge sigh of relief when he first believed my bullshit. We didn't need any more animals (at the moment) and if I didn't make something up he would have expected to see a new dog and a gecko under our tree. "You sure were! Shall we grab Flash then see what Santa left us?"

"Yes! Yes!"

Even at twenty-eight-years-old I still loved Christmas. Perhaps it's the buzz you get off the kids excitement, but I still feel that magical sensation and the anticipation of what is waiting for you.

_0-0_

"This is…the best thing…I have ever seen…in my life." Cooper flicked through his new book in amazement. We had opened all of our presents, so it was time for Coop to spend five minutes with each one. But clearly this World's Most Unusual Animals book from Esme and Carlisle had caught his attention. "Ha-ha! Dad! Imagine if you woke up and this was looking at you!" He turned the book to show me.

_Aah, yes, the Aye-aye._

"He's creepy looking, eh? Did you know 'Aye-aye' isn't the real name?"

"Yeah, it says here it's called the… _Dau…Daubento…"_

"Daubentonia Madagascariensis?"

"That's it!" Five minutes later, Cooper had another animal to show me. "Oh, my gosh, there's a frog that's see-through and you can see its insides!"

"The Glass Frog?"

"Yeah! Dad, you know too much about animals."

I must admit, my knowledge is quite scary. "I grew up researching them; just like you do."

When I began to teach Coop how to play his new guitar (he _loves _me for that gift) my phone sounded off with a message.

**Happy Christmas! Are you free for a minute for me to drop off my presents? B x**

I smiled a cheesy smile, and the 'x' she added didn't pass my attention. I replied straight away, telling Bella she could come over whenever she wanted to, and I received a response a few short minutes later with: **Excellent! I'll be over shortly x**

True to her words, Bella arrived within half an hour. She hands were full of gift bags and flashing Christmas trees hung from her ears. _Aw, she's cute. _ I was in deep water and falling fast, but I wouldn't have changed it for the world. Cooper raced in front of me and won the '_let's-see-who-can-get-to-Bella-first' _challenge.

"Did Santa bring you lots of presents too, Bella?" He saw him peeking into the gift bags, but he lost his gaze and turned back to Bella.

"I did! What about you? Did Santa bring you some nice things?"

"Yes!" He then listed off everything he received. "I got a guitar like Uncle Jaspers, some Avengers stuff…and…oh, this cool bug set from my Padre and you search the garden for bugs and animals then write down what you find."

"Wow that sounds amazing."

"It is! When the snow is gone you can help me with it if you want."

Bella laughed softly. "Sure – I'd love to."

"Yay! I also got an animal book from Nanny and Grandpa…oh, Auntie Alice gots me a chocolate bar that says 'Cooper' on it! Oh! And these sneakers from Uncle Emmett and Auntie Rose!" He kicked out his Converse clad foot. They were plain black with red laces and red tips instead of white.

"Oh they are smart! I can't stay here long I'm afraid; I'm having lunch with Charlie and-."

" –Can I come with you to see Chief?!"

I saw Bella's hesitation and quickly intervened to save her, "remember we're going to see Nanny and Grandpa, Buddy?"

"Oh yeah…_damn. _But I can go see Chief another time though, right?"

"Yeah sure you can."

We took our conversation through to the living room for the giving out of gifts.

Cooper went first, handing Bella the oblong-shaped parcel which he wrapped himself. "I chose this present all by myself, Bella, 'cause I knew you would like it." She tore off the paper to reveal a metallic blue coffee flask with her name printed on the sides in black, block capitals. "Do you?"

"Oh, Coop…I love it," She got up from her seat to give him a hug, kissing his cheek quickly, "thank you, Sweetheart."

_She called him 'Sweetheart'…_

"It's okay…" He mumbled, shyly. "I remembered that you like to get coffee after your work, so you can put it in that."

_He is a little genius. _

Next Bella handed out her gift for him in return. He made light work of the paper and squealed (literally squealed) at the two costumes hiding underneath. One was Spiderman and the either, Superman. Both were full body suits with Velcro fastening at the back. I also noticed she had picked the 5-7 size to fit his tiny frame.

"I'm never going to take these off!" He shouted, and grabbed the Superman one before running out the room to get changed.

In his absence we swapped our own gifts; I welled up at the photo frame which had 'World's Best Padre' gelled at the top. Snapped inside was a picture of Cooper and I hugging after the Nativity the other night. He was still in his Joseph costume which made the photo that bit better.

"This is amazing – thank you."

She wrapped her arms around my waist. "Don't cry, you big softy."

"I'm not crying…" Okay, I totally was. I've received photo frames before, many a time, but they've never affected me this much (apart from the card one Coop made in Kindergarten…which still sits beside my bed.)

My present to her seemed shit in comparison – an album of the best 50's songs, including all the ones we danced to on our first 'date'. The site I ordered it on had a function where you could personalise the album, so I found _my own _picture of Bella and Coop (which had been taken without their knowledge) and slotted it perfectly on the inside of the cover.

With Cooper still out of the room, we exchanged another 'thank you' in our own personal way.

_0-0_

**Bella**

_Shit, shit. Damn, damn. This isn't good!_

I knew I felt something for the two of them before, but that feeling has blown up into something I can no longer control. I felt like cancelling my lunch with Charlie _just _so I could stay longer!

I waited until I had driven out of their view before pulling my truck over to the side and rummaged around my bag for my phone. I am in major shit.

"_Hey, girl!" _

I thanked the Lord she answered on the first ring.

"Ang', I'm in so much trouble…"

"_Shit, have you been caught driving with your tits out, again?"_

_That was one time! _"No! This is about…_gah!"_

"_This is about Edward isn't it?"_

I sighed. "Yes! I'm no longer falling – I have fallen…hard."

_0-0_

**SHIT YEAH! **

**Btw that album personalisation thing is real – my brother did it for his wife on a McFly album for their first Christmas as a happily married couple *n'aww***

**Come and join my Facebook page – RosieRathbone FanFiction where you can see Coop in his Superman outfit!**

**Thoughts?**


	17. Auld Lang Syne

I don't. Stephenie does.

**Chapter seventeen  
Bella.**

Angela pounded her fist against the breakfast bar, "I'm the smartest woman alive!" and then proceeded to shoot back her shot of vodka. "_God _that feels _good!" _ It was only two p.m. but it was New Year's Eve and, hell, why not start the celebrations early? I was still enjoying my first glass of wine, but once I had completed my to-do list I will hit the heavy stuff…hard. The party is only consisting of Ben, Angela and I so I don't have to sober up and be sensible for anything.

"Bella!" Ang' screamed, taking another shot of vodka. She's not going to last the night, by the way. "Do you know why I'm the smartest woman alive?"

I subtly took the bottle away before she went for another. "Um…no – why are you the smartest woman alive?"

"Because I am!" She hopped down from her stool, stumbling a little. "Right, I'm going to pee and I shall whistle while I pee!"

I dropped the bunting I held in my hands. "Does whistling help you pee?"

Angela shrugged and spun around on her toes, "nope; it just makes me happy."

_0-0_

By 8 p.m. my list was complete and I could finally let my hair down and end 2012 in style. Angela had executed her 'tactical chunder' a countless number of times and was still going strong! Basically, the idea behind a tactical chunder, is you make yourself sick to sober up a bit and that way more alcohol can be consumed. Just as long as she does it down my toilet and flushes afterwards I don't have a problem. See if I find vomit on the carpet tomorrow morning…ooh, I won't be afraid to slap a bitch. Not that Angela is a bitch or anything, but…_oh, shut up, Bella – you don't know what you're saying. _

_*Mumble mumble* _this alcohol is affecting me already…

_Lightweight._

"Music! Music! Bella! Where's the music!" Angela floated around my living room with a glass in hand. "Ahh!" She pointed to the iPod that sat connected in my dock. "I bet _you _have music!" She tapped the screen with her nail, her speech was slurred and every so often her feet would cross over each other to keep balance.

We danced around the living room with a drink in our hands, singing to our best abilities. _"Listen to your heeeeart! When he's calling for youuuu!" _

"Ha!" Angela slapped my arm playfully. "You should follow Roxette and listen to _your _heart." She danced with her hips, "you think he's _gorgeous, _you want to _kiss _him, you want to _hug _him, you want to _love _him, you want to _marry _him!"

I blushed and did my best to ignore her taunting. It's not fair to play with my emotions like that! "I don't think he's -, okay, yeah I do, but…"

"I know what you want, Babe, and believe me, you will get it."

I shot back the last of my wine. "Oh yeah? And what is it that I want?"

"You want to rid yourself of that prude that's currently living inside of you and take him like a wild beast!" Angela, thrusting wildly, quickly forgot the situation and skipped over to get a re-fill. I, on the other hand, slumped on a seat with a low buzz. I was so confused; nothing made sense anymore.

I had no idea what to think with the whole Edward charade. Yes, he took the first step with booking us that dance and we had an amazing night but since then it feels like I've been making all the moves and initiating all the brief kisses we've passed. He barely makes any contact unless I send the message first or call him and, hell, most of our meetings have been because of his son! Does he want 'this'? I'd never thought of it before, but now it had all crept up on me and slapped me square in the jaw.

Yeah, it could be the alcohol talking, but y'know what they say: _a drunken mind speaks sober thoughts. _And I want my thoughts to make sense!

He hasn't even sent a message to wish me a happy new year, or ask if I had had plans! I do have plans, but I could have changed them to be around him…Last week I had that massive realisation when what you think you feel for someone is barely scraping the surface and you feel so much more than that. Okay, I'm cutting the bullshit now, I love him, okay? I love how nervous he gets over the tiniest thing; I love everything he did for a helpless little baby when he didn't have to. And damn, I love that kid too.

So why do I feel so alone in this?

Of course I'd love to 'take him like a wild beast' but I want so much more than that and honestly could wait for any sort of bedroom activity if that was his problem. I won't make any more moves until he makes himself clear.

Famous last words? Probably.

_0-0_

Ben arrived shortly before eleven once he finished work. By this point I had had an alcohol-induced cry on Angela's shoulder, she had thrown up twice more and we attempted to make grilled cheese…in the toaster. Let's just say I now have to fork out for a new machine unless I want to spend all my free time scraping out the insides.

For the last hour of the year I had the privilege in watching my two friends practically having sex on my couch – seriously, there was some definite dry-humping going on. And I just sort of sat there like a dead worm (I don't know how dead worms sit, but I sat like one anyway) and watched Times Sqaure celebrations on TV. I checked my cell every ten seconds – nothing. I had even fallen to that level and sent the first message, but no reply. Then again the Cullen's usually have massive parties for no apparent reason, so I could just imagine what New Year is like with them – Cooper's probably high on sugar and flying around like Iron Man, screaming stories about Edward's 'stiff woods'; Emmett has no doubt consumed his weight in beer and tequila shots. They'd have music playing, Esme would have cooked up a banquet and they'd be having a really lovely fucking time!

_Bah humbug, to you._

_0-0_

"_TEN! NINE! EIGHT! SEVEN!"_

"Just remember I'm the smartest girl alive, okay?" Angela nudged me.

"What?"

"_FOUR! THREE! TWO! ONE! HAPPY NEW YEAR!"_

We were all hugs and kisses, singing the only part of Auld Lang Syne that we knew "_for auld lang syne, my dear…" _and took sips from the drinks in our hands. I had thought (wished) that Edward was going to jump up and surprise me with Coop grinning at his side and that was why Angela was being so cryptic, but as it reached 1a.m. I lost that hope.

"Okay, we're going to play a game! Bella, you deal out the cards; I'll grab the tequila!" Angela ran out, whooping and cheering as she went. I searched for the deck of cards, shuffled them, and then dealt out three piles of five.

"Do you want to make that four?" A voice suddenly whispered in my ear.

"_Holy fucking shit!" _(What? It scared me)

I spun in my seat with one hand clutching my chest, and then leapt onto the man beside me. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm sorry, Bella." Edward caressed my cheek with his palm. "I should have realised it myself and not have Angela telling me that I've messed up." I didn't want to lie and say he hadn't messed up, so I kept quiet. "But I promise I won't mess up anymore."

"You promise, do you?"

"Yes." His fingers pinched my chin and tipped my head up to allow him to place the tiniest kiss on my lips. "I'm determined to make you see how much you mean to me, and I'm sorry that I didn't do that before. But I will now, Bella…if you'll let me."

'_If you'll let me'…stupid, stupid man!_

"Oh, I'll let you."

Edward lifted me up under my ass and locked my legs around his waist. My hands grazed through his hair and our lips crashed together with more fever than before. The tip of his tongue swiped across my lips, teasing me and asking for entrance. From Edward's eagerness alone, I knew we weren't going to end this anytime soon.

_Good._

_0-0_

**EDDIE'S GONNA GET SOME!**

**This chapter is shorter than usual because it's a special update for Cooper's birthday, which is today! (March 6****th****) **

**We're all having a party on my Facebook group: RosieRathbone FanFiction, so head on over for Coopcakes and spaghetti O's.**

**Thoughts?!**


	18. Are We Something?

**In case I had to warn you, this chapter holds a wee citrusy moment :-P**

I don't. Stephenie does.

**Chapter eighteen  
Edward**

"_DAAAAAAAD!" _

Flash startled awake at my feet and I dropped the blue BIC I had been holding. Had I not made it clear to Coop that he comes to me when he has a problem, not scream from one side of the house to the other? Locking my computer, I sighed and pushed back my seat to stand.

"What is it, Coop?" I hopped over the stair guard that kept Flash on the ground floor.

"_COME TO MY ROOOM!" _

Reaching his room, I found him sitting Indian style on his bed with a numerous amount of LEGOs spread over his cover. "Can you do this for me please, Padre?" He held out the instructions sheet. For Christmas I gave him a few boxes of the Marvel Super Heroes LEGO – this one was Hulk's Helicarrier Breakout.

"What are you having trouble with?" I noticed he had clipped together some of the stands and had managed to make the cell with Loki stands in, but he had another three characters and areas to complete.

"I can't make Hawkeye's S.H.I.E.L.D plane and it keeps breaking when I do it."

Cooper looked bummed down and fed up. "Okay, let's see what I can do…" The instructions looked like a foreign language to me, but I couldn't let Cooper down when he looked so upset. "It looks as though we start with the long, thin, grey rectangular piece; can you find that?"

"Um…here it is!"

"Aah, good boy!"

It took me ten minutes to piece every bit together – restarting once or twice – but surprisingly I did it and enjoyed every second. I was never a big fan of LEGO growing up, now, however, I regret not playing with it more often.

"I know! I'll make the off-roader Loki goes in and we can have a race with the plane and jeep!"

If I didn't have that work to complete, I could have quite happily stayed there all day playing. "Oh I'm sorry, Buddy, I would love to but I have stuff I need to do."

"What stuff are you doing? Animal stuff?"

_Ha, oh I wish, Bud. _"No…um…it's a…er, form sheet I'm trying to fill out."

"What form sheets?"

I couldn't give too much away…for his sake. "You need to fill them out when you have jobs and getting jobs. It's very boring; you'll have much more fun playing LEGO."

_0-0_

You would have thought I'd know my SSN off by heart, the number of times I've had to use it, but no, I still need to copy the nine digit number. _What the hell is an announcement number? _Oh, here it is. Country of citizen ship – okay, that's pretty simple. Title of grade? I swear this shit gets trickier as the years go on.

Finally I added my OF-612 form and sent everything off. Unfortunately the weight on my shoulders never left – if anything, it got worse. If the slim chances are on my side, this will be great for Coop and I, but it's not just us two now, is it?

As I left my office and went to hide the forms upstairs, the doorbell rang. I dropped the papers onto the side table and went to find Angela (of all people) standing on my porch. I couldn't understand _why _she'd be at my door, but what I did realise was the expression on her face – it wasn't the look of _I'm-so-happy-to-see-you! _but more _touch-me-and-you-die-capiche?_

"Um, hi, Angela…"

"Morning. Can I come in?"

"Yeah, er, sure." _Does someone want to tell me what's going on?_

Standing in the hallway Angela looked around, checking out my house and paying no attention to me. "Did you come here to check out the interior?" That broke her musing.

"No, sorry. I'm here to talk to you about Bella."

_I kind of expected that. _

"I love Bella!" The chirpy voice from behind me interrupted us. Dressed in his Spider-Man costume, Cooper jumped down the stairs and landed on all fours, just like Peter Parker. Curling in two fingers and pressing down on his palm, he 'webbed' me and then jumped into my arms. "Hi, Angela."

"Hi, Spidey."

"Is Bella here? I wants her to play Pirates with me."

"No, she's at her house at the moment. But Pirates sounds cool, what do you do?"

Bless her, Angela was only trying to indulge in a conversation, but if there is one thing I've learnt whilst raising a child it's you never ask them to explain the game they are playing; the rules should be as clear as day to you.

Cooper gave her his stink eye, "Angela, have you never heard of Jack Sparrow before?"

I tapped him arm, which broke him from his stink-eye-ness. "Hey, don't be rude."

"I'm not being rude! Angela asked what Pirates is and I said it's _Pirates of the Caribbean!"_

"Well you said it in a rude way, and you can't treat people like that."

"Yeah well you guys are boring anyway and talk about boring stuff; I'mma watch _Avengers Assemble." _Jumping from my arms, Coop 'webbed and flew' into the living room, leaving us in peace.

"Sorry about that." I apologised.

"Ah, don't worry about it. What you should apologise for, however, is how you have been treating my best friend. So, Captain Douche -,"

"—_IT'S CAPTAIN AMERICA! NOT DOUCHE!" Yeah, thanks Coop…_

"—Are you going to relocate the position of your head, 'cause currently it's stuck up between your ass cheeks."

I admit, I had been a bit of an asshole, but not intentionally and it was all for her own sake. "Listen, I'm sorry but -,"

"—No; you don't get to apologise as easily as that. You're a nice guy, Edward and with your head screwed on (in the right place!) I can see you two being great together, but first we need to check off a few things. So…" _oh God, this isn't going to be good. _"I want to know how you feel about Bella and whether or not you'll ever see her as anything more than a friend."

I imagined her pulling out a notepad and pen to jot down my every word, but, thankfully for me, she didn't – she crossed her arms and tapped her foot in waiting. How do I feel about Bella? Simple; I like her – a lot. But it is because I like her, and how the future isn't always set in stone, that I can't take advantage of everything she may offer.

"She's a er - I really, um – I mean, what I'm saying is…" Fuck, I was going nowhere.

Angela sighed and stared down at the table to the side of us. The papers I put down there came into her view and her brows crossed as she read over what information they held. She looked from the forms, to me, and back again. "Are…are you moving?"

"What? No…I-I'm…I don't know?"

"Edward, what do you mean 'you don't know'?" She pointed a stern finger to the papers, "these, right here, are housing rights and forms for Seattle! You need to tell me what's going on."

I glanced in the direction of the living room, making out the crashes and bangs from Coop's DVD, and motioned for Angela to follow me into the kitchen – this had to be said in private, without the fear of Coop over-hearing.

I gave her a brief run-down of the situation. "A few months ago, before I had any idea Bella was back here, I was forewarned of a job going in Seattle. I won't go into too much detail, but this job would be great for me and great for Cooper's upbringing. I've thought over everything and I'd be stupid if I gave up the chance, so I'm sending off my application and I'm looking at houses only because I'd need to be prepared. But honestly, Angela, everyone at my practise is applying, so my chances are very slim."

"But that isn't the point!" She waved around, fuming. "What about Bella? She'll be _crushed _if you two pack up and move hours away. This whole time you two have been communicating, you've known about your possible move? Then why did you allow her to get as close as she has!"

_Because I couldn't help it…_

_Because I couldn't keep away any longer…_

"I know you're angry at me, but…" _No, that wouldn't work. _"This has been killing me – I would love to have that perfect relationship – and I'm too selfish to let her go – but…"

"Does Bella know this? About the job, I mean."

I shook my head, "no – you and I are the only people that know."

"_Gah, you're so stupid!" _She fused, slapping the top of my arms. "For days I've had to put up with her bitchy attitude because she thinks you want nothing to do with her and/or you're using her to get your needs. You _need _to tell her, Edward – you need to tell her how you feel and that possibility that you're moving away."

_She thinks I don't want anything to do with her… _Oh, sweetheart, how wrong that is.

"So…how do I tell her?"

"_For fuck sake. _Edward, do you have _any _experience with girls?" _Do I need to answer that? _"Never mind. You've messed up, okay? I don't need to make that any clearer. But what I suggest is you do something about it, soon, and surprise her…say…oh! New Year - what are you doing?"

"Meeting the family…"

"Right, then after the bells you come to Bella's (that's where we'll be) and you tell her you're sorry and have her see what it is that you want. But Edward, you have to remember to tell her about moving. It'll give Bella the time to think about what she wants to do – if she wants to pursue a relationship with you with the chance that you and Cooper might leave, then that is entirely up to her. Do you understand?"

_Yes, Sir._

_0-0_

"Drink up me hearties, yo ho!" Coop knocked his coke can off mine and took back a heavy gulp. Dressed as Captain Jack, he shook his dreadlock wig, "can I grow my hair like this, Dad? And get these beads on the ends too – they are so cool!"

"Um, I'm not sure that would be such a good idea."

"But why not? _You _had long hair when you were younger 'cause I saw Nanny's pictures!"

_Oh, God. I didn't have long hair I had _bad _hair. I never will understand how my parents allowed me out the house looking like that. _

Thankfully, luck was on my side when Alice skipped over, freeing me from answering Cooper's question. "Happy New Year, Coop!"

"Hi, Auntie Alice! How's the baby?" Cooper patted the palm of his hand gently against the side of her small bump.

"It's doing good, thanks; still cooking."

He stepped back with his as wide as saucers. "Cooking?!"

"…Forming."

With a huff, Coop wiped the fake sweat from his brow, "phew! I thought you were murdering my cousin!"

We both laughed, "don't worry, Bud, the baby is fine. So, what are you excited about for twenty-thirteen?"

"Um…" He twisted on his feet. "I'm excited about being eight in March and…oh! And I'm excited about my Padre marrying Bella!"

_And cue Alice's interrogation in 3…2…1…_

_0-0_

I imagined arriving at Bella's house and having the detailed conversation like Angela wanted me too, but I never imagined us slowly making our way up the stairs, slipping off jackets, shirts and unhooking belt buckles all while allowing our emotions to take over.

Gentle, soft kisses and roaming hands; drawing patterns over her smooth back. I didn't know what I was doing exactly, and my hesitance became known. Pulling away, Bella gripped my hair and kissed softly across the apple of my cheeks. "Just do whatever comes natural to you. Please, don't feel pressured."

We fell together onto her bed –ungracefully, I might add. Straddling my hips, she clamped against me as a sign that she wasn't letting me go. Good, because I wasn't either. I felt the friction between us, and couldn't hold back from grinding up into her. Palming the swell of her ass, we rode together.

Moaning, teasing touches and the inability to keep away from one another. Fuck, it felt fantastic.

"Bella," I didn't ever want this to end, but I had to be realistic and knew what would happen if we continued with this tormenting.

"I know," she sighed, loosening her grip on me. I won't lie, a little whine came out.

"I'm sorry." I felt so pathetic – we'd only just started and already I had to stop before we got too far. How old am I? Thirteen?

Her brown eyes met mine, "you're sorry?" She brushed the hair back away from my forehead. "Eds," Bella's tittering laugh soothed me slightly, and so did the light kiss she pecked onto my lips. "Never apologise for that. I think we should…take it slow."

_Slow? _

_I know we shouldn't do anything now, but I didn't mean we should go slow! _

I sought out her lips again, to prove her ridiculous idea of going slow, wrong. "Okay, we don't have to go _too _slow."

_Thank, Christ._

For at least twenty minutes we lay on the bed, Bella wrapped in my arms and exchanging light touches here and there. I never knew something as simple could feel so good. My eyes were closing however much I tried to keep them open and peeking at Bella, I saw hers were the same.

"Where's Coop?" Bella snuggled up closer to my side, still with her eyes closed peacefully. She shivered slightly when my fingers ran through her hair and down her neck.

"Sleeping at my parent's house; I should be there for when he wakes up."

"You can stay a bit longer then? Set an alarm for the morning?"

And I'm meant to say no to that?

_0-0_

It had been a night of passionate lip-lock and 'innocent' touches, but it still wasn't enough for either of us. "We need to…" our kissing started again, "talk about…this."

"This?"

Bella sat up with a sigh, I followed her movements. "What is this? What is…us? Are we…anything?"

I definitely saw us as something, but I would be a gentleman and do whatever it was that she wanted. But to help Bella understand, I locked my hand with her, rubbing my thumb across hers.

_What can I say? I'm a smooth bastard._

"If last night was anything to go by then yes, we're definitely 'something'." But I had to tell her – like Angela said, Bella needs to know about my possible new job. "But, um…Bella, there's something you need to know."

Fear raked in her eyes. "What is it?"

There was no use delaying it any further; I knew her thoughts would be eating her up. "I've applied for a new job…in Seattle."

Bella's face falling broke my heart. "Are you leaving?" Her eyes glazed over with fresh tears.

"Not, um…I don't know – we still have a little while till they make a decision."

"What…what's the job?"

"A marine conservationist with the NOAA."

Bella nodded slightly, gripping my hold on her hand. "That is better than your job at the moment…right?"

"Yes – it's an excellent job which everyone is going for, so my chances are very slim. But…I heard about it before we met and my new wage would mean a brighter upbringing for Cooper – my main concern at the time."

"Edward if you get that job you _have _to take it. I'd hate being so far away from you both, but I cannot be the reason you lose up this opportunity or Coop's chance at a better life."

_And at that moment, I fell deeper and deeper in love with the beautiful, selfless woman in front of me._

Bella scooted forward, and snaked her hands around my neck until they sat at the bass. "But these bastards can't choose you yet, because I'm not ready to give you up."

_0-0_

**I kind of want to cry now…they are so sickly sweet.**

**Remember to follow my Facebook group: RosieRathbone FanFiction for pictures, sneak-peeks and a place for you to leave your own messages, pictures, whatever the hell you want! **

**I am so close to 1,000 reviews – it would mean the world if you could reach that target? **


	19. Love Happy

**Thank you all so much for your comments – I do read every one and I try to reply to all of them, so I'm sorry if I didn't get 'round to yours. I really appreciate your time.**

**Now! We've had a serious Coop-lack recently, so hopefully this makes up for what we're missing ;)**

I don't. Stephenie does.

'**Life of a Salesman' by, Yellowcard.  
**_What's a dad for, Dad?  
Taught me how to stand, Dad  
Took me by the hand and showed me how  
to be a better man, Dad.  
Listen when you talk, Dad,  
Follow where you walk, Dad  
And you know that I will always do the  
best I can._

**Chapter nineteen.  
Cooper.  
(January 12****th****)**

I'm so happy! D'ya know why I'm really happy? No, it's not 'cause I had spaghetti O's for lunch (I did, and they were really, super tasty, but that's not the reason). It's 'cause Bella's here! And that's really exciting, right? Yeah, I know it is. Bella's here which means we can play Pirates together – she always plays Elizabeth Swann (y'know, 'cause her name is Swan) and I always play Captain Jack 'cause he's the bestest and I know how to play cool pirates – and what we do in Pirates is we run around my house, hiding from my Padre who plays Barbossa and Mr. Gibbs (but that's when Flash is Barbossa!) and when he's Mr. Gibbs he puts on the voice, too! _"Cap'n Jaaaaack." _It's really funny, you should hear it sometime.

I'm also really happy 'cause I'm wearing my favourite tee-shirt. It's blue and has '_Don't Let Gravity Get You Down' _written on it in white writing. I think it's funny 'cause everything stays down 'cause of gravity, so not letting it get you down wouldn't work and that's what makes it funny! I have to go to Nanny and Grandpa's tonight and Nanny always likes my shirts, so she'll love this one!

Padre and Bella are going out for dinner – I wanted to go too, but Padre said it was a date and I remembered having my date with Lucy and I didn't want Jamie Pearson to be with us, so they don't want me there too. But dates are exciting! Y'know what else is really exciting? New languages – I go onto Dad's computer and he helps me onto a language website and I find my new words and I listen to a man saying them through the speakers.

Today I was looking at Turkish and Dad is Baba, which I thought was really funny. There was a longer word, but I don't remember that one. I also want to learn Spanish too, but I can't remember lots of language words in one go, y'know? I might even learn Australian or something. I don't know any words in Australian, but Bella might know, so I went to go and ask her.

When I go down the stairs I hear her giggling – Padre has probably said a funny joke; he's really good at funny jokes. They were in the living room and Padre had his arm around Bella, but it wasn't how he cuddled me. Then they started kissing again, and that was dis-_gusting! _I mean, Lucy's my girlfriend but I won't ever kiss her like that. I tell them to stop, but they don't hear me. I like that my Padre is happy, but I don't like that they kiss all the time, 'cause when they kiss I can't play with them like I want too. _Eurgh! It looks like they're eating each other!_

"_STOP. KISSING!" _My shouting makes them stop and move away from each other. Bella looks embarrassed, but Dad looks angry and that makes me want to cry, 'cause he's my best friend and I don't want him to not be my friend anymore.

"Cooper, what have I told you about shouting?"

I cross my arms and stand tall. "Padre, what have I told youabout kissing?"

Dad rubbed his forehead. "Then I'm sorry, Coop."

Then I remembered something Uncle Emmett told me. "Were you about to bang?" 'Cause I remember Uncle Emmett telling me '_you gotta bang a lotta women'. _

"No, Cooper, we were not about to…do that."

Bella is laughing a whole lot, 'cause I saw her shoulders shaking, but Dad isn't laughing.

"Is it more than kissing?"

Bella laughs more – I could hear her that time! "Um…yes, it is more than kissing."

"Then please tell me when you're going to bang 'cause I don't want to walk in and see you."

Dad did laugh that time, "okay, Coop, I'll make sure to do that."

'Cause they weren't doing horrible kissing anymore, I could go and sit on Bella's lap without Dad trying to bang her. I sit sideways on her lap, and she cuddles me close, kissing my head slightly – but luckily not like Dad did! "Hey, Sweetheart." I like it when she calls me that, 'cause I am her sweetheart.

"Hi."

"Did you have a good day?" I nod my head. "You did? Good. What did you do?"

"Um…I went to school and…I learnt lots-a-lots-a stuff."

"What did you learn? Can you teach me something?"

Dad got up from the couch and kissed our heads before he left the room. "Um, we're learning about space at the moment in Science and I learnt about all the planets. We're going to be learning about stars soon, but I know lots about stars already 'cause my Mom is one."

Bella rubbed my arms and kissed my head – again! "Your mom is a very special woman, and it makes her even more special that she is a star."

"Yes. My Padre told me lots-a-lots about my Mom and he said she was very funny and always made people happy."

"I believe that completely, because you are very funny and you make everyone happy, so it's a trait that your mom passed down to you."

I like to talk about my Mom – it makes me happy and Dad said that it's good that I talk about her and I don't get too upset. "Y'know how your last name is Swan? Well I could have had two other last names."

"And what are those names?"

"If my Mom didn't turn into a star I would have been Cooper Michael Denali and if I stayed with Garrett and not Dad, I would have been Cooper Michael Pace, but I live with my Padre, so I'm Cooper Michael Cullen!"

"And which name do you prefer?"

That was such an easy question. "Cooper Michael Cullen!" I then remembered that if Bella married my Padre, she would be a Cullen too! But my Dad isn't the easiest person to live with (I would know that!) so I warned her of things my Dad does. "Bella, see when you marry my Dad you need to know some of the things that he does."

She smiled and laughed, rubbing my arm again. "Okay, fire away."

"Well he does really bad butt belches. Last week he was making dinner and did a butt belch and blamed it on Flash!" I giggled, remembering that time.

Bella gasped and covered her mouth with one hand. "That's disgusting! I hope you don't do butt belches, Coop."

Um… "I do little ones…" I held my finger and thumb together with only a little bit of space between them. "But they're not as bad as Uncle Emmett's! He does _loud _butt belches and they smell real bad!"

We both started to giggle, and when Padre came back into the room, we laughed more. He asked us what we were laughing at and Bella said: "we're laughing at our own little joke…farty pants." And then we laughed again.

I think Bella is going to be my best friend too.

_0-0_

"Grandpa!" Grandpa just came back from work and I surprised him at the front door. When he saw me, he dropped his doctor bag and held out his arms – I ran to him and gave him a big grandson-hug.

"Cooper! I didn't know you were coming here today."

Grandpa allowed me to take his doctor bag into the house for him. "Yeah, Padre decided to take Bella out for dinner, so I'm staying with you and Nanny till they come home. That's exciting, right Grandpa?"

"That's very exciting. Give me ten minutes to get changed out of this gear and then we can talk about your day, okay?"

"Okay!" I ran off to see Nanny and shouted, "I'll be in here!" back to Grandpa.

Nanny made me a strawberry milkshake 'cause, y'know, I love strawberry milkshakes. She even put cream and sprinkles on top and a black, twisty straw. My Nanny makes the best food, and I think that's why Uncle Emmett eats so much of it.

"So are Dad and Bella getting along well?" Nanny asked me.

"Yeah, though they kiss lots-a-lots which I don't like."

Nanny smiled. "I think it's lovely that your Dad has found someone who makes him happy."

That confused me, 'cause I thought my Padre was already happy…but maybe Bella makes him happier than I do. "Do I not make him happy?"

"Oh, honey, yes of course you do, but this a different sort of happy."

I love my Nanny, but she can be very confusing sometimes. Especially when she says things like that. "A different sort of happy?"

"Yeah; it's the happiness you feel when you get a partner."

"Like a boyfriend or a girlfriend?"

"Exactly. I guess you could call it 'love-happy'."

That means Lucy makes me love-happy too…

_0-0_

I had so much fun at Nanny and Grandpa's – we made sugar cookies, Grandpa helped me bandage up my arm like if I broke it doing something super cool, Nanny made us pasta bake and then I watched _Avengers Assemble _with Grandpa. It was really funny at one bit when Hulk smashes through the roof of a warehouse and a janitor guy saw him fall and says to Bruce Banner (Hulk) "_you were awake when you fell; big, green and buckass nude." _I thought that was really funny 'cause it meant he saw Hulks wiener.

I asked Grandpa who his favourite Avenger is and he said Iron Man so then we played Avengers together. In the movie there's one bit when Captain America and Iron Man work together to fix the side of the S.H.I.E.L.D Helicarrier and so Grandpa and I pretended that the couch was the helicarrier and we fixed it together. It was really fun – I got to jump around the couch and Grandpa didn't even mind! But when we heard Nanny coming we stopped so that she didn't see us and tell us off.

I wanted to have a sleepover and Nanny even said I could, but Dad came and got me after their date.

"Are you staying for a sleepover, Bella?" Padre carried me into the house, 'cause I said I was too tired to walk. (I wasn't, but he doesn't know that…ssh…)

"No, I'll be heading back to my house soon."

"N'aww dammit."

"Right, little man, it's time for you to get to bed."

Padre _always _ruins my time with Bella – he's been with her all evening and now I get to be with her and he's making me go to bed. It's not fair. "Can I not stay up a bit longer? I want to play with Bella."

Padre sighed, "I'm sorry, Coop, but it's very late – look," he tapped his watch, "it's almost eleven-thirty."

"So?"

"So it's very late and you need to go to sleep. Come on, Cooper, I'm not arguing with you anymore."

I knew that meant I would be in trouble if he told me again. So even though I didn't want to say goodbye to Bella, I had to. Rubbish, isn't it?

_0-0_

I woke up early the next morning. It was a Saturday, which meant Dad and I have Lazy Saturdays! I love Lazy Saturdays – Dad said we could watch _Harry Potter _and I'm so excited!

Dad always snores really badly and when I was walking to his room I heard him make strange snores, not the normal ones. I didn't knock on the door, 'cause I want to surprise him – I never wake up this early, y'know.

I walked into his room and guess what! Bella's still here!

But it's weird, cause she was sitting on his lap like she was riding a horse, bouncing and they weren't wearing any clothes…

Then they started kissing again.

_0-0_

**OH, DAMN COOP! **

**IMPORTANT!**

Number one: **lebells1 **gave me this great idea that we should sit Cooper down, give him Marvel cupcakes and spaghetti O's and ask him a bunch of questions to get to know him. So in the next chapter we're going to have a little interview (**yes, you will get a chapter as well) **so send me your questions and you can hear his response in the next one.

Number two: the sequel now has a title! Look out for 'Because of Hope' when this is done!

**Tell me your thoughts on his cockblocking and don't forget to add a question! **


	20. Under the Cover Lover

**Wow, thank you so much for the response to that chapter, and I never thought I'd receive as many questions as I actually did! Let's hear Cooper's response, yeah?**

**WARNING: this chapter holds a lemon (in case it wasn't clear in the last chapter…) and I know some of you don't appreciate to read that sort of material, so by all means, skip that part when you get to it :)**

* * *

Interview with a 7 Year Old.

_The little boy runs into the room wearing khaki shorts, a dark green tee-shirt with _'definitely a reptile person' _printed on the front and dark green flip-flops on his feet. He notices the cupcakes and eagerly grabs one to bite into. Sitting on his interview seat, he kicks his feet under the chair and grins with cupcakes crumbs around his mouth and down his top. He looks at the interviewer nervously._

"My Padre said I can't talk to strangers…"

"**Oh, well let me introduce myself – my name is Rosie."**

"And my name is Cooper, and now we're not strangers anymore!"

"**I'm going to ask you a few questions, Cooper, if that is okay with you?"**

"Yes…as long as I can have more cupcakes!"

_The interviewer smiled and motioned towards the buffet table beside them loaded up with cupcakes, a strawberry milkshake and some cookies. _

"**Okay, number one: it seemed as though you walked in on an awkward situation back then, what do you think Bella and your dad were doing?"**

"Um…well one day my Uncle Emmett got down on his hands and knees and I sat on his back like a cowboy, and he walked around the room like a horse, so I think my Padre was being the horse, but he doesn't know cool things like Uncle Emmett does, so he got it the wrong way around."

"**And how do you feel about what they were doing?"**

"I like it, of course! 'Cause, y'know, they were playing together."

"**Maybe your Padre should have locked his bedroom door; does he know how to lock one?"**

_The little boy looked very confused. _"But my Dad doesn't have a lock on his door…I would be scared if I couldn't get to him when I have a nightmare."

"**Are you going to ask your dad why Bella was riding him like a horse? And what about Uncle Emmett, will you ask him?"**

"I think if they were doing more than kissing (like, banging) I might ask him, but I don't think they were banging. But I'll ask Uncle Emmett, 'cause he knows more about girls than my Dad does and he can tell my Dad he was doing it the wrong way 'round. Can I stop talking about that now, please?"

"**Yes, I'm sorry. In that case, what are your thoughts on Garrett?"**

"Um…I think I…I don't know… I don't like that he left me and my Mommy, but I like that I'm with my Padre. Garrett might like to play Pirates with me though, so I think that would be fun."

_He grinned mischievously and giggled as he snuck another cupcake from the tray, then took the strawberry milkshake._

"**Talking about your mom, do you want Bella to be your mom?"**

"Yes! I would love Bella to be my stepmom! She's one of my best friends, so…y'know."

"**And what about getting a baby brother or sister?"**

"I want both! If I have a brother I want to call him…um… Tony (after Tony Starks, Iron Man) and I would call my sister…Bella – 'cause I love that name…"

"**How is your planning with Auntie Alice going in making Bella and your dad a couple?"**

_I wide smile grows on his face. _"It's going really well! I can't do much with my Auntie Alice, 'cause, y'know, she's having a baby, but we talk about it lots-a-lots and soon, one day, they will get married."

"**Oh, do you have a plan that will get your Padre to ask Bella to marry him?"**

"Yeah! But I can't say what it is 'cause it's a secret, y'know? But if my Padre keeps kissing and maybe banging, I think she won't need to be asked and will just say '_Edward, let's get married and I will become Cooper's mom.'"_

"**So you mentioned that you dad does some butt belches, and what other things should Bella know about your dad?"**

"Um…he snores real bad! And his feet smell like butt belches too! (Well, if he's been working all day they smell)" _he giggles into his hand. "_Um…she should know that he can't make cupcakes 'cause he burns them, and that Bella is his first girlfriend! I'm only seven (nearly eight) and I've got a girlfriend, he's _really old _and never had one!"

"**And how is your girlfriend? Do you have an ideal date for you and Lucy?"**

"She's really pretty… and I would like to date her in…the club house my Padre made me in my garden; we could eat candy and cakes…and spaghetti O's; I love spaghetti O's."

"**Do you have a favourite type of candy? It's nearly Easter, so your favourite Easter candy?"**

"Peeps! I LOVE chick peeps. Oh, and Reese's eggs – I love peanut butter, y'know?"

"**I love peanut butter too. These are the last few questions: what do you think of vampires?"**

"I think they're so cool! They have fangs like snakes and creep around. If I'm not Tom Cruise, I want to be a vampire, but my Padre won't let me be one…Maybe Bella will want to be vampire and we can be ones together!"

"**That would be amazing. Do you have a favourite book?"**

"Do Marvel comics count? 'Cause I read _loads _of them!" _The interview said no. _"Oooh…then I like Harry Potter – my Padre helped me to read the first one and I got most of the words right!"

"**Well done! How about a favourite fairy tale?" **

"Um…it would probably be Jack and The Beanstalk, 'cause the giant is cool and Jack goes on an adventure up the beanstalk, like Tom Cruise in Mission Impossible. I'm going to be him, y'know?"

"**I love that movie, Tom Cruise is so cool. Last question: what is your favourite superhero and why?"**

"That's such a hard question! I think Spider-Man, 'cause he's a spider and I love spiders. But do you wanna know what confuses me? He got bitten by a spider and turned into a super hero and when I got bitten by a spider I only got an ouchie… I think it's silly, but I love him!"

_Cooper got agitated and had lost interest in anything the interviewer was doing or saying. _

"Can I go see my Padre now?"

"**Yes, of course. Thanks for doing this interview today, Cooper."**

_He shrugged and smiled. _"It was fun! I 'specially liked the cupcakes! And if you want you can call me Coop, 'cause we're not strangers anymore."

"**Thank you. See you later, Coop."**

"Bye!"

_With the wave of his hand, Cooper ran out the room and the slaps of his flip-flops were heard all the way down the hall._

* * *

**Chapter twenty  
Bella.**

"Do you like Thai food?" Edward pulled his car into park outside a street of restaurants, all serving different cultures.

"Yes – I love Thai. But…I'm hardly dressed for a posh meal out." I stared down at my slouched clothing; white Doc Martens, grey, Aztec leggings, and a Ramones sweatshirt. I hadn't even put my hair up and it was a…_messy mess _on my head. Hardly what I would call sexy. But Edward didn't think so and proceeded to tell me how lovely I looked and no-one cared what I was wearing.

_But that isn't the point you beautiful, idiotic, gorgeous man! _ If this was a romantic meal I would have liked to make the effort and maybe squeeze myself into a dress and heels, which he has done. (Not the dress and heels, but he's made an effort to look fucking fantastic). I have not done that and am ashamed to admit I have worn this outfit as pyjamas before. But I made myself promise that I wouldn't act like a _complete _bitch and remember that Edward was sweet enough to surprise me for a nice meal, just the two of us. And he's right; we're not at a work function, or a royal ball, so who gives a damn if I'm wearing leggings and boots at a restaurant?

Sabai Thai was the restaurant Edward booked, and one I had never been too before, so it was a very pleasant surprise. Funnily enough it looked very… Thai – it looked like a beach hut with wooden boards painted a very pale orange and the outlines were green. Potted plants and trees helped your imagination grow. We were greeted by a very cheery waiter and shown to a table of two towards the back of the restaurant and the only people around us were another couple three tables away. Nice and private.

We ordered our drinks – glass of Riesling white for me, and Bud Light for Edward – and were ready to order once the waiter brought them over to us – I chose the Emerald curry with prawns, and Edward went for the simple scallops with jasmine rice.

During our meal we spoke about the day's events and what the following week will hold. Edward seemed hesitant, which I've learnt is never a good sign. "Apparently…the NOAA will be calling for interviews next week."

And right then, my bubble popped. Since New Year we've been living in this heavenly bliss were nothing can phase us or ruin what we've started, but reality comes-a calling when his possible new job enters the conversation.

I know Seattle isn't _that _far away and we could see each other often enough, but four hours is a long journey if you consider the ten minutes between us here. But I couldn't be selfish– I had to allow Edward to take the job if he was offered it and do whatever is best for him and Cooper.

"How many are being offered an interview?"

Edward turned his Bud bottle with a thumb and fore finger and shrugged, "I don't know; it all depends on who applied and whether they'd be suitable for it."

His hidden message was easy to decipher. "You're suitable for it."

Again, Edward hesitated, and then nodded slightly. "Yes… but so are many others, so my chances are still slim." He slipped his hand across the table and gripped mine that was clutching my fork. "Whatever happens though, we'll stick together and everything will be okay."

I didn't care who saw us and/or who was against PDA; I had to kiss this man. Sue me, I couldn't help myself.

_0-0_

When we collected Cooper and brought him home, I was in two minds to tell Edward to shut up and allow him to spend time downstairs with us, but I knew it was late and I didn't want Edward to get annoyed with me – if he said Cooper had to go to bed, I was going to stick with his rules. But, damn, those puppy eyes he gave us work wonders at the right moments I bet. I made a compromise with the cutie though, and took him up to bed with Edward, so he could spend a little more time with me.

As he cleaned his teeth, Coop grinned with the foamy paste seeking through his teeth and dripping down his chin. Edward appeared behind me, scaring the life out of me, "he's asking if his teeth are clean," he whispered.

"Oh! Yes, Coop, they're lovely and clean." I felt as though I knew most things about him, but clearly I still had a lot to learn. Like his asking us if his teeth are clean, for example. He spat the foamy mess into the basin and wiped his mouth with the damp face mit that was draped over the side. All I saw of the cloth was that it was dark green, but knowing Cooper, it probably had some embellishment on it.

"Bella you have to leave now 'cause I need to go to the bathroom." He was holding onto the drawstring of his pyjama pants and edged towards the toilet.

"Oh I'm sorry – I'll be in your room."

A minute or so later I heard the faint sound of the toilet flushing, the light flicking off and speedy feet running down the hall. Cooper leapt into Edward's arms first, allowed the kiss on the cheek that Edward gave and dropped down to come to me. "Goodnight, Sweetheart." I kissed his head.

"G'night, Bella. I love you."

I gasped quietly and my eyes misted over. I loved this little boy with my whole heart and soul, but it felt incredible to hear him say it. I peered over his shoulder and saw Edward with a shit-eating grin of his own. "I love you too, bud. I'll see you later, yeah?"

I hugged him one last time and left the two alone to calm my emotions. Sure, kids have said they love me before, but I knew it was different with Cooper, and when you enter a relationship with someone who is a parent, it's their child that you're most weary about. Will they accept me? Will they allow their parent to date someone else who isn't their mom or dad? I knew Cooper was fond of me – what with practically forcing Edward and I down the aisle – but saying he loves me meant something completely different.

I was so in my own world that I never heard Edward coming back down the stairs and didn't notice his presence until his arms slipped around my waist from behind and a whispering kiss brushed my neck. "Do you realise how amazing you are?" His words played a major part in the sensation running through my body. I had read countless of novels where the protagonist is overcome by the words whispered in their ear, and never had I realised the truth to it all.

"It's nothing."

A shiver ran down my spine as his kisses moved from my neck, across my jaw and then he spun me around so his lips made contact with mine. "Maybe not to you, but to me it's everything."

_Okay, okay, enough drabble._

Goodness knows how long we spent on that couch, making out like sappy teenagers, but it happened and I loved it. Unfortunately all good things must come to an end, and it was time I should go.

"Stay." He urged, pulling me closer for round two.

"I can't…we told Cooper I wasn't staying over." I couldn't help myself from kissing the adorable pout he modelled.

"You can leave before he wakes up. Seeing what time he went to sleep, he shouldn't wake up early anyway."

As much as I felt bad about technically lying to Coop, I can't stay away when Edward looks so…likable.

_0-0_

"Fuck…" We had made our way up to Edward's room, and I was currently treating myself to the treasure he packed in his pants. We had made light work of our clothes and it was clear how my nudeness affected him. We were kissing in fever and doing our best to stay as quiet as possible, but as my hand slipped beneath the cotton of his boxers and palmed his hardness, our plan to keep quiet flew out the window. "_Fuck…_my God! Bella that…" He thrust into my hand without control, and in the process got me right where I needed him most.

"Eds…" I moaned, searching for his lips with my own as my hand continued to work him to the edge. We had decided we would go slow, but… yeah, that would never have worked anyway.

"Baby I won't…I can't…I…"

"Ssh, ssh…It's okay, don't worry."

"No, it's, um…I want to be inside you…when I come."

It was his innocence that only made me love him more. It struck me what this night would mean; if we continue in the direction we were headed. Your first time should be with someone special, and a night you'd always remember – sadly, I couldn't say the same for mine. If Edward was only going along with this because he was listening to his dick, then I couldn't continue.

"Sweetheart, are you sure?" I stroked his cheek and kissed the tip of his nose.

"Yes. I've never been surer." With cheesy smiles, we got back to where we left off.

"I don't want you to regret this later on."

_Shut up, Bella, shut up! _But I wasn't listening to my wise old brain, no matter where my words would lead me.

"Believe me, Baby, this is one thing I will never regret."

_Like I needed any more of a reason to continue._

The room was filled with panting, gasping and the occasional curse. It had for me also been too long and for the past few months my orgasms had all been self-inflicted, so I knew I wouldn't last long either. God, I swear we were 14 and not 28; it's fairly pathetic how little self-control we had.

Cooper coughing faintly down the hall had us stop and stay hushed until we knew the coast was clear to carry on. Edward blindly slipped his hand up my stomach, grabbed a hold of my breast and massaged it with skill. You know, for someone who may not have done this before, he sure did have talented hands. He was still to journey into the foreign land, nether regions, secret garden; whatever you'd like to call it, but I won't hold that against him.

Unless he continues to leave my poor lady part unattended as we progress into this relationship, then we'll have a severe talking too.

I mean, I have my needs too, y'know?

An adorable frown creased between his brows as our moves became faster and harder (no pun intended). I wanted to laugh because it was so damn cute, but I knew he'd take offence and think I was laughing at his techniques.

"Bella…" He groaned, holding my hips as I straddled his. "I need to be inside you."

I was going to stop him… _oh shit, _"I'm not on the pill." All of this teasing for nothing! Oh Goddammit, just my luck.

"Um, I have some condoms."

_YUUUUS! But, really? _ _No offense to the guy, but I didn't think he'd have any – unless he knew he was going to get lucky._

I decided not to ask him on it, and retrieve them from his bedside table instead. The bright yellow box I found got me laughing. "Did you seriously buy tropical flavoured condoms?"

Edward shrugged and smiled, "thought it could bring a bit of 'paradise' into it all."

"Oh, my God, you're so cheesy. So… strawberry?" I held the red foil packet, determined not to start laughing again. Instead of answering, Edward pulled me forward to kiss me again, it was sweet and romantic, but expressed how we both were feeling.

"These panties need to go." He tugged on my cotton underwear (another regret. Not wearing Victoria's Secret, or La Perla), but Edward didn't seem to mind, and yanked them down as far as they could go – it's not easy to remove panties when you're straddling someone, by the way.

With nothing left between us, I tore open the wrapper and sheathed his length. Our eyes locked and we had a silent conversation – we were both sure and it wasn't some random fuck; this was meaningful.

Lining up the tip of his cock with my entrance, I was sure he could feel me pulsing. He rubbed it up and down, teasing us both further. I was so lost in desperation. Slowly, I pushed down, getting used to his size and how he filled me. Edward held onto my hips again, assisting with our thrusts.

His back arched and tiny gasps left his mouth.

We didn't rush and we didn't push one another – we went at our own pace, in a comfortable rhythm.

"Shit… Baby."

"It's okay, Sweetheart."

"You feel…fuck, you feel so good."

As our orgasms peeked, our speed increased. We were seconds away from exploding.

It was getting increasingly hard to stay quiet. We groaned loudly as the final thrusts were given.

"I can't last much longer, Baby."

"Just let go, Edward…let go."

He slammed up into me, and held us there as we got our breaths back. With one last push, I tipped over the edge.

We lay like that for a while, getting back to our surroundings. Edward stroked my bare back and we shared a passionate kiss or two…maybe three…okay fine, four.

"That was fucking fantastic, Baby. Thank you."

"Eds, I got just as much out of it as you did. There is no need to thank anything. But imagine the teasing you're going to get from Emmett now."

Edward groaned, "please, don't talk or even _think _about my brother when I'm still inside you." I laughed into his chest, to smother the noise. "_Christ, _don't laugh either!"

Oops?

_0-0_

We slept soundly for hours, and didn't wake up until my alarm went off at seven a.m. Not only was it Josh Groban singing about false alarms that woke me up, but also the _stiff woods _digging into my backside.

_Good morning to you too, Eds._

I could tell he was still asleep, but that didn't mean I couldn't enjoy myself.

As I expected, Edward gasped awake at my touching. "You're evil."

I shrugged, "so?"

Edward knew the game I was playing. "So I think you should be punished for your devilish behaviour."

And that was how we started round two.

Except this time, we went for kiwi.

And everything was going according to plan, until we received a visitor in the bed. "_Shit!" _my scream jolted Edward out of his daze, who then cursed himself.

"Why aren't you wearing any clothes, Bella?" Cooper was lying on the other side of the mattress looking at my strangely. Talk about boner killer.

_How long has he been there and what has he seen? _

_Oh, my God, this is mortifying! _

Edward thought ahead of me and pulled the cover over us, although Cooper had still seen more than a child should _ever _see.

"Um…it's really hot in here."

_Well it was…_

Thankfully Cooper believed my bullshit. "Ooh I see…yeah, my room can get hot during the night and I take my clothes off too. But, Bella, I thought you weren't staying for a sleepover…"

I wanted to lean over and pull the little boy in for a hug, but perhaps not when every bit of me was on show – I stayed lying against Edward's chest.

"She wasn't, Buddy, but I convinced her to stay." At least we didn't lie, I guess. "Coop can you go downstairs and let Flash out to use the bathroom and we'll put our clothes back on?" Fortunately Edward knew what to say, and fortunately he'd say 'jump' and Cooper would ask how high.

"But just so you know, Padre, Bella sits on your back when playing horse riding; not near your wiener."

_0-0_

**Edward**

"Cooper!"

His sausage, mash and spaghetti O's were waiting to be eaten, but Cooper wasn't there to eat it. I went up the stairs and called his name again.

"_I'm in here, Padre!" 'Here' _didn't exactly help the situation. I asked for a clarification and "_in your room!" _ was the answer.

He was found lying flat out on my bed, with his feet facing me. "What are you doing, Coop? C'mon, dinner is on the table."

"My pen ran out and I'm looking for another…" I only noticed then that he was rummaging through my bedside table drawer.

_Shit, shit, shit._

"You won't find a pen in there, Bud. I'll get one for you from my office."

"Okay…hey, Padre, can I have some candy?"

"I'm sorry?" _I don't…keep candy in my room…_

I thought walking in on us having sex this morning was bad, but to my utter horror, it only got worse when he pulled out three condoms and held them in his hand. "Suckers – can I have one? Oh cool! These are extra-large suckers!"

_Will I ever get a break?_

_Jeeeeeesus. This isn't fair._

"Um, Buddy, they're not suckers."

_Well, they can be little suckers, but you don't want to eat one. Ever._

"Then why are they…" He read each packet, "strawberry, kiwi and banana flavour?"

_Help?_

"That's…that's, er, just what they smell of."

"Can I smell them then?"

I don't understand why children ask questions and then don't wait for you reply; especially when it comes down to the handling of condoms. As I mumbled out my words, telling him to leave them alone and come downstairs for his dinner, he tore the foil on one of the packages and pulled out the red condom inside. I whimpered when he unrolled it with his tiny fingers.

"You're right, Padre, they're not suckers – they're balloons!"

_0-0_

**THREE CHEERS FOR EDS! HIP-HIP-HURRAY! (x3)**

**Thank God that chapter is over with – I cannot write lemons, and I have been dreading that scene since I planned this story. How'd I do?**

**Join my Facebook group: RosieRathbone FanFiction for sneak-peeks, pictures and bundles of fun.**

**Thoughts? **


	21. Sometimes You Have A Really Bad Day

**This chapter is to all those amazing single parents who work their asses off day and night looking after their little shits…I mean, children ;) **

I don't. Stephenie does.

**Chapter twenty-one  
Edward**

"_OOOOOH! WE'RE HALF WAY THE-EERE! OOOH-OOOH! LIVIN' ON A PRAYY-ERR!"_

Cooper had his MP3 buds held against his ears with his fingers and shouted out the lyrics with his eyes closed. He blindly wandered into my office and because he couldn't see where he was going, bashed into my desk. His eyes snapped open and then he stared at the desk, rubbed his side, shrugged and went back to singing.

"_WE'LL MAKE IT I SWEAR-ER! OOOH-OOOH! LIVIN' ON A -."_

"Cooper…" He couldn't hear or see me, and jumped in surprise when I took a hold of his little hand. When he brought his headphones away from his ears I could hear music slamming from the tiny speakers. "You need to turn that music down; that is way too loud and you'll damage your ears."

"Padre," he slumped and crossed his arms over his chest, "did you need to talk to me about something 'cause I'm tryin-a listen to Bon Jovi."

"Excuse me?" He'd been forming a snarky attitude recently – before it was childish cheek, but that had been and gone. He stepped away from me and bowed his head in shame. "I'm not stopping you from listening to your music, but if you play it too loud you'll hurt yourself. And I did have something to talk to you about – I have a lot of work to get done, so can you entertain yourself for…" I checked the time on my watch; 4:35pm. "…twenty-five minutes, and then at five o'clock we'll do something fun together, deal?"

"Deal." He muttered, turned on his heel and plodded away whilst reconnecting his ear buds. "_I'M WAAANTED….DEAD OR ALIIIIVE." _

For five minutes I had the peace I was after, but that didn't last and Cooper poked his head around my office door and waved. "Padre?"

I dropped my pen with a sigh and stretched out my back, "yes, Coop?"

"Can I have a Twizzler…please?"

I rubbed my temple, soothing the headache that was forming. _Should I give him a Twizzler? No doubt he's going to be eating his weight in sugary crap later… _I don't like him eating lots of junk food, and if we weren't going out for dinner I'd have probably given him one, but because we were, I declined. "I don't think that's a very good idea, Coop – remember we're going out for dinner later."

"Okay…How long now until you don't have to be boring anymore?"

"I'll be fifteen minutes. I'm sorry that I'm being boring, Buddy."

I really hate putting work first and leaving Cooper on his own sometimes, but it's one of the problems you need to face as a single parent – working to pay the bills, finding someone to care for your child when work gets in the way. I worry that he'll grow up and remember me working all the time, but there's nothing I can do to change that. Not now anyway.

With that fresh in my mind, I decided to end my working session a tad early. I jotted down the details Victoria sent in my notebook, finished the report I was writing and replied to a couple emails within ten minutes, not fifteen. There was a phone call I had to make, but that could be done when Cooper had gone to bed.

Mentioning Cooper, he was found spread out on the couch with his blanket cuddled up near his head. He moaned and rubbed his nose with a fist. Flash was curled up at his feet and turned his head to look at Coop whenever he moaned.

"Are you okay, Cooper?"

He struggled to lift his head, like it weighed a ton. He gave up and allowed his head to fall flat down on the couch. "Daddy, I think I'm dying…"

I had to bite away my smile at his over-dramatic assumption. Scooting Flash off the couch, I took his place and rubbed my boy's back. "You're not dying, Buddy."

"No I think I am." He heaved himself into sitting up and, with my help, clambered onto my lap. "My head hurts, my throat hurts, and I'm coughing and sneezing." As if on command he choked up a cough.

"When did that start up? You seemed fine just then." I'd have felt awful if he had been feeling ill all day and I never paid attention to his change in attitude. Thinking back, however, I couldn't remember him acting strangely at all.

He hooked his head under my chin and curled into my chest, rubbing his nose occasionally. "I was sniffing and sneezing at school and now my head hurts and I've started coughing and so my throat hurts."

All I could do was hug him, brush down his hair and soothe his back whenever he coughed. "I'm sorry you're not feeling great, Bud." Colds are one of those bastards that creep up on you when you least expect it.

"I think I need to go see Grandpa…"

"You've only got a cold; you don't need to see Grandpa about a cold."

"Really?"

"I promise you." If I dragged him over to see my Dad he would diagnose him with a serious case of the snots and send us back home again - a trip into the chilling January air which he doesn't need, especially when ill. "And I'm sorry, Coop, but you're not well enough to go out for dinner tonight." His tired eyes quickly rimmed with tears.

"But…but I want to go..."

"I know you do, but you're not well enough, Bud." He barely had the energy to move, his eyes were drooping and the heat was pouring off his forehead. "Don't worry, I'll stay with you and help you feel better."

"But it's Uncle Jasper's birthday."

"I know, and it's a shame that we can't go, but Uncle Jasper will understand."

As much as I hate seeing him ill, I can't help but love how he goes from acting 7/8 to acting 4. He craves my cuddles, he calls me 'daddy' and he goes back to the tiny baby suffering from croup who I cradled night after night. Or the clumsy toddler who banged his head at nursery and didn't stop crying until I arrived to take him home. These memories felt so recent, even though they both happened years ago. It just shows, no matter how old your child may be they'll always appear to be the vulnerable babies who need us for every little thing.

_Shit, that was emotional._

I rang Alice and told her we wouldn't be at Jasper's birthday meal and although she was gutted, she completely understood and made me pass on her love to Coop. We then discussed an additional 'party' we could have and that soon turned into Alice convincing me to have everyone over tomorrow for cake (one that I have to buy myself of course). I had decided to keep Cooper off school (unless he made a miraculous recovery) which meant he wouldn't miss out on the celebrations.

Once all that was out the way I got down to making him better. Cooper refused the soup I offered him and demanded I gave him spaghetti O's – _I guess you could call that tomato soup with pasta bits…? _I was attempting the impossible to wean him off the number of cans he had in a week, and seeing as he hadn't had any in three days – new record – I caved.

He couldn't eat all his dinner and started complaining about sore arms, which was when my limited medical knowledge came into play – _muscle pain is a usual sign of flu; perhaps this isn't a cold that he's got._ I was probably over-reacting and young children make a massive fuss over the tiniest of things, so I couldn't class it off as flu definitely, but I made sure to ask Carlisle on it.

_Perhaps he should have gone to see Grandpa after all…_

_No – no, that isn't necessary unless I start to freak out._

I helped him up the stairs and into the bathroom where I ran a warm bubbly bath to help with the aches and pains. He was practically falling asleep in the tub! "Are you really tired, Coop?"

Keeping his eyes closed, he nodded gently.

_Eurgh, I hate this! He looks so helpless, and I _feel _helpless. _

_I don't get how not two hours ago he looked absolutely fine, and now he barely had the energy to talk._

"Can you tell me how you're feeling?"

"My arms hurt, my head hurts, my throat hur -," his sudden coughing fit broke off his words, "—hurts, and my nose is snuffly."

I helped him lean forward so I could rub the soapy sponge over his back and shoulders, all the while wanting nothing more than to keep him locked safely in my arms and give the viruses that moved in the middle finger.

"And it was only today that you started feeling ill?"

"Yeah. Padre, can I go to bed, please?"

When your child is ill that is the hardest part about being a single parent. You don't have the extra parent there to help you control your worry and you think about everything that could be wrong – would they need a doctor? Do I have the spare money to pay for their medical requirements? It's an on-going nag at the back of my head.

"Of course you can, Bud. But first I want you to take some children's Tylenol and a big glass of water."

_0-0_

Once he was tucked up in bed it didn't take long for him to fall off to sleep. I sat for a good five minutes staring sympathetically at him and wondering what the hell was wrong and what I could do. As I phoned Dad, I sat on the stairs so I could hear if Cooper woke up.

"_Hello, Edward."_

"Dad, are you at work?"

"_Yes, but I can talk. Is everything okay, son? Are you not meant to be out for Jasper's birthday?" _

_Aah, my father, always the compassionate man. _I had been under the assumption that it was really late, but it was shortly after seven. Wow. "Um, no, Cooper and I never went because he's fallen ill and, er, that was why I phoned you, actually."

"_Is he okay?"_

_I don't know! And It's killing me! _ "I'm not too sure. At first he had the symptoms for a cold, but then within seconds he had no energy, no appetite, complaining of sore arms and running a fever. I'm thinking he has the flu, but I'd love some expert advice."

"_Oh I'm sorry to hear that. It was all sudden you say? Hmm… Did he have a cough or was he sneezing a couple days ago?"_

"Not that I was aware of, but he has been coughing a lot since he went downhill a couple hours ago."

"_Is it a dry cough, or is it a mucus cough?"_

"It's dry; sounds very rough."

"_Okay. And you said it all started very suddenly…to me, it does seem like he has flu, but it's harder for me to diagnose without seeing him. I'll pop over tomorrow but for now keep him in bed, well hydrated, follow the stated dose on the Tylenol packet and plug the humidifier in his room – you still have that, right?"_

"Um…oh, yeah it's in my room."

"_Excellent. As you know, it's going to get worse before it gets better, but if you feel the slightest bit worried don't hesitate to phone me, Edward. I'll have my cell on all night."_

_0-0_

I believe I saw every hour on the clock last night. I woke up to Cooper's crying and he complained that the pain in his arms had spread all over his body, so I ran him another bath to relax his muscles and ran the shower at the same time for the steam to help his stuffy head.

I woke up again to my name being called, he was struggling to the bathroom when I got there – he threw up in the toilet. Twice.

Fortunately I never saw the need to phone Dad again, but unfortunately Cooper couldn't settle so I stayed awake for the rest of the night holding him to my side as he drifted off for five-ten minute naps.

What else really sucked was not hearing from Bella – I had called her a few times but it always skipped to voice mail. God, I hoped she wasn't ill as well; I couldn't cope if both of them had fallen sick. We hadn't seen each other since she stayed over the other night (yeah, when Cooper walked in on us) and had barely talked either – it doesn't bode well with your self-esteem. I also had my sister screaming down my neck and fussing about Jasper's blasted birthday cake – _sorry for not getting one, Your Highness – _and to top it all off, I received an email from the NOAA.

It read:

_Dear, Mr. Cullen._

_Thank you for applying for the role of Marine Conservationist with the National Oceanic and Atmospheric Administrations. _

_Please attend an interview January 19__th__ 2013, 2:30pm at the Alaska Fisheries Science Center, 7600 Sand Point Way, Building 4, Seattle, 98115._

_Sincerely,_

_Jean Laurie  
Acting NOAA Administrator._

Well, shit.

That gave me five days to sort everything out for my interview, find someone who is willing to look after Cooper until I got back, and somehow break the news about our possible move to him. I knew he wouldn't take it well, and telling him was what I dreaded the most.

_0-0_

Dad did as he promised and came over after work. He brought with him some additional medicine that would work better than the Tylenol we had previously discussed. Cooper had flu, but his fever had dropped from 103 to 101, and Dad was certain that the symptoms would clear up within the next couple of days. At first I was full of relief that he was slowly on the mend, but I still hated the idea of him suffering for any length of time.

We were cuddled up on the couch watching _Tarzan _when my cell began to ring. I couldn't help but smile when seeing Bella's name on the screen.

"Hey, babe." I answered.

"_Eurgh, Edward, I've had a terrible couple of days. I need to rant, can I rant?" _

It seemed as though Coop had fallen asleep, so I lowered the TV volume as I replied. "Vent away, Love."

"_Right! Well it started off yesterday morning on the way to work – my truck broke down at the side of the road and I had to wait nearly a full hour for someone to come and whisk it off to be repaired. I was hoping they would drop me off at work as they left – that's what normally happens, right? But no, they didn't do that and therefore, by the time I got to the stupid place, I was almost two hours late. _

_Some bitch had a go at me because I never made her class I was supposed to teach, even though they had all been informed by Angela that I wasn't going to be there. Then last night she invited me over to her place for Chinese, that was lovely, but I left my…_fucking _phone in her apartment, she never noticed and with no other way to contact her, I had to wait until now to get it back. I noticed your calls (sorry about that, by the way) and I had a message from the garage saying I'll need to fork out $500 – _five-hundred dollars! – _to fix the damn thing. Oh yeah, and I really miss you. Sorry, I had to get that all off my chest."_

I missed her too; I missed her something terrible. "I'm sorry you've been having a hard time, Love. If you need any help before you get your truck back just ask. And if it's any consolation I haven't had the best of luck recently either."

"_Thank you. How come? Come on, it's your turn to let off steam now." _ I told her everything that had happened in the last sixteen hours, including the interview that had been set. _"Oh that sucks – I hope my little man gets better soon."_

It was as if Cooper heard Bella mentioning him – he wriggled awake, sat up from my lap and looked at me with tired eyes. "Who are you talking to, Padre?"

"I'm talking to Bella. Would you like to talk?"

He smiled with satisfaction, but it wasn't the usual grin I had grown accustom too. He coughed, rubbed his nose and then gripped my phone to his ear. "Hi, Bella…yeah…I'm not very well… yeah…but Padre and Flash are looking after me… Okay…I think so; I'll ask him. Hey, Bella? When are you coming back to my house?... My Padre could get you in his car…oh…okay…bye."

When we ended our call Coop seemed a lot chirpier – _damn, Bella, thank you. _"I have to ask you if you could give me a hug from Bella?"

I smirked. "I think that's doable…"

I couldn't have cared less if I had one-hundred different emails from work, or if Victoria was trying to get in contact with me; these unplanned moments with Cooper are more important.

_0-0_

One o'clock, on the dot, my siblings and sibling-in-laws were at the door. They barely responded to my greeting and raced each other to see who could get to Coop first. Rosalie and Alice took the couch and cradled him between them, whereas Jasper and Emmett stood around and waited patiently for their turn.

"Happy birthday, Uncle Jasper." Cooper outstretched his weak arm with his hand formed in a fist for Jasper to pound with his own. "Sorry I wasn't well enough last night."

"Don't be silly, Dude; we can go out for dinner another time."

Alice thought we should play some party games, 'cause it's a birthday party obviously…

"Uncle Emmett we should play horse riding."

I looked at Coop doubtfully. "Bud, I don't think you're well enough to play a game like that."

"Padre…" He sighed and rubbed his head against Rosalie's shoulder. "You're just saying that 'cause you can't play it right."

I heard the sniggers from my family, but I was too interested in working out what he meant. "And…what does that mean?"

"Well when you played it with Bella she was sitting on your wiener and not your back."

I swear you could have heard a pin drop.

Of course Emmett was the one to break the silence. "Daaaaamn… Eddie, um, is there something you wish to tell us?"

"Nope, nope, absolutely not. I have nothing to inform and… nope." _I couldn't have sounded more suspicious if I tried._

"Yeah, shut up, Edward. Jasper, I know this shindig is for you and everything, but I think we should celebrate Edward finally becoming a man!"

"But, Uncle Emmett, my Dad is already a man 'cause he has hair on his arms, legs and wiener, and his wiener is really big."

_If Cooper turned out to be gay, I wouldn't be too surprised. _

_Now, who wants some cake?_

_0-0_

**If you know a single parent (or are one) give them or yourself a hug. Seriously, hardest job.**

**I know not much happened in this chapter, but what were your thoughts anyway? **

**To see the banner, sneak-peeks and other random things that I think are cool, head on over to my Facebook group – RosieRathbone FanFiction.**


	22. Like Ripping off a Band-Aid

**Unless you knew already, TWO F is only going to be updated once a week (I think I'm sticking to my Wednesday updates) but that might change due to work schedules etc. **

I don't. Stephenie does.

**Chapter twenty-two.  
Edward.  
**

"Oh, my God… oh…oh, my God… Yep, that has hit the spot right there…eurgh, this is orgasmic."

Emmett took a large bite from his _double _cheese steak sandwich which left a trail of melted cheese down his chin. "I just wanna make sweet, sweet love to you, baby." He whispered before taking another bite.

"Watching you eat is revolting enough, let alone adding in sex noises." I grumbled whilst happily enjoying my taco salad. We were catching a quick lunch at Sully's Burgers and this also gave me the perfect opportunity to tell my brother about my job interview.

"I would say that you don't know what sex noises are, but according to your kick-ass son of yours, you do."

I'm never going to live that down am I? "Har-har, Emmett, yes, you have your fun." That was sarcasm, by the way.

"Oh, I shall! So, how was it? Did you do some ass-slapping? Maybe some tit-groping?"

I choked on my water, "I'm not telling you that!"

"Why the hell not? I told you!"

_Ah yes, how will I ever forget that day? _"I was hardly willing to hear that you banged some 'blonde chick' and then two months later you did the same thing all over again, but with a different 'blonde chick'." Said second 'blonde chick' is now his wife, Rosalie, so whatever magic Emmett was casting that time sixteen years ago sure did him some good.

"Okay, okay…" Emmett stuck his hands up in defence. "But remember, dude, if you _ever _need some advice you can always come to me – I like to help a brother out, ya know?"

"Yeah, thanks Em'." _I'm so not doing that. Then again… _"You could help me out with something actually."

Emmett's eyes seemed to sparkle in anticipated excitement. "Really? What, like, putting on a condom right or some shit?"

_Give me strength… _"No, Emmett; I didn't mean that. Can you look after Cooper on Friday?"

He gave me a sketchy look. "Dude, are you pawning off your son so you can get down and freaky with Bella?"

I shook my head, chewing the mouthful of taco salad slowly. "No." But then again, it didn't sound like an awfully bad idea… "I need to go to Seattle, and it would be while he's at school, so do you think you could pick him up after school and just keep him till I'm back?"

Emmett took a long gulp from his coke – to wash down the giant sandwich. "Ah fuck, no can do I'm afraid, brother – I told Gaz I'd cover for him on Friday…"

I shrugged one shoulder, "that's fine; I'll dump him on mom or someone."

"So what is it you're going all the way to Seattle for? Some weird job shit?"

_Yeah, you could say that. _"Er, kind of - I have a, uh, interview there for a new job."

Emmett's eyes widened. "New job… You're moving to Seattle?"

"I don't know… I mean, hundreds have probably applied for this position, so my chances aren't exactly high, but…yeah, I would have to if I got it."

"Wow… taking Cooper with you?"

"No, I was going to leave him here." I deadpanned. "Yes of course I'd be taking him with me!"

"Alright, alright, calm down. But what about Bella? Does she know? I mean, come on, dude, you only _just _got your dick wet and already you're moving on."

_Just got my dick wet? _Really, Emmett? "Yes she knows and yes I have just…done that, but we've talked about it and if I am offered the job we will make it work – make the trip every other weekend or whenever best suits us. It's more Coop's reaction that I'm scared about."

"You haven't told him?"

I hesitated. "No… but I will this afternoon."

"You better, seeing as your interview is in, what, two days?"

_Yeah, don't rub it in._

_0-0_

Bella tugged me closer using the lapels of my shirt and hooked her legs around mine. She was perched on my kitchen counter-top and I was nestled up close to her. "Babe," I muttered in between our kisses, "I don't want this to stop, but…"

"I know," she whispered, kissing me once more, "we need to keep an eye on the time." She sighed, "I've missed you."

I smiled, breathed out a laugh and slipped my hand through her long hair. "I've missed you too." Bella had happily agreed to be with me when I tell Cooper about the job to make things easier for him and myself. Since she arrived almost an hour ago, we had been inseparable; sharing brief kisses here and there whilst cuddling on the couch. What can I say? I'm a cuddler, goddammit. She had looked too adorable sitting on my counter when I put our coffee mugs in the sink. Can you blame me for the situation we're in now?

"Okay," she announced, kissing me once more, "let's get this out the road."

With only three minutes until Coop finished school, we had been pushing it for time, but thankfully his class were kept behind for some reason, so we arrived in the playground, hand in hand, just as the children fled from the building.

"_Padre!" _He shouted, zigzagging through the crowd to get to us. I dropped down and enveloped him in a hug. "Bella, you're here too!" He yanked free from my arms to greet Bella as well. "It's been so long since I last saw you!" It hadn't even been a week, but, yeah, it felt like a decade to me too.

"It's been far too long, Sweetheart."

_Oh, God; my heart._

"Were you okay at school, bud?" After his recent attack of the flu this had been his first day back at school.

"Yeah, I felt a bit sick at lunchtime but my teacher gave me the medicine that you gave her."

"That's good – I'm glad you're feeling better."

With Cooper clasping onto Bella's hand, we headed back to the car. "Are you coming back to our house?" he asked with excitement clear in his voice.

"Yes I am." She smiled.

"Yay! We can play 'Pirates' together and teach Flash new tricks! I've been trying to teach him how to roll over, but he hasn't been able to do it yet 'cause, y'know, he's only a puppy."

"Well I can't say I'm the best at training dogs, but I'll give it a go."

"Thanks, Bella. And when do the swimming lesson classes start again? I've missed going on Sundays."

"Er I think they start up again in March…"

I recognised the hesitance in her voice – we could be in Seattle by March.

"Yay! Padre, I can go back to them in March, right?"

_Shit… _"Um…maybe, Bud."

_He's going to hate me. _

_I'm the worst father in the world aren't I?_

"Thanks, Padre. Bella, can we play 'Pirates' when we got home?"

"It won't be as soon as we get home because your dad and I need to talk to you about something, but definitely after that."

Cooper paused in his step, "talk to me about something?" he then gasped, "are you getting married?!"

We both laughed; couldn't help ourselves. "No, Bud, we're not getting married."

"Oh. Having a baby?"

"No, we're not having a baby either."

He shrugged his 'Coop-shrug' "then it can't be anything important, can it."

_0-0_

When we arrived home I fixed together a small bowl of yoghurt coated pineapple for Cooper to nibble on. Surprise, surprise he originally asked for either spaghetti O's or a cupcake. Now I think about it, perhaps I should have bribed him so I could have stayed in his good books.

I had him sit down on the couch with the bowl of pineapple on his lap. Bella sat beside him and I sat on a chair next to her. He gave us both worried glances. It's like ripping off a band-aid; do it fast so it doesn't hurt as much.

"Coop, see on Friday, I have to go to Seattle…um…for a job interview."

"Are you not working with the person that does stuff that you don't like, Padre?"

_Aah, Victoria; you can always count on her to try and touch my junk several times a day._

"If I get the job then I won't be working with her anymore, no."

He popped some pineapple in his mouth and chewed as he spoke. "That's really good, 'cause…" he swallowed, "Auntie Rose said if someone you don't like does something you don't like you should punch them in the nuts."

_Thanks, Bud, I'll keep that in mind. But back to the job at hand, yeah? _

"I'll need to thank Auntie Rose for that. Anyway, Cooper, if I get this job…um…" Bella squeezed me hand in support. "If I get this job…we will have to move… to Seattle."

He was quiet for a minute, no doubt taking it all in, and then turned his head slightly to look at Bella. The look on his face killed me – he was on the verge of tears. "Are you coming with us?"

"I'm sorry, Sweetheart…I wish I could."

Cooper punched the couch cushion. "I don't want to go." He mumbled.

"Buddy, if I leave you'll have to come with me – you know that."

"But why?! I can stay with Bella."

"You mean you don't want to stay with me?" I knew he was only joking, but…shit, that scared me.

Cooper hunched up closer to the couch and pulled his knees to his chest. His voice was barely audible. "If it means I don't have to leave Lucy or Bella then yeah."

Realising the struggle had found myself in, Bella took over to save me. "Coop, Sweetheart, think about how sad your dad would be if you stayed here."

Again, he took a short while to reply. "But think about how sad _I'd _be for leaving you and Lucy."

"I'll come and visit you; Seattle is only a few hours away."

Cooper shuffled over to Bella and laid his head upon her arm, "you promise?"

"I promise."

_Y'know I still have to get the job, guys._

If looks could kill, I'd be dead. "I still hate you."

_Can't you feel the love?_

_0-0_

I can't say I've had many interviews in my life, and I can't say I was particularly nervous about them either, but when pulled my car up outside the Alaska Fisheries, butterflies filled my stomach and started feeling a little queasy. I found Building 4 and walked through the main doors ten minutes before my interview was meant to start.

I had imagined Jean Laurie as a small bird-like woman, maybe below five foot with cropped grey hair. But when she introduced herself I was taken by surprise. She was fairly tall, broad shoulders and blonde hair that bobbed at her shoulders. She definitely wasn't a bird, and didn't sound like one either – her voice was deep (for a woman) and she held herself strong.

We were seated around her office table – very formal – and she crossed her hands on front of her on the desk. I rubbed my sweaty palms together and swallowed the lump that had formed in my throat.

"So, Mr. Cullen, please tell me a little bit about myself." She had a pad of paper and a pen out ready to jot down whatever I say that interests her.

"I have a major in Marine Science, which I studied at the University of Chicago – I also took part in a degree in Animal Behaviour and Mathematics. My son was born when I graduated and, being a single father, I had to devote my time to raise him. However, five years ago I was given the job I'm still at now – an animal behaviourist at the Washington Maritime National Wildlife Refuge Complex. All throughout my life I have been interested in wildlife and have even transferred my love for nature onto my son."

I laughed nervously, silently asking why the hell I added that last part in, but it had been done, and I couldn't take back my rambles.

Jean noted something down, but I couldn't see what it was. "You mentioned your role as a single father and this job does involve week-long trips, so would that be a hassle to you?"

Thankfully, I had seen that when applying for the job, so I knew how to answer it. "I am very lucky to have a large family who support me and my son, and when I have had needed their help before they have always been there to help out. And I'm certain he'd rather spend a week with his grandparents than me anyway." I laughed slightly and even managed to crack a smile on her face too.

_Sweet!_

She asked me a few more questions and I answered them as best as I could.

"And if you were given this job when would you be able to start?"

"I wouldn't want to leave my current job struggling, and I would have to travel myself and my son over here, but I could start within a month."

We finished off the interview by asking any questions that I may have had – I didn't have any – and stood up from the desk, shaking hands.

"Thank you very much, Mr. Cullen – we'll be in contact in the next three or four days."

_Now we play the waiting game._

_0-0_

***twiddles thumbs* this waiting shit is boring…**

**But I hope that chapter wasn't boring and I got a chuckle out of you somewhere…c'mon, be truthful.**

**Facebook group: RosieRathbone FanFiction for photos, updates and news on my work. JOIN IT, BITCHES!**

**See you next week .X. **


	23. Teary Tantrums

**Wow, after reading your reviews all I can say is… I'm sorry?**

I don't. Stephenie does.

**Chapter twenty-three.  
Edward.**

I was met with another slamming of a door.

_Huh, _I can't say I expected anything less. But it hurt, y'know?

I sat nursing a weak scotch on the rocks, wondering how to make it up to him.

But I couldn't make it up to him, and I know that. The damage has been done, and these were my consequences.

I had tried to talk to Cooper, but whenever I said anything he screamed for me to shut up and stormed into his room, hence the slamming of the door.

I was happy and proud of myself that I could get a job like this one at the NOAA, but I hated what it had done to Cooper – he hated me. Okay, maybe 'hate' is too strong a word, but he certainly didn't like me.

I could ring Jean Laurie and say I decline the proposal and that she should choose someone else, but I had to think about our future. Yes, I have the money at the moment to pay the bills and put food on our table, but I was struggling and, right now, I have no idea how I'm going to pay for college tuition, or his first car, or anything substantial like that. With this job I won't have to worry about that; I'd get thousands more every month. I don't want to leave either – having to drive off with Bella staying here is going to kill me, but life isn't fair, is it? It would be so selfish of me to stay here, just because of the people around me. And it's not like we're moving to another country or even to the other end of the country; we'll still be in Washington; it's just going to take a longer trip to see everyone.

As I sat at the table with the glass of fiery liquid in my hand, trying to get my head around the clusterfuck I was suddenly in, loud footsteps on the stairs brought my attention away from the pondering. Cooper stormed past the kitchen and headed towards the front door with a bag on his back. As I walked towards him, I thanked God the only keys for the door were in my jacket pocket, away from his reach.

"What are you doing, Coop?" He fussed around, pulling on the door handle, trying to find the key and breathing loudly through his nose.

"I want to go live with Bella. I don't want to move."

_Oh the poor little soul; I hate myself for making him this upset. _

I gently put a hand on his shoulder and tried to edge him back. "Cooper, please, you can't go and live with Bella."

He spun around with a face full of fury. "Then I'll stay with Nanny and Grandpa!"

I didn't want to be harsh with him, but he had to realise that what I say goes. "No – you're coming with me and that is final."

Cooper dropped his bag, scrunched his face in anger and started throwing his fists to my stomach – it didn't hurt. "I hate you! This is your fault! You're the worst Dad _ever! _I hate you!"

I grabbed a hold of his wrists. "Cooper Michael, stop that right now." It's a rare moment for me; sounding harsh and forceful to my son. Our eyes connected and he instantly knew I meant business. He twisted and broke from my grasp, and then dropped to the ground to cuddle Flash. I hadn't even realised he had joined us.

He wrapped his arms around Flash's neck and sobbed into the dog's shoulder. I didn't know whether to stay and soothe him, or walk away and leave Cooper to calm down. I stayed.

"I'm sorry for shouting at you, Bud."

"Y-you…nnnever shout…at me."

"I know." _God, I'm such an asshole sometimes. _"But do you realise why I did?" I sat down because towering over him like I had wouldn't help the matter at all. "Do you?" I asked again when he hadn't answered for a few minutes.

"'Cause I hit you…" He whispered; his voice broke with sadness.

"Exactly. You're old enough to understand that hitting people is not on, and I want you to apologise, please."

"Only if you apologise for ruining my life!"

I steadied my voice to sound as calm as possible. "I'm sorry, Cooper. I know you're upset about moving, and I don't want to leave either, but sometimes in life we have to do things we don't want to do."

"But I'll never see Lucy again. You get to see Bella but I don't get to see Lucy!"

"You will see her again, Bud. If you swap our number with her number you can ring her, and when we come to visit Nanny and Grandpa or your Aunties and Uncles, you could visit Lucy too."

I had hoped my reasoning would calm him down and allow us to talk rationally, but it only added fuel to the fire. Cooper stood upright again, his lips pursed together tight and clenched fists sat on his hips. "But it won't be the same! I won't have date lunches anymore; I can't bring her PB&Js anymore and _it's all your fault! I hate you!"_

I had no idea what to do – I had acted all the plans in my head. I talked to him calmly, I talked to him with more force, and I settled beside him to soothe his tears, but none of it has worked, and he still hated me. I went back to my drink and had my phone in my hand before I registered it fully. It wasn't late – only 9pm – so I knew she'd be awake.

"_Hey, Ed'."_

Her voice – so compassionate and caring – had me breaking down in my seat. I don't know what I was saying, but whatever it was didn't make sense.

"_Are you at home, Edward?" _I grumbled a noise in agreement. _"Okay, give me twenty minutes and I'll be there."_

Those twenty minutes seemed to fly past, and soon Bella was here, knocking on my front door and happily allowing the tight hug I pulled her into. "Oh, Edward." She rubbed my back, clearly not giving a damn that I was squeezing her.

"He hates me."

Those three words caused me so much discomfort. I had been realistic when he was born; I knew Cooper would dislike me hundreds of times during his life, but hating me, and saying it with so much truth and animosity in his eyes almost made me keel over with pain. I was taken back to my chair and Bella kneeled in front of me, holding my shaking hands in hers.

"He doesn't hate you – he never could."

"He does… he does hate me. And I don't blame him; I'd hate me too."

She stood up and placed both palms on my cheeks. "Oh, Sweetheart, please don't cry."

_I'm crying?_

_God, what a fucking wimp._

"Cooper is upset and he's saying things he doesn't mean. I'll go and talk to him, okay? But please, _please _don't over-think all of this." Bella pressed a gentle kiss on my lips, stroked my cheek and left the room.

_How the hell am I going to leave her?_

**Bella.**

"Knock knock?"

I pushed on Coop's door but something was barricading it on the other side and I couldn't open the door an inch. "Coop? It's Bella – can I come in, please?"

"_Bella?" _He sounded so broken and sad; it killed me as much as watching Edward break down killed me.

"Yeah, Sweetheart, it's me – can you let me in?"

After hearing some bags rustle and furniture being dragged on carpet, the door opened and Cooper ran at me for a hug. "I can stay with you, right? I don't have to leave." He looked up from my stomach, and then returned to laying his head on its side.

"Let's sit on your bed – it's more comfortable there." He refused to let go of me, but came with me to the bed. "I need to talk to you, Coop."

"Okay…" He rubbed his sniffly nose with a fist.

I decided to get the hardest topic out the way first. "You know how much I want you to stay with me – both you and your Dad – but you're only a child which means you have to live with your Dad until you get a bit older. Do you understand what I'm saying, Cooper?"

He didn't shake his head, he didn't nod. He only stared at the bed covers with his lips trembling. "But…but if my Dad says I can stay with you I can stay, right?"

"If you needed to be babysat 'cause he went on a work trip or something, then yeah, you can stay with me, but you can't live with me if your Dad doesn't live here." I was sure there was more to it than that, but Cooper had to understand that he needed to go with Edward, and this was the easiest explanation for him.

"But I don't want to live with Dad. I don't like him anymore and he's being a butthead!"

"That's not a nice thing to say, is it?"

"But he's not being very nice so he deserves it!"

I realised then how big a challenge I had on my hands. I don't believe in guilt trips, but if guilt is the only way someone will see sense, I'll whap it out. "Your dad is very upset at the moment and that's because you're saying you hate him. You don't really hate him do you, Cooper?"

His chin wobbled and eyes brimmed with tears. "Well I do…" he mumbled, "I do…'cause…well, 'cause y'know…"

I wrapped my arm around his tiny shoulders. I spoke with sympathy. "You're very upset and that is only natural, but you're taking it out on Edward and that's not fair. I don't want you two to leave either, but I know how much better your lives will be by moving to Seattle and so I can't dislike you for that."

"How will my life be better?"

"Well for one thing his new job is a lot closer to your house so you will have more time together, and because it's better than his job here you will be have more opportunities and your dad will be able to afford fun holidays away during summer breaks. Also, have you seen what your new house is like?"

_I'm not gonna lie, I was jealous._

"No…"

"Oh it's really cool, Coop. Dad has the plans and pictures for it, and you should go and ask him to show you." He hesitated, and scratched away at the knee of his pyjama pants. "Hey, what's up?"

"I don't… I don't think Daddy likes me anymore… 'cause I wasn't nice to him."

_Aaaah, don't break my heart, little man._

"I'm sure that's not true – your dad loves you so much, he's upset with himself for making you so sad. Now, why don't you go downstairs, give him a _big hug _and say how sorry you are; he won't be sad anymore after that."

"Really?"

"Really. And Coop, I _promise _you that I shall visit whenever I can and you can ring me every day if that makes you better. 'Cause I love you; you're my little man."

"I love you too, Bella. I'd say you're my little man, but, y'know, you're not a man." He giggled into his hand and his eyes glistened with a new found happiness.

"That's the smile I want to see! So, are you better now?"

He nodded briefly, "thanks, Bella."

I kissed the crown of his head, "any time, Sweetheart. Shall we go downstairs?"

Cooper was still a tad hesitant, but I assured him I would be there and that everything would be okay. Edward was still at the table, still looked as terrible, but his glass was empty now. His head shot up when he heard us coming through. Cooper ran to his father and threw his little arms around Edward's neck.

"I'm sorry, Padre…I didn't mean to…"

Tears formed and fell down my cheeks as I watched their embrace. I love this little duo more than I think I could ever admit, and watching them leave in six days is going to end me slowly but surely.

_0-0_

That evening, with nothing to distract or interrupt us, Edward and I set all of our thoughts free and allowed the passion to take over. For an hour we kissed, touched, and silently (or, not so silently…) expressed how we felt. I could feel the difference from last time – the nerves had practically disappeared, our moves were more fluid and we weren't interrupted by Cooper; that's always a bonus.

I desperately wanted to tell Edward how much he meant to me, and how distraught I'd be when he leaves. Or tell him that he can't leave and I'd happily come along in a heartbeat, but we've been together for, what, 2 months? And we've never labelled this relationship as anything. I have to be realistic and face the fact that it's far too soon to move in with one another, and even if we lived apart, it's too soon to pick up my life and move without any new jobs to back me up. Not only that, but the lease to my house doesn't end till July, and there is no way I could afford to pay it off and move anywhere before then.

As much as I'm going to dread the hours between us and not knowing when we'll next see each other, I can't be selfish – they're only going to be in Seattle and it could be a lot worse. And that quote holds true: _if you love somebody, let them go, for if they return, they were always yours. If they don't, they never were._

_0-0_

A week had never slipped by so quickly.

Their house looked like an empty shell; cold and deserted holding nothing but memories. The removal van had driven off with all their belongings and Edward's car had been filled with a couple suitcases. Flash was on the floor of the front seat and the other various animals were safely settled on the back passenger seats next to Cooper's booster seat. He's too small to sit without it and has always complained about sitting in his booster when his other friends don't need to, but Edward continuously tells him that great things come in small sizes…

I wondered whether he'd have a growth spurt before I next saw him, but according to Edward he's been the average size for a 5 year old, when he's nearly 8, for the past year. I feel a little cautious about that, but I don't know how tall Tanya was, or Garrett for that matter, so it could be Cooper has inherited small genes and if Edward isn't fazed by it, then neither should I.

Speak of the devil and he shall appear; Cooper squeezed his arms around my neck and his legs around my waist, "I don't want to go," he cried into my shoulder. I stroked my palm up and down his back and tried my best to keep the tears at bay.

"You're going to have so much fun, Sweetheart. I'm going to come and see you soon and you can show me your new house, yeah?"

"Okay… and we can have swimming lessons class in my new pool."

Tom, Maisey, Spence and even little Johannah were all signed up with some others for the next season of swimming lessons, but it won't be the same without my favourite little shark. "Yes, absolutely; maybe you could learn something with dad and show me when I come to visit?"

Cooper lifted his head from my shoulder and edged back to look straight at me. He had excitement brimming in his eyes, "I love that idea, Bella!"

Edward was slowly walking over to us, and the expression on his face told me it was time to go. I crushed Cooper back to me and one tear fell to my cheek. I knew how he'd react if he saw me crying, so I brushed that away and fluttered my lids to dry up the tears.

"I love you, Sweetheart and I promise that I'll see you soon."

"I love you, too…" He murmured and my heart broke all over again.

"C'mon, Bud." Cooper was dropped back to his feet, gave me one last hug and slumped over to the car, sniffing and whimpering along the way.

_Can I come too…?_

"Are you alright, Love?" Edward cradled my face and swiped off the other few tears.

"Yes…" I suck at lying.

"Don't worry, I feel the same way." Leaning forwards a smidgen he pressed a light kiss to my forehead and then to my lips. "Stay safe."

"You too, and keep that little boy safe for me, ya hear?"

Edward smirked, and it was so, so hot. "Absolutely."

We kissed once more and lingered before pulling away completely.

_I love you, _I wanted to say it so badly, but it wasn't the time. Hopefully soon.

"I'm trying to pull a few strings with Angela and get next Saturday off work, so I might try come up then. But please don't tell Cooper; I'd rather not get his hopes lifted and then trashed."

"Oh, and my hopes are free to play with, right?"

I smirked and slapped his arm playfully, "you know I don't mean that."

"I know." He sighed and his once playful eyes turned cold, "I need to go."

_Please don't; stay here._

I could only nod, no longer trusting my voice or my words.

"I'll ring you when we get there."

"Okay – drive safe, please."

With one final kiss, Edward crossed my yard and to his car. He waved with a little flick of his hand and then my gaze fell to Coop – he was crying still, waving miserably from the back seat. Watching them leave was the hardest thing I had ever done.

That evening, having a bath to drown my self-misery (with wine and music, of course) I couldn't take Cooper's face away from my mind. And I swore it would haunt me until I saw them again.

_0-0_

**I'm not really too sure what to say right now… **

**Sorry for the delay, I had a minor medical emergency – thank you for being patient :)**

**Facebook group: RosieRathbone Fanfiction**

**Thoughts? **


	24. Medical Superheroes

**Wow, thanks for your response! I know some of you hate me, but I hope you trust me?**

**I was asked if I could write a wee outtake for Lucy's POV and see how she was feeling about Coop's departure, and 'cause I like to listen to my bitches, I have done just that :) **

I don't. Stephenie does.

**Chapter twenty-four  
Lucy**

"But we'll still be friends, right?"

Coop and I were drawing pictures of ourselves in Art class. It's his last day today and moving house tomorrow. I don't want him to go, but his dad is making him and that really sucks, I think. I took the yellow pencil from the packet we shared and coloured long lines from the top of the head I had drawn onto paper – I added brown lines too.

"'Course we will! My Padre said I could give you my number and you can give me yours and we can phone each other; you could tell me about all the animals you find!"

That's what Coop and I liked to do – whenever I saw a funny-looking animal, I'd ask him about it, and whenever he saw one he would tell me about it. I think it's nice that we can share this activity together.

"But remember, Lucy." Coop finished scribbling in his drawn t-shirt, "if Jamie Pearson asks to be your new boyfriend you have to tell him no, 'kay?"

Why would I want to be Jamie's girlfriend? I don't even like Jamie Pearson. He always interrupts when Coop and I are playing and he never says sorry for _anything. _"You'll still be my boyfriend, Coop, we just need to have lunch dates on the phone."

"Yeah! And I'm sure my Padre would let you come for a sleepover sometimes if you want? We could search for bugs in my garden and go see _Iron Man 3!" _

"Okay!" We both giggled and finished off our drawings. Jamie Pearson came over to borrow our blue pencil, but Coop thinks he came over so he could ask me to be his new girlfriend, but I said that was silly and that I wouldn't want to be his new girlfriend. When Jamie was talking to me Coop made silly faces behind his back – it was really funny. I had to laugh 'cause it was so funny and Jamie thought I was laughing at him! I did feel bad, but then Coop made me laugh again and I didn't feel bad anymore.

My Daddy is really funny but Coop makes me laugh _more _than my Dad! I really didn't want him to leave.

And when our final bell rang I waited as Coop said 'bye' to our teacher and she gave him a hug. His dad was waiting by the gates and my Mom was on the other side of the playground. I don't like hugs and kisses and neither does Coop, but I gave him a hug anyway 'cause we were saying 'goodbye'.

"C'ya later, Lucy."

"C'ya, Coop."

I didn't cry 'cause I'm not a girly girl.

Okay, maybe a cried a little bit.

But don't tell anyone, 'kay?

_Ssh…_

_0-0_

**Edward.**

The first week was… _oh, God, _it was horrible.

I had initially thought Cooper would calm down and forgive me once he settled into our new surroundings and started his new school, but apparently not; he barely spoke to me, he spent all his spare time either in his room or in the garden with Flash playing in the tree house that had been built by the previous owners, and what hurt the most was not having anyone there _physically _to fall back on. Yeah, I could have phoned my family or Bella, but it wasn't their words I needed.

However with Coop's birthday in seven days' time I hoped he would cut free from the funk he was in. He wanted a Pirates and Avengers pool party – I wasn't too sure what that involved, but I expected it meant costumes and a whole lotta water. His arrangements for the party were actually what sparked up a conversation that, for once, he started.

"Padre, y'know how we have a pool? Yeah, well I think we should get a shark… and call him Mikey!" We were having dinner at this point, Coop was dressed as Dash from _The Incredibles _and he was tucking into a plate of mashed potato, sausages and spaghetti O's.

"Why would you want to get a shark, Bud?"

He looked at me like I had three heads. "Why would you _not _want to get a shark? Seriously, Padre, they are _so totally cool and awesome. _I would pref'bly -."

"—Preferably."

"That's what I said… Yeah, I'd pref'bly want to get a Great White but, y'know," he shrugged, "if you had to get a Hammerhead I wouldn't mind."

_Ah, yes, in case the pet store is currently out of stock on Great Whites. And I highly doubt our mediocre pool fits the bill. _"Do you know what type of habitat slash environment they have to live in?"

"Well I know they need to live in lots of water and fresh, salt water. But we can buy salt from the store, right?"

"I'm afraid it's not as easy as that. First of all our pool water is full of chemicals to keep it clean, so it wouldn't be safe for him and the tank would need to be three times the size of him when he's fully grown, and I can tell you right now that that pool is not three times the size of a fully grown shark. And remember that Bella is scared of them, so she wouldn't want to come and stay here if she was too scared."

Cooper mumbled something quietly to himself, obviously pissed that I wouldn't let him get his new pet. So to keep me in his good books, I changed the subject to his up and coming party.

"As you know, it's you're birthday next week and I was wondering if you wanted to invite any of your new friends?"

He flattened out the mash with the prongs of his fork. "I'll ask Will if he wants to come but I don't know about Mitchell yet."

"Why not?"

"I told him, Padre, I told Mitchell that he can be my friend as long as he likes superheroes 'cause, I mean, y'know, I've been a superhero since I was born. So, y'know, it all depends on that." Coop swallowed his mouthful of spaghetti O's and adjusted the black mask that surrounded his eyes. "Thanks for the meal Daddy-oh, but I have a bad guy to beat up."

He darted out the kitchen and into the back yard with Flash at his ankles, "to Stark Enterprises, Flash!"

For ten minutes I watched their game in amusement; Coop would leap from the ladder of his tree house (Stark Enterprises), Flash would bark and they would chase each other around the grassy area of our garden. "_I am Dashiell Parr and I no-one will ever catch me!" _

An hour later he came in for his bath, which I ran for him. Coop bent half over with one hand on his chest. "Are you okay, Buddy?"

He nodded, doing his best to get his breath back, "y-yeah… I think... I think I ran… too much." I chuckled and stopped the flow of water in the bath. "Oow… my chest hurts, Dad." He complained.

"That's because you've been doing so much running around – once your heart beats have slowed down you shouldn't feel any more pain. And talking about chest pains, remember we're visiting your new doctor tomorrow."

"But I thought Grandpa was my doctor?"

"He was your doctor when we lived in Forks, but now that we live here you need a new doctor. Do you understand?"

"Yes, but why do I need to go if I'm not ill?"

"Oh, it's nothing to worry about; just a check-up, like going to the dentists."

_0-0_

As we waited on seeing the doctor I could tell Coop was nervous. He fidgeted and his eyes (surrounded, again, by the black mask) were practically spinning in their sockets; they wouldn't look at one thing for long enough. I didn't blame him; I hate going to these places as well. Doctor practises, hospitals – they're all the same, with their _overly clean _smell and a number of different patients and you can never help but wonder what is wrong with said patients and whether they have something contagious.

Fifteen minutes after we were due to be seen a man in his mid-to-late forties padded along the hallway into the waiting area. "Cooper Cullen?" He searched the area and smiled pleasantly when he saw me standing up.

"C'mon, Bud," Coop stared at the doctor, unsure. However, with a bit more persuasion, he stood up and followed the doctor and myself to the room. He held onto my hand tight and always walked a step behind.

"I'm Dr. Monroe," he introduced himself with one hand on his chest. The doctor had a very warm smile which made you feel comfortable and less uneasy in a daunting place. I shook his hand and said who I was and my relation to Coop. "And you must be Cooper… or… Mr. Incredible?"

Coop peaked down at his bright red costume. "Um…I'm Dash, actually, but you can call me Mr. Incredible if you want…?"

"Ah, yes, of course you're Dash – you have the hair! My kid loves that movie."

That one sentence had Coop break from his nervousness and he quickly acted like himself again. "I love it too. And _Bolt! _I'm trying to train my dog to be a superdog, but he can only, y'know, roll over at the moment."

"You can keep me informed on the train." Dr. Monroe smiled and then started reading through the paperwork Dad had sent over. "I see we've been keeping a close eye on your height, Cooper?"

"Yes. My Dad measures me against the kitchen wall and puts a pencil mark to show how tall I am. I've grown a little bit!"

He's grown a very, very little bit…

"Then that's excellent. Your last appointment, according to this date, was ten months ago and it says you were forty-point-five inches. Can you pop up here for a second and I'll measure you again?"

Tacked to the wall was a height chart for children, with a tree trunk made out to be the heights, and the canopy of leaves and branches hang down the sides. Cooper did exactly as the doctor said and stood with his back straight up against the 'tree'. He took the recordings and then both sat down again.

"You're now a little over forty-one inches, which means you have grown half an inch in almost a year. On average, a boy of your age should be quite a bit taller than that, but remember that there is nothing wrong about being smaller than other people and it is quite normal. But just so I can get a better view of things, can I ask you a few questions, Mr. Cullen?"

"Oh, er, yeah – absolutely."

Dr. Monroe asked me about the height of Tanya, myself and our parents – not realising that my genes have no effect on Cooper. _I thought Dad had written that on the papers… _Either way, I told the doctor about his little mistake and he apologised quickly. Then continued to question on me Coop's birth but there was nothing abnormal or concerning there either. The additional questions were either self-explanatory or were already answered on the papers.

He then mentioned something I have never thought about, and Dad hadn't mentioned. Did his parents have any sort of health defect that could have been passed on and/or could affect his growth?

I blood ran cold. I stole a glance at Coop, but he didn't seem disturbed… yet. "Um… his mother had a…er…sorry, I can't remember the technically name for it, but she had a severe weakening of the heart. Car- something."

"Cardiomyopathy?"

"Yes, that was it. Restrictive Cardio…my… yeah." I waved my hand, admitting defeat in pronouncing that word.

The doctor nodded solemnly and noted down what I had said. "It is known that short stature could be a symptom for some medical conditions. I don't want to scare you," _He instantly scared me. _"and because you have gone this far without any known problems it shouldn't be anything severe, but it is possible that the Cardiomyopathy (or just parts of it) may have been passed down."

_Fuck…_

_He has always been such an active little boy, I never once considered Tanya's illness and Coop's health._

"Are you okay, Bud?"

Cooper looked up at me and frowned as he smiled and nodded. He didn't understand what the doctor was saying, and for his sake, I hoped it stayed that way.

"So if he's had this since he was born, why only now are we concerned? My father (his previous doctor) never found anything concerning and hadn't mentioned the possibility to me."

"There are many types of heart conditions; people could have them their whole lives and never have any symptoms, and some the symptoms aren't found until later on. Your father probably had the idea at the back of his mind, but could have refused to tell you his ideas to save you from worry – I don't know, but if it were me and my son and grandson I would have also held back until feeling concerned.

"And as you know it might be nothing! But I think its best we take a look just in case, so if it's okay with you, Mr. Cullen, I would like to refer Cooper to a paediatric cardiologist."

"Yes, that's fine."

"What's that?" Coop asked, now concerned.

Dr. Monroe smiled, "he's kind of like a superhero," on cue, Coop's eyes widened and jaw dropped. "he has the ability to listen to your heart, take your pulse, take you blood level and has this amazing machine called an Echocardiogram which uses sound waves to create a picture of your heart."

"Woow… is he a good guy or a bad guy?"

"Oh, he's a great guy! Think of everything that could be wrong inside of you as… The Joker, and this man is like Batman, trying to defeat him."

"Or Vanko and Iron Man?"

"Yes, exactly like that." He turned back to me, "I can book an appointment for this afternoon if that is okay with you both?"

I was still struggling to wrap my head around everything he had said. But somewhere in this fuck-up I managed to nod and agree. We were asked to go back to the waiting room until the appointment had been made. Instead of taking the spare seat beside me, Coop wriggled onto my lap, giving us the comfort we both needed.

"Am I ill, Dad?"

_Oh shit, I do hope not._

"I wish I could give you an honest answer, Coop, but I don't know. The doctor we'll see later will be able to answer that for you. But I promise I won't leave you alone, okay?"

"Okay. But you said it would be like going to the dentists…"

_I know, and don't I hate myself right now?_

"I'm sorry I said that. But remember, Bud, you're my little Cooper Trooper."

I would have added something onto the end of that, but if I made a promise I couldn't keep and promised that he'd be okay when, perhaps, he won't be, I couldn't live with the guilt. I was already finding it hard to live with myself, and anything on top of this would kill me.

Dr. Monroe came back through, informed us of the appointment with the paediatric cardiologist at 2:45 – in just over three hours and then asked me to make another date to see him again when everything was done and dusted.

The hours we had to kill at home were unbearable; a tense silence had fallen upon us and neither of us knew what to do with ourselves. I decided to make us some lunch meat sandwiches and distract myself.

"I want to talk to Bella." Coop announced strongly from behind me.

"Um, yeah, you can talk to her if you want?" I fished for my phone, found her contact and pressed call before handing it over to Coop. All I heard him say before he left for their private conversation was "_Hi, Bella – it's Coop… I'm not very happy…"_

I dropped the bread knife onto the kitchen counter and then let my head fall into my hands. All I wanted was some answers and for this day to end, but beggars can't be choosers.

"Dad, Bella wants to talk to you."

_Oh God, here goes._

_It's like hearing that your Mother_ _wants 'a word'._

I barely had the phone to my ear before Bella's words came blaring out.

"_Edward, what the hell is going on? I get ready for a sweet conversation with my boy and then he goes and tells me he's _ill_?! And not like fever-ill, but the same condition Tanya had?! I just…how are you?"_

"I only just found out myself, babe; it isn't like I kept it from you. And we don't know it's for the certain yet – he has another appointment shortly, but for now I'm trying to keep it together."

"_Okay, I understand that, but what if it comes back positive? I… Edward… oh, my God." _

I noticed the break in her voice, "Bell, please, don't cry."

"_I'm sorry; I don't mean to be an emotional wreck."_

"Don't apologise, love; we're both in the same boat."

"_But what if something happens? I'm… Edward, I'm so scared."_

"I know, I know. I won't keep you out of the loop, love, I promise; you won't be left in the dark."

"_Okay… I get it, but… but…" _She huffed, sighed and sniffed back her tears.

"'But' what?"

"_I feel so far away."_

I didn't have to think twice, I knew my decision instantly. "Then come here. Seriously, Angela will understand if you take time off, I'm being selfish, and if the worst is discovered then you will be here, we'll all be together, and it might make Coop that bit stronger. Please, Bella, think about it."

And think about it, she did. I must have been hanging on the phone for at least a minute before she said anything.

"_I'll ring you when I get there. But don't tell Coop; I want it to be a surprise."_

_0-0_

**To be continued…**

I've had this planned since I first thought of the story, and damn I hate writing it, but I can't stray from the story so far into it.

**I am on Twitter (RosieRathbone) but all my story information, pictures and update plans are now found on my Facebook group (RosieRathbone FanFiction). Come join us sexy bitches ;)**

**Thoughts?**


	25. Your Heart

I don't. Stephenie does.

**Chapter twenty-five  
Bella.**

"My usual please, Jake."

I slumped against the counter, allowing the cool glass to take my weight. I seemed to be the only customer in the café, but even if I wasn't, I don't think I could have cared about what people thought of me. I'd just down a two hour work-out, and I was pooped, man!

Jake chuckled over the humming of the coffee machine. "Someone's tired, I see."

I found the energy, somewhere, to stand up tall and face him. "It's not that I'm tired; my body isn't used to major work-outs." I spent one hour on the cross trainer and weights, and then an hour swimming lengths – all various strokes and speeds. I'm probably cancelling it out now I'm taking coffee, but I don't go for sugar and have low-fat cream, so I hope that's on my side.

"Bells, why put yourself through so much pain? Yes, I understand that you want to keep fit, but you won't feel the benefit if you come out like this. Trust me; I know my work-outs."

The truth? I was distracting myself. It's almost been a week and I still can't get my head around them leaving. If I go to get some groceries I know I won't have a tiny Spider-Man jump at me in surprise; I won't 'accidentally-on purpose' bash my cart into father of said Spider-Man, and I don't know how much more of this I can take – so I cover the pain in my chest with pain radiating my muscles.

I've told this to Angela, but, for once, she didn't act like I thought she would – shushing me and saying everything will be okay. Instead, she waved it off and said I just needed to get used to it and soon it'll be like they were never here. _But I don't want it to seem like they were never here! I want them to be here, or me be there! _

Next week it is Coop's birthday and I'm counting down the days until I go for his party, but when after that? There has been a sudden boom in exercise fanatics, and the centre has been busier than ever, so I'm working more than ever, which means my times off are slim – especially time off to drive to Seattle and back. In a little under four weeks the new swimming season starts, and I can't think of anything worse.

I would have explained that all to Jake, but I changed my mind and kept it to myself. "I, er, guess I'm still getting used to it…"

_Worst. Lie. Ever._

_Moving on. _

"So anyway, Jake, how are things? I remember you saying the hours were pretty poor."

He grabbed the semi-damp cloth and began to wipe down the counter with it, looking at that instead of me. "I'm back up to twelve again – it's been a rollercoaster. But I've managed to snag some part-time work with Sam, cleaning out the garage and helping with bits 'n' bobs."

"Oh, Jake, that's excellent! I understand how much pressure that's going to rid you of."

"Yeah, it's nice not having to worry about payments as much."

I took a delicate sip from my coffee and smiled. The chiming of the shop door informed us that other people had entered, and when we looked over we noticed it was a quite the crowd of young students. Their chatter filled the tiny café.

"I best make my leave. Thanks again, Jake – see you later."

We did a semi-wave to one another. "You too, Bells."

_0-0_

Due to various reasons, including our working hours, I went to Charlie's Friday afternoon, instead of evening. I made us both a plate of grilled cheese. As we sat in the living room and ate our lunch, we discussed the week, what had happened and what was planned. I heard an interesting story about a man who was brought to the station after having one too many at the bar, spoke abuse to the lady who signed him in and then proceeded to urinate all over Charlie's shoes and the counter.

"I had to chuck 'em; three times I washed those shoes and they _still _stank of piss."

I was amazed that he even knew how to use the washing machine, but I didn't say that out loud. Unfortunately I didn't have a tale as entertaining as that, but I did tell him what Jake said yesterday, about getting another job and extra hours, etcetera. He was happy to hear that, of course.

Just as another topic was brought into the conversation, my phone sprung to life and started ringing loudly beside me. My favourite picture of Edward and Coop was displayed as the personal profile for Edward's number. "Sorry, Dad, can I quickly answer this?"

I know I should have let it ring off and reminded myself to call back later, but I couldn't help myself. Thankfully, Charlie didn't seem to mind.

"Hi!" I spoke cheerily into the handset.

"_Hi, Bella – it's Coop."_

He didn't sound as up-beat as normal, but I let that slide. "Hey, Coop, how are you?"

"_I'm not very happy…"_

My heart broke. I could just picture his expression, and I'd have given the world to bring him into my arms right at that minute. "Oh, Sweetheart, why are you not happy?"

"'_Cause I don't think I'm very well. I have to go to the doctors."_

It killed me to be so far away. I could maybe, possibly, just about cope knowing that he wasn't very happy – 'cause he needs some time to settle down – but to hear that he was possibly ill was breaking point for me.

"I'm sorry to hear that, Sweetheart; it's not nice being ill. Have you got a stomach bug or something?"

"_No, the doctors and my Padre think my Mommy gave me what was wrong with her." _

5 seconds…

10 seconds…

20 seconds…

"_Bella?"_

"Oh, erm, s-sorry, Coop – I'm here. Um… can I talk to your Dad quickly?"

Shit.

Shit-shit-shit-shit.

Oh, my God.

My heart started pounding (ironic as that may sound) and I couldn't get my mind under control. Edward hadn't mentioned Tanya's illness to me much before, but he did say it was a weakening of the heart and, sadly, it was the reason she died. And that was enough for my eyes to well up with tears.

I couldn't hold back and word vomit seemed to pour from my mouth. I demanded Edward for some answers or at least for him to help explain the situation. When the tears finally fell, Charlie caught onto my reaction and came to sit beside me, rubbing my shoulder soothingly.

"I feel so far away." I admitted, because I honestly felt a million miles away. What could I have done, sitting here on a ratty couch in Forks? Nothing. There was nothing I could do when the only contact we have is over the phone.

Edward suggested that I went there, and first I was ready to accept the entire invitation, no holds barred, but what was I to do about Angela? I couldn't leave her hanging. Then again, like Edward said, she'd probably completely understand. That was what I was rooting for, anyway. And so I said I'd go. Even if it turns out to be a false alarm, I would want to be there for Cooper, but most importantly for Edward. I know all too well how he can react.

"Um, um… I have to go…"I jumped from the couch, shoving my cell back into the pocket of my pants. "Cooper's ill, I think, and… um… Angela's going to hate me." I was talking more to myself than Charlie, but he answered my rambling either way.

"Bells, ring Angela and say that it is an emergency and you have to go. Its nobodies fault; you have nothing to apologise for, and she should understand where your heart lies."

"Okay, okay, but…"

"What's more important: your job or that kid?"

Like I even had to answer that, but Charlie was right; I had to be there, not here.

"Thanks, Dad."

Charlie smiled sympathetically and touched my shoulder. "You get yourself to Seattle, and tell Coop that Chief's asking after him."

_You've gotta love my father sometimes._

Within half an hour I was home, had had thrown a bundle of clothes into a bag and had informed Angela of my sudden absence. Thankfully she understood and acted like my best friend, and not my boss. _"Take all the time you need, chick, I'll sort something out here."_

So with nothing else to do at home, I jumped into my trusty Chevy and headed off down the 101. I had my FM radio playing whichever frequency it found, cutting in and out of songs, but helping to take my mind off the scenario I may face when I arrive.

Surprisingly enough, I arrived earlier than I previously imagined and I didn't cause any accidents on the roads either. Go me! I followed Edward's brief instructions to get to the general hospital and, once parked in the parking lot, sent him a text saying I was outside. He replied a couple minutes later saying he's in the paediatric ward, outside the waiting room. It was a very brief, _straight-to-the-point _message, but I expected nothing less, considering.

I couldn't have run to the floor faster if I tried. My shoes occasionally slid on the sleek flooring and I bashed my elbows off door sides more than once – getting strange looks from passers-by – but within five minutes, I was there, and I was gazing at a very stressed looking Edward – his back was leaning against the waiting room door and his hands were no-doubt clutched tight in his hair.

The rubber sole of my shoe squeaked on the flooring. Edward jumped out of his posture and spun his head around to look at me. His shoulders dropped and he stepped once, twice, towards me. I picked up my own pace and ran the short distance between us. It had only been a week, but it seemed like forever since I last hugged him.

"I missed you," he whispered into my hair as he kissed my crown.

"I didn't think it would be this hard." As lovely as that was, we had to get back to the reason we both were standing here. "Where's Coop?" I asked.

Edward nodded with his head to the room behind us. "He doesn't know you're here; I said I was outside waiting on the doctor."

"Have they said anything?"

Edward shook his head sadly, and brushed the tip his nose with fingertips. "He's seen the Cardiologist and taken various scans, but we're waiting on the answers."

My fingers linked between his; I (hopefully, anyway) displayed all my love in that simple gesture. "We just need to stay positive."

He kissed my forehead once more, "come on – someone wants to see you."

I couldn't control the excitement that surged through me at that moment. It was even more exciting to know that Coop had no idea I was here.

"Hey, Bud, you have a visitor."

I poked my head around the door and saw Cooper sitting on the floor by the games table, with a puzzle pieces spread around the top. His eyes widened as well as his grin when he saw my face. The puzzle pieces in his hand were forgotten about and he was quickly on his feet. "Bella!" He screamed. I kneeled on the floor and he practically tackled me in a cuddle – Edward had to steady my back.

"What are you doing here?!"

I flicked away the tear on the bridge of my cheek, "I'm here to see you, silly," I grinned.

"Are you here to stay with me and my Padre forever? I don't like you being so far away."

"Aw, Sweetheart, I don't like it either. I can't stay here forever, but I will be here until I know you're better again."

"Will you be here for my birthday? It's in a week, y'know."

"I know, are you excited? I might need to go home before then, but I'll definitely be here for your party."

For comfort purposes, we moved up to the couches, with Coop sitting between Edward and I. "Okay… Yeah, I'm really excited! I'm gonna see Nanny and Grandpa, and… my aunties and uncles… and some friends… and we'll have lots-a-lots-a food and candy!"

I loved how he was more excited about seeing family than getting presents. Most kids his age would be going on and on about the gifts they want and what each toy does. But not my Coop; he's a family man.

Things were comfortable and we laughed and joked easily, but when the doctor returned so did the tension. Cooper was lifted onto Edward's lap, which allowed me to sit closer and clutch his hand.

"I can speak to you privately or I can inform you all."

Edward didn't hesitate, "tell us all, please."

The doctor nodded and flexed his hands, "the good news is it is nothing _serious _and our worries that it may have been RC were just that – worries. However, we have noticed, Cooper, that you have something called COA (Coarctation of the Aorta) – the narrowing of part of the artery in your heart."

My head fell to Edward's shoulder. The doctor said it wasn't serious, but anything to do with the heart sounds deadly to me.

"Now, it will involve a little bit of surgery…or we can perform a balloon dilation – a thin tube with a tiny balloon on the end that goes up through the leg, into the aorta, the balloon is pumped up to widen the narrowing and then taken out again and we'd implant a metal, meshwork, tube to keep it open."

"Balloon one, balloon one – I want to do the balloon one, Dad." Coop was shaking and looked as though he was about to cry.

Edward, however, was deep in thought. "Which is more effective?" He rubbed his chin roughly with one hand.

"All procedures are just as effective, but the recovery is a little longer with the surgery and he would have to avoid certain physical activities that could impact the chest for several weeks or months."

"What would the surgery involve?"

"But I want the balloon one…"

"Cooper, please." Edward didn't mean to snap – he's worried and I understood that, but Coop wasn't as understanding. He bowed his head and his bottom lip wobbled.

The doctor smiled sadly, "it's a simple procedure – we remove the narrowed area and then reconnect the two good ends."

Edward turned his head to look at me, "what do you think?"

_What do _I _think?_

_Me?! _

_I… I…_

_Asdfghjkl…_

"Personally I would go for the balloon option, but that's only because the idea of surgery scares me a little." _More like a lottle…_

It took Edward a few more minutes, probably going over every little point to each method, but decided on the balloon dilation. Cooper smiled to himself, head still bowed.

The doctor accepted the decision and left to get everything organised. Just over 30 minutes later, Coop was dressed in the hospital robe and settled on the gurney. "Daddy, I'm scared."

Edward was standing on one side and I was on the other. For the months we've been a little threesome I have witnessed hundreds of heart-warming moments, but nothing beats what I saw after Coop admitted his nerves. Edward cupped his son's cheek and leant down to kiss his forehead.

"I know you're scared, Buddy," he whispered softly, "but these doctors know exactly what they're doing and you have no reason to be. You're going to be asleep so you won't feel any pain and the next thing you know you'll be back here and we'll be standing where we are now."

He motioned between me and himself. Edward straightened up but he kept his hand on Coop's cheek. "Remember what Mom said?"

His tiny lips pursed, "that I'm Cooper Trooper…" he spoke with thick tears.

"Exactly – you'll be my Trooper and you'll be just fine, right?"

He held out his hand and Coop slapped it with a smile, "right."

"I love you, Bud."

"I love you, Padre."

My chest tightened and I had fallen into a crying mess. My boys noticed my reaction, unfortunately. "Look, Bella's being a crying girl." Edward sneered playfully, trying to lighten the mood.

Coop giggled, "only babies cry, Bella!"

I scrubbed away at my cheeks, "Oh, shush. Leave me alone."

The doctor interrupted our cute moment and mentioned it was time to start the anaesthesia.

"I love you, Coop." I muttered, kissing his crown.

"Love you too, Baby…"

Even half asleep and on anaesthetics he's still making his jokes.

The second he was wheeled out the room, we dropped the charade we had been playing around Coop. We were certain that nothing would have gone wrong, but you can't help feeling nervous and scared.

We sat in the room, holding each other without the need to say anything.

However, a thought popped into my mind, and I had to share it.

"Hey, Edward?"

"Yeah?"

I picked my chin up from his shoulder and sat 'round to face him. "Y'know how Coop is getting the metal tube thing put in?"

"Yes...?"

"Does that mean we can call him Iron Man?"

_0-0_

The procedure itself only took 35 minutes. We could smile in relief when he was wheeled back through, still out cold, but the doctors promised he'd be awake soon.

"Thank you," Edward slipped his hands around my waist and pulled me back subtly.

"You don't need to thank me; I'd always drop anything for you two."

"Really?"

Twisting in his hold I kissed his chest through the thin, cotton t-shirt, then rose on my toes and kissed his adorable pout. "Really. Even if you hadn't asked me to come I would have done anyway – there is no way I could have stayed in Forks with everything going on here. I love you both, so much, and that won't change."

A grin slowly spread across his lips and his eyes gleamed, "we love you too – just as much."

_This is one small step for man, one giant leap for mankind._

What started off as chaste kisses here and there quickly turned into something a lot more heated and preferably not for public viewing. But we thought no-one was watching.

Until a sleepy voice from behind said: "I only just wake up and you're kissing again? Gross!"

_0-0_

**Oh, that wee boy breaks my heart… yup, he sure does.**

ONLY 2-3 CHAPTERS LEFT! But there's a sequel, so don't start crying yet ;)

**Remember to join my Facebook group RosieRathbone FanFiction for all story news and pictures you'll only find there!**

**Thoughts?**


	26. Ohana

**Thank you for all your reviews. Sorry I couldn't reply to most of them but I've been pretty ill for the past week, hence why this chapter is late.**

**WARNING: This chapter holds a citrusy scene – I'd say it's a lemon, but as you know, they are the one thing I can never get right, so if you're looking for something overly hot and steamy, this is not it. However, for those I know who don't appreciate reading those scenes, feel free to miss it out :-)**

I don't. Stephenie does.

**Chapter twenty-six.**

**Edward.**

The doctors told us it was best to keep Coop in over-night to allow his body to rest properly, and they can keep an eye on any signs of a problem with the operation. I hated seeing him in the bed, and I wanted nothing more than to take him home, away from the beeping medical equipment, but Bella helped me realise that it was the safest place for him and unless the doctors were concerned, we had no reason to worry.

I couldn't have done this without her, as cheesy as that sounds. The never-ending minutes that Coop was away for were the worst minutes of my life, and without Bella's constant support I'd have no doubt become a crippling mess on the floor. But she kept me strong, she kept me sane, and she also helped me realise just how much I love her. I mean, how can I not love her? Since it first began she has been there for me, she has been there for Coop and today she dropped everything and made the four hour journey to be with us, no questions asked.

I couldn't stand the idea of her going back to Forks, alone, but I knew it had to happen. She mentioned staying until Coop was back home and safe, so that gave us approximately two days until being apart for another four and then meeting again for Coop's birthday. I had suggested that she stayed here and went home after the party, but Angela would be struggling at work, probably, and Bella, being the amazing, selfless person she is, couldn't leave her friend in the deep like that.

She grabbed us both some cheap ass coffee from the cafeteria whilst I sat beside a sleeping Coop. We were told that it was common for him to sleep a lot for the next little while, and during his sleep I ran home to collect some of our belongings.

"Dad…?" He fluttered his eyes and he twisted his head from side to side. I took a hold of his hand and leaned in closer to the gurney.

"Hey, Bud, how you feeling?" He only nodded, still fighting back sleep. "Are you in any pain?"

"This bit…here…" he prodded his chest, "is a bit sore…" He winced.

I gently pulled his hand away, "then prodding it won't help, will it?" I joked, hoping to get a smile. "The doctor said it might be a bit sensitive for a little while but you're on pain relief so it won't feel sore for long."

Coop nodded weakly and settled back under his sheets. When Bella came back through balancing the polystyrene cups one on top of the other, Cooper acted like nothing was wrong and practically leaped out of the bed. She handed me the cups of coffee so to accept Coop in his eager hug.

"How are you feeling, Sweetheart?"

"I'm 'kay. Hey, um, Dad, did you get Tony Bear?" He bit his bottom lip and made a side glance at Bella, obviously embarrassed. I smiled at his cuteness and produced the large, brown furry bear from his bag of over-night belongings. If Tony Bear were real, his eyes would have popped out from the pressure of Coops' squeezing hug.

"I might be nearly eight Bella, but I still need my Tony Bear."

Bella brushed back his fringe and then squeezed Tony Bear's left ear. "Do you want to know a secret? I still have my bear that my Grandma gave me when I was born – she comforts me when I'm in a scary place, just like your bear."

All of Coop's anxiety seemed to practically vanish with that one sentence; he no longer seemed embarrassed about owning a teddy bear. "You have a bear too?! What's its name?"

"Y'know what? I never gave her a proper name, so I just called her Bear. But Tony Bear is a smart name; where did you think of that?"

"Um, well my Padre's middle name is Anthony, so I called him Tony… and also Iron Man's name is Tony, so I called him Tony Bear after Padre and Iron Man."

"That's a lovely name, and it shows how loving you are because you named him after people you love."

Coop shrugged and pursed his lips, "I'm just a very lovely guy, I guess."

_0-0_

A few hours after the minor operation my parents arrived. I had told them it was no longer anything to worry about, and they shouldn't have quit work and made the journey, but there is one thing I know about my mother – you never keep Esme Cullen away from her family unless you have a death wish.

"_Codswallop, Edward Anthony; we're making this trip. End of."_

I had to admit defeat, 'cause she double-named me. And that is scary shit.

But I saw how happy it made Coop so potential threats from my mother were completely forgotten about.

"Hey, Grandpa!" Cooper wriggled in the bed to retrieve his right leg from under the sheets and rolled up the pyjama pant leg to the middle of his thigh. "Look at my battle shcarsh_." _He grinned and slapped the white gauze.

Dad frowned along with the rest of us. "Your battle _scars?"_

"Yeah, that's what I said - shcarsh!"

"But why did you say it with a lisp?"

Cooper is the king of facial expressions, and the dubious one he gave his grandfather was by far superior to others he'd made. "_Duh _Grandpa; it's how Uncle Jasper talks." It was clear on our faces that we were all imagining Jasper talking, and then we smiled as the vision played.

"Very well observed, Coop."

"Yeah, but if I want to be Uncle Jasper when I'm older I need to learn how he talks."

That was news to me. "But I thought you wanted to be Tom Cruise."

Cooper sighed audibly and slapped his forehead, "Padre… is it not obvious that I'm going to be both? 'Cause, y'know, I have the skills to be both."

_Sorry, how stupid of me not to realise._

_0-0_

The following afternoon Coop was released but with the warning to take things easy for the next few days, and we made an appointment to meet with Dr. Monroe. He was only away for 24 hours, yet he still made it seem like it was a lifetime.

He smiled and waved from the car window and greeted everything he could think of. "Hello, house, hello pool, hello Flash, hello Georgia, hello Gary, hello Paul, hello Simon, hello -."

Apart from the blue prints I received back in Forks, Bella hadn't seen the new house – I could feel the excitement leaking from both Bella and Coop.

"Can I show you my tree house? And my bedroom? Oh! And the pool?!" She let Coop out the car and held his free hand (that wasn't holding Tony Bear) when they crossed the front lawn. "And you're gonna love the view from my Padre's bedroom 'cause he can see the sea from the window, but I can't see it from mine; I see the front yard."

I lost their conversation then, but whatever Bella had said made Coop curl over in giggles.

The three of us were inseparable for the rest of the day. We had a snack dinner consisting of sandwiches and chips because none of us had he energy to cook anything, and we had that in the living room whilst watching _Lilo and Stitch – _Cooper's choice, but I knew Bella was rooting for it secretly.

"_Ohana," _Coop whispered over Stitch. "_Ohana means family, family means nobody gets left behind. Or forgotten." _

By the end of the movie we were all too comfortable to move.

"I think we should listen to Lilo." Coop mumbled from between us. "'Cause she said that '_Ohana' _means 'family' and nobody gets left behind, but we're a family, and Bella, you're left behind in Forks…"

I squeezed her shoulder, noting how his subtle _welcome-to-the-family_ had affected her. It did the same for me, but the tears were less noticeable. Thankfully.

"I'm sorry, Coop."

"Why don't you move here, then? You can stay with my Padre in his room, or put a camp bed on my floor – 'cause, y'know, I have the room… once I've cleared up all my toys. Also, there's a swimming pool down the road where you can get a job…."

_Damn, he has it all planned out._

"I'm afraid it's not as simple as that," she pouted, "I'm paying money to live in my house up until the end of June, and if I leave before then I could be in trouble and would have to pay a lot more money."

Cooper squeezed his bottom lip between his thumb and fore finger as he thought. "Well… I have six bucks, forty-two cents in my money box. Would that help?"

And he was serious. For the past few weeks he's been going on and on to me about getting Leonard the Leopard Gecko for Georgia, but I told him he had to buy it out of his own money if he wants it that bad. So there he was, willingly giving up his hard-saved Leonard money in order to help Bella leave Forks.

If his scheme worked I'd happily buy him the whole stinking pet shop.

"Aw, Sweetheart, no, you keep your money – but it does mean that, come the end of June, I'd need to look for a new place to live."

"So… when it's my Padre's birthday you can come live with us and we'll be _Ohana _together? 'Cause, y'know, his birthday is June 20th."

I patted his shoulder with pride.

"Maybe," Bella grinned, "you never know what is going to happen between then and now, but it's a possibility."

"And remember, Bud," I cut in, to save Bella from my kid's demanding questions, "we'll all be together for your birthday and we can make trips down to Forks when I can take time off work. So it's not like we won't see Bella until June."

"I guess so… But it's not the same, y'know?"

_Oh, I know._

_0-0_

"This is my room, Bella."

Cooper introduced his 'den' with pride. We had had so much fun picking out his wallpaper, choosing the carpet and turning, what used to be, a plan room with white walls and wooden flooring into a room fit for an eight-year-old: green carpet, green striped wallpaper and even some new furniture from IKEA – a red wardrobe, black desk and a wooden-based bed with blue sheets. His bed fit perfectly around the three windows; so he can look out and see the stars as he drifts off to sleep.

Scattered around the floor he had various toys – some train sets, a speed boat, LEGOs – you name it; he's probably got it. Tony Bear had already been put back in his pride of place, at the end of his bed.

"This is an amazing room, Coop – I wish I had one like this."

_Careful, Bella, you're treading a thin line there…_

"Well you can if you come and stay here."

_She walked straight into that one._

_0-0_

As much as we both love Cooper, it felt good to have the time away from him later that evening. She was leaving the next morning to get back to work and we were already depressed about it. Even though I told Coop we'd be okay with the distance between us and that we'd see Bella whenever the time presents itself, I was straight-out lying to him. I was going to be a depressed mess, counting down the days and putting on my best fake smile to keep the pain away from my son.

I'd happily pay off her lease if it meant she packed her bags and came here sooner. But on the other hand I don't want to pressure her – maybe she didn't want to live with us and thought it was all too soon. Perhaps the three-four months between now and June is what she needs to.

I don't know. But what I do know for certain is that by the time she goes home tomorrow she'll know how much we love her. And, for me, it wasn't the love you have for a friend – I'd fallen in love quick and hard, and I can't live another day with that secret tearing up my heart.

Our resistance against each other wore thin quickly – what was supposed to be a sweet cuddle on my bed, talking about everything and nothing, soon turned into the tearing of clothes, sloppy kisses Bella making light work of my belt buckle and jeans. A swift tug on my boxers was enough for my cock to spring free. She greeted it with a sweet kiss on the tip.

"Fuck, baby."

I have been unfortunate enough to hear about Emmett's _escapades _and his views on _everything, _and I could now say that I completely understood.

"Is this okay…?" Bella peeked up at me and nibbled her bottom lip. _Jesus, that's only making it worse._

"I think 'okay' is not the word I'd use to describe that. But, please, do carry on."

With a flirtatious wink she went back to the job at hand.

_Pun fucking intended._

I groan inwardly as she takes me into her mouth. I resist the urge to thread my fingers through her hair, only because I didn't want to force her and wanted Bella to go at her own speed – _see, I can be a gentleman. _

"God, you feel so good. You like that, baby?"

She answered with a moan, and I felt as though I was about to combust. Seriously, don't make her moan.

_Jesus._

The image of Bella taking my cock into her hot little mouth will invade my dreams until the day I die.

My balls tighten and a familiar sensation courses through my body.

I was seconds away from spilling my release when she let me go with a 'pop'.

"Tease," I muttered, flipped us both other so I lay nestled between her thighs. I kissed a path between her breasts, the nipples pebbled with obvious desire. I curled her hair behind her ears and rose up slightly so we were looking each other straight in the eye. The bashful smile, flushed-pink cheeks and doe eyes were my undoing. As corny as it sounds, I never knew someone could look so beautiful.

My thumbs brushed the side of her cheeks. I desperately wanted to blurt the three little words, but how bad would that look? _I love you, now, take my dick. _Then again, how could I not say it? It seemed like the perfect time, and it wasn't like we were in the throes of passion. Everything was quiet, expect for our laboured breaths, and surely you could see the love in my eyes anyway?

_Shit, that's cheesy again, isn't it?_

No, who cares? If you can't be clichéd when in a relationship with someone, when can you?

So, with that battling around in my head, I kissed her lips tenderly and watched as confusion settled in her eyes. She was probably thinking what the hell I was up to, and why I wasn't grabbing a condom already.

"I love you, Bella." I whispered before I lost my nerves.

The confusion vanished and was replaced with the on-set of tears.

_Shit, shit, I've made her cry!_

_Is that a good thing or bad thing?_

_Christ, I hope it's good._

"I love you, too."

Our mouths met with the sweetest, most passionate kiss we'd shared. It hit me deep in my heart. "I love you _*kiss* _so much."

I said it again.

'Cause I could.

"You mean everything to me, Edward. You and Cooper – I don't want anything else."

That. That is what I lived for – to hear someone saying they love my son. God forbid had it turned out that Bella was only here for me and didn't care much for Coop, there was no-way I could have progressed in a relationship. Because he comes first, no matter what.

For the rest of the night we continued to show each other our love in various ways.

_0-0_

"What's your relationship like with your landlord?" I asked the next morning as Bella was packing up her things.

She gave me a strange look. "Um, it's pretty good. Why?"

"So, you think he'd let you end your lease early if you had to?" Because there was no way I could go until June with this separation.

"I don't know… But we'll sort something out."

I agreed silently with a satisfied grin and lay back on the bed.

I knew we'd sort something out, or I'd die trying.

_0-0_

**The next chapter is going to be the last; unless it gets out of control then I'll split it into two.**

**I have a 3D picture of Cooper's room on my Facebook group: RosieRathbone FanFiction.**

**It's my birthday next Friday, so I'll probably update then :)**

**Thoughts?**


	27. Supermoms

**This was previously close to 2,500 words, and then I lost it all so I had to start again. Shitting hell. Sorry it's so short.**

I don't. Stephenie does.

**Chapter twenty-seven  
Bella.**

"Ahoy! 'N welcome t' Cooper's pirate ship. I be Captain Tony Stark and this be me trusty sea-dog, Flash."

Cooper was kitted out in his Iron Man suit (sans mask) and wore Jack Sparrow's hat with matching dreadlocks on his head. Flash – his trusty companion beside him – wore a skull 'n' cross bones bandana around his neck. I arrived yesterday, but I wasn't allowed to look into the back yard until now – the beginning of his party.

The pool had fake palm trees dotted around the corners, two plastic sharks bobbed on the water and a fake wooden Captain's wheel at the far end. Spread out on the grass was a few activities for us all to take part in. Thor's Hammer Throw, Stick the Shield on Captain America and Hulk's Balloon Smash. Each activity had been handmade. I wasn't sure what an Avengers-Pirates pool party entitles, but I thought he got pretty close.

"Wow, Coop, this all looks amazing." I wrapped my arm around his tiny shoulders and brought him closer to my side.

"I know, right? My Padre and I spent _all week _doing this stuff. And what about my costume?" He waved his hands up and down his body to show off the outfit.

"It's very creative."

"Thanks!" He beamed. "And I like yours, too! It's super cool, Bella."

I wouldn't say it was 'super cool', but it was the best I could do with limited time. After searching Google for hours on end I found a selection of long, fitted tee-shirts with superhero designs on them; Wonder Women, Batman, Robin and Superman. I chose Superman, and it also came with matching knee-high socks and a red cape that flowed down the back. I matched it off with black leggings and, hey presto, we have an outfit.

"My Grandpa looks funny, doesn't he?"

I couldn't have agreed more. Even though it's Avengers themed, you had the option to dress as any superhero/villain if you wanted too. Which was why I went as a make-shift Superman, Emmett was the Hulk (he painted his body green…), Rosalie a sexy looking pirate, Alice and Jasper wore Batman themed clothing, Edward was Hawkeye, Esme was another pirate with a flowing red, floor-length skirt, and Carlisle… well, he came as The Joker.

He wore an oddly-similar purple suit, blue shirt and had painted his face white, sprayed his hair an off green colour and it looked as though he had stolen Esme's make-up to smudge eyeliner around his eyes and bright red lipstick on his lips and up both cheeks.

"He did a great job, but I think you look better, Coop."

His arms squeezed my middle in silent thanks. Since I arrived he had hung around me like a bad smell. He may have said it was because he missed me, but he didn't fool me – I knew it was because none of his little friends could make it and he was bummed at that. Lucy's parents couldn't make the journey and that was what crushed Coop the most.

Also it was eight years to the day since his mom passed.

Edward forewarned me that he can be very clingy and it's not unusual if he suddenly starts to cry, and that I was to just comfort him and allow him the time to let it all out. I wasn't to ask if he was okay and if he wanted to talk about it he was free to without feeling pressured.

But everything went smoothly. We had competitive rounds on the activities; those who weren't covered in paint swam in the pool and pretended to walk the plank as Captain Tony Stark commanded the lot.

Towards the end of the day, the guys (and Rosalie) made an assault course out of anything they could find. They took turns in running it two at a time and the one who lost over-all had to buy the steaks and beer for tonight's BBQ.

"Hey mommy," I grinned at Alice who lowered her pregnant self onto the chair beside me. "How's Little Whitlock doing?"

She patted her bump lovingly. "Coming along smoothly!"

"_GO DAD!" _Cooper shouted, knocking our attention. Edward was running the course with Emmett, and Coop – who still couldn't take part in something so physical – stood at the finish line with a stopwatch in hand.

"Are you still keeping the sex a surprise?" I asked, going back to our conversation.

"Yeah. Jasper and I would love to find out, but, y'know, the element of surprise is exciting. Personally, I think it's a girl though."

"Oh, really? And what does Jasper think?"

Alice flapped her hand, "oh, he hasn't got a clue. But I have that special bond, y'know? Also it just _feels _like a girl."

I couldn't help but smile. I loved seeing pregnant bellies, hearing about soon-to-be-parents and their different stories. I would love to be a mother one day.

We continued to talk for a while; I asked on the names they had picked, but I had to wait 3 more months like everyone else. When the guys finished with their competition, Cooper bounded over to us to say who won and who lost.

"Hey, Bella, Auntie Alice and baby." Clutched tight in his hand was a scrap of paper which he had scribbled the results in separate columns.

"So, what's the verdict, Iron Man?"

"The fastest over all was Auntie Rose. Second was my Padre! Third was meant to be Uncle Emmett, but he was disqualified 'cause, y'know, he cheated – so third was Uncle Jasper and Grandpa came last, 'cause he was the slowest."

So Carlisle headed off to buy steaks and beer, dressed as The Joker.

That poor cashier.

_0-0_

As the sun went down and a chill wind came out, we sat around the fire pit; full from our BBQ and polishing off the last of the beers. Alice had fallen asleep, leaning against Jasper and Coop wasn't too far from doing the same. Like he often does, he had chosen Edward's lap to curl up on. _God, so cute. _It looked as though he had succumbed to his exhaustion because he never contributed to the conversation or started his own, but we passed each other smiles and little waves and felt better sitting there, taking in his father's warmth.

By the end of the night, after everyone had gone to their rented hotels, Edward and I took the time to relax and breathe.

"How's our little Iron Man doing?" I asked. Edward fell back with a tired sigh, still in his Hawkeye suit. But I won't lie; it did great things for his muscles.

He rubbed his face with one glove-clad hand before answering. "He seems okay so far. I think I would have noticed if he wasn't. Well, I hope I would have noticed."

I messed his hair with my right hand and scratched the scalp lightly with my nails. "I hope so." I continued to stroke his hair right up until soft little snores rose from his exhausted frame.

"_Padre?" _

Edward stayed asleep, not rising to Cooper's call, so I left the bed and padded to his room instead. I found him sitting in the middle of his bed, pyjama covered, and Tony Bear was perched on his lap. "Can you get Dad for me?" He asked in a tiny voice.

"Dad's sleeping at the moment, Coop. Can I help? Or do you want me to go and wake him up?"

"Um, no," he played with his bottom lip, "you'll do. It's just Dad said he'd come see me when I was ready for bed."

"Oh, I'm sorry, Sweetheart. We all had so much fun at your party that we're completely worn out. But I'll happily tuck you in."

His pyjama pants were an Incredible Hulk comic strip, and the top was the front cover of the comic. "Did you get this for your birthday?" I knew he had, but it was the only topic I could think of to distract him from feeling upset.

"Yeah, Uncle Emmett and Auntie Rose got them for me." He shuffled under the covers and then pulled Tony Bear into a tight hug.

I sat side on to his knees. "Do you have a favourite present?"

"Definitely the bike from my Padre – it's green and black, y'know, my favourite colours, and has _eighteen gears! _Uncle Jasper said that means I can go really fast on it. And thanks for the Star Wars helmet, Bella! I _love _Darth Maul."

Edward was kind enough to tell me what he was getting Coop, so I got him the helmet, and other family members got a juice bottle and additional things he'd need for his bike. He cycled it around the garden but Edward ruined the fun and told him to stop after Flash tried desperately to bite the wheels as they spun.

"I think my Mom would have loved my party." He didn't sound upset, but factual. He simply stated that Tanya would have enjoyed seeing her child grow up and celebrate his birthday.

"Who would she have dressed up as, do you think?" I trod carefully, not wanting to step too hard and diminish all the process he had made.

"Um… I think maybe Wonder Women… or, Storm… Or she could have been a pirate and dressed as Angelica Teach." We then went quiet; I soothed Cooper off to sleep and he gazed out the window into the night sky as he fought to stay awake. "And I think she loves it that you're here." He whispered softly.

"And what does that mean?" I spoke in the same volume.

"Um… um, it means that I think Mom likes you being my other Mom… 'cause you're with my Padre."

I sucked back my breath and resisted the temptation to cry. What he said was so meaning full – he doesn't see me as a friend or his father's girlfriend, but a mother. I could never replace Tanya, but I'm under the same category.

"I'll make a promise to you, Cooper – right now. Whatever happens – if I stay as dad's girlfriend or not, I will always be your other mom. You can still just call me Bella, but I will be there for you like a mom and that won't change. Deal?"

A massive, gleaming smile formed on his lips. "Deal."

"You should get some sleep now, Coop, 'cause you've had a busy day." I re-tucked the covers around him and kissed his forehead. "Na-night, I love you."

"Love you." and in the darkness, as I closed the bedroom door slightly, he added: "other Mom."

_0-0_

The weeks and months following were hard, challenging but also uplifting and hopeful. I tried to make a deal with my landlord about ending my lease early, but, unfortunately he wasn't buying my proposal. Being away from Edward and Cooper only seemed to get harder and harder as the weeks went on and on. I taught the kids how to swim on Sunday mornings up until the middle of end of April, and Angela had been kind enough to let me off Mondays and Tuesdays. So I would finish my shift on Sunday afternoon, drive to Seattle and head home again Tuesday evening. Whenever I arrived it seemed like only five minutes until I had to leave again, but I wasn't going to take this spare time for granted.

That was our life up until the beginning of June. I had three weeks left to go until I could leave my house and Forks and jet off to Seattle. Edward and I had planned it out that I would find a cheap apartment close to them, but he was adamant that I moved in with them. After much persuasion, I caved.

On the evening of June 9th Alice gave birth to a baby girl (her premonitions were correct) who they named Charlotte. Little Lottie Whitlock was the apple of Jasper's eye – bright blue eyes, crazy blonde curly hair, and the attitude and personality of Alice.

Edward was allowed time off work to visit his sister and newly-arrived niece (with Cooper, of course), which cut the weeks down greatly. With only a handful of weeks to go, I knew we could do it and that the time would fly by. We spoke every night and sent a text message every morning. That was how we played it and how we both stayed hopeful.

Finally, after months of hellos and goodbyes, the day came to hand in my notice and shove the last few bits and bobs into boxes. I didn't have an awful lot of stuff, and most of the furniture either came with the house or I had borrowed from Charlie's garage, so everything I did own sat neatly in my truck and that was me on my way.

Pulling up at the house (my _new _house) went down in the history of top moments for me. Cooper was at school but Edward had taken the day off work and we had an hour alone before being interrupted.

"You're here." Edward pulled me into his arms and kissed me tenderly on the lips.

"I'm here," I said, "and I'm here to stay."

_0-0_

**And they lived happily ever after… hahah, who am I kidding? We still have the sequel!**

**Thank you so much for following these crazy guys this far, and I hope you'll all join me with 'Because of Hope' which shall be published sometime in the next two weeks.**

**I had a lot of problems with this chapter after it deleted itself last night, but I said I would update on my birthday, and here I am doing so. **

**Now, tell me your thoughts and I'm going off to celebrate my 22****nd**** in style :P**


End file.
